


I'll show you love I'll show you everything

by khazrn43



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazrn43/pseuds/khazrn43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will take place during and beyond Showmance.  Quinn will lie to him about her pregnancy in an attempt to hold on to him. Rachel lets him choose, hoping he chooses her and their baby.  Puck will be consumed with guilt that it’s literally making him sick. Title of this Fiction comes from Creed’s With Arms Wide Open. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one  Push it!

 

* * *

 

Rachel’s POV

The day after she attended the Celibacy Club meeting. She’s walking down the halls of McKinley High.

What a joke. Balloons really? They talk about abstinence and the three biggest whores in the school are sting there with straight faces. Hypocrites. I meant what I said, Girls want sex just as much as guys do, but the difference is girls want love that should come with sex. Well most girls, Santana and Brittany probably don’t even know how to spell love, yet feel it.

Quinn Fabray is the biggest hypocrite of them all.  She acts all innocent, than I hear her offering to let Finn touch her boobs so he quits Glee. And I see how she flirts with Puckerman. Puckerman is in love with her, you can see it. Finn has no idea, I feel sorry for him. He is so much better than them all. I wish he could see him like I see him.

Okay Rachel enough of your Finn Hudson haze pity party to the matter at hand. Doing disco will kill any chance Glee has of getting new members.  Mr. Shue most really be slipping, disco’s been dead since it was born. But going to that celibacy club meeting got me thinking, we need to give the school what they crave more than anything.

I’m going to send out a glee wide text calling an emergency meeting in 30 minutes.

                _Fellow Glee Clubbers, I hope this text finds you all in a good place. We need to have a meeting. It is the utmost importance. WE CAN NOT DO DISCO. I have a plan. Meet me in the gym in 30 minutes._

_Rachel*_

Kurt check. Mercedes Check with sassiness, Tina Check, Artie check, now all I need is Finn to say he’ll be ther…Ooh yeah Finn check. Now where’s that weird girl that likes to wear peppers on her shirts, I need her to distract Mr. Shue.

30 minutes later in the Gym.

“I’m tired of hearing you squawk Ava Peron” Mercedes huffs.

“Let her talk” Finn says and nods to me to continue.

 Shaking my head to clear the Finn Hudson fog, it really should be illegal for someone to be so damn sexy. The normal people don’t have a chance.

‘I have another idea for the assembly.” I tell my team mates

Artie says “Can I, once again, stress my most strenuous objections to this attempted suicide?”

I assure Artie and my fellow glee clubbers “They’re not gonna kill us. Because we’re gonna give them what they want.”

“Blood?” Kurt asks with sarcasm and distain.

Well here goes nothing. “Better. Sex.”  I see their eyes go wide and I know I got them on the hook.

* * *

 

Finn’s POV

I can’t get Rachel out of my head. She is smoking hot, and can she sing. But I should have her in my head, I’m with Quinn. Although at the moment I have no idea why. She’s always yelling at me, telling me I’m stupid or a moron. Why can’t she be more like Rachel?

“Finn are you even listening to me” Quinn drones on about whatever I don’t care about. “Yeah for sure” I say hoping she doesn’t know I’m thinking about Rachel.

“Ugh, you hopeless. Find me when you want to pay attention to your girlfriend. I hope I’ll be available.” Thank God, I don’t know how much more of that I could take. We are sophomores, Junior Prom is a year away, why do we need to worry about that know.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. Rolling my eyes I’m hoping it’s not Quinn. Bonus it Rachel. Meeting in gym. Cool. I sent her a text telling her I’d be there.

In the Gym:

“Let her talk” I tell Mercedes and nod to Rach to continue. What is with Mercedes anyway? Why is she always on Rachel? Okay Mercedes can wail but Rachel, her voice is special. It touches something inside me. She like grabs onto my heart with her voice. Damn she looks smoking today. She was walking down the hall and bent over and I caught a glimpse of those pink panties she is wearing. Man what I would give to get a closer look. Her ass is out of this world. Must be from all the ballet.

Wait what did she just say? Sex? She wants us to have sex in front of the assembly. No she couldn’t want that. She did say girls want it as much as guys do. Oh, a song about sex, that makes sense. Look at her she is glowing talking about Push it! Rap? Me? Has she gone completely chick batty? But look at those eyes. She’s killing me, those eyes. Big chocolate circles begging me to go along with her. I can’t say no to her. “Okay I’ll do it” I can’t believe I agreed to Rap. I’m so dead.

* * *

 

No POV

GYMNASIUM – Pep Assembly day

[The entire student body is sitting in the stands. FIGGINS is standing at a microphone in front of the stage. Mr. Shue is sitting in a chair to his side.]

“Silence, children. Silence. First, an announcement. The toilets are broken again. We are fixing the problem. But let me warn you. There will be zero tolerance for anyone soiling school grounds. We’re not going to have a repeat of the last time. We have a treat for you guys today. Mr. Schuster” Figgins hands the mike over to Mr. Shue.

Emma is clapping “Yeah, Glee Kids hooray!” Will smiles and chuckles before he continues.

Clearing his throat and tearing his gaze from Emma he starts “Uh, hi. Uh, when I went to school here, Glee Club ruled this place. And we’re on our way back. But we need some recruits to join the party. Now, I can tell you all about how great Glee is, but, uh, I think I’m gonna let some friends of mine show you instead.”

Mr. Shue goes and sits down in the stands in front of the football kids and that strange Jew fro kid.

The music begins and it’s not what Mr. Shue is expecting. He see the kids lined up boys behind the girls and Finn has Rachel bent over with his hand on her hips and that’s not the choreography they practice. The Glee Club begins their performance of “Push It” by Salt ‘n’ Pepa.

Their choreography is lewd and suggestive. Will, Sue and Quinn are horrified, but Figgins and Emma appear to be enjoying themselves.

“Awe PUSH IT!” the glee club ends the song with Rachel pumping up and down in front of Finn while he is holding her up by the back of her thighs. She jumps off of him and they thrust their hips into one another. Breathing heavy they look around the auditorium. After a moment of silence, Jacob aka Jew Fro springs up out of his seat yelling “YES!” The students erupt into cheers, with the exception of the Cheerios.

* * *

 

Finn’s POV

During Push it.

Does she really need to touch me there? God Rachel’s hands feel so good rubbing up against my body. Her body is tight as hell. I have to touch her it’s part of the dance. Right? Quinn can’t be mad at that.  Her face is right in front of my business. I wonder what it’d feel like with my dick in her mouth. Oh Mailman, I can’t get hard now. Oh, mailman. Don’t fail me now. 

Her ass is so cute running around the stage. Okay hold it together Hudson it’s almost over you just got to pick her up and let her bounce up and down on you like she’s riding you. No Biggy. This girl is going to be the death of me. If not from sexual frustration than from my girlfriend murdering me. But she is super sexy and beautiful and talented.

Put her down that’s it now thrust into her yeah, I’m hard. Hopefully no one but her will notice cause she’s kind of right up on it, how can she not. She looks up at me waiting for the crowd to do something. Why are they so quite? OMG we fucked up. She’s still looking at me and I see her eyes recognize what she’s feeling pushing up against her. She blushes and parts her lips. Really how much trouble would I be in if I just kissed her. A shit ton. Of course that perv Jew Fro would be the first to clap. Hey this feels good the applause. Rachel too.

I look over at Quinn and she looks mad. I’m tired of her attitude and how she’s always getting down on me. She should make me feel better about myself not tear me down. I like Glee and it makes me happy. I don’t care what she thinks.  I should probably break up with her. Cause like I have all these feeling for Rachel.

We break apart and I immediately miss the contact. Mr. Shue looks pissed. We are going to get are asses handed to us.

After we got reamed by Mr. Shue I realized I want to spend some time with Rachel alone.

“Hey Rach, wait up.” I jog over to her.

“Hi, Finn” she beams back at me.

“I was wondering if you could help me run some scales tomorrow after school?” I ask her.

“I’d be happy to Finn. The auditorium say 3:40?” she’s so excited.

“It’s a plan” I wink at her and walk away. Now how to distract Quinn while I see how things go with Rachel. Puck! I’ll have him drive her home. I’ll tell her I have a doctor’s appointment and my mom is getting me early from football Practice. See Hudson you can be clever.

* * *

 

Rachel’s POV

Oh My God, Oh my God. I get to be alone with Finn. What shall I wear? What should I do? I know he likes me I can tell, but that evil harlot, Quinn will never let him go. I felt how much he liked me. I wonder how big it is. I mean he’s a big guy so it would be safe to say his junior member is just a huge. Holy Moses Rachel get your mind out of the gutter. He just asked for help with scales. It’s not like he’s going to marry you or break up with his girlfriend for you. You’re just this annoying only child, who can really sing.

I find the picnic basket when I get home, singing makes Finn hungry. He’s always got a granola bar or snickers at glee rehearsals so I thought I bring some food and maybe some……Virgin Cosmo’s!  I set about making chicken salad, because Finn loves chicken, what I’m not a stalker, it’s on his Facebook page. And I whip up a thermos of virgin cosmos. There everything ready to go so I can come back and pick it up before I meet him in the auditorium.

The next afternoon after Rachel rushes home and back to the school to meet Finn. She hopes he will like her picnic. She spreads the checker board picnic blanket across the stage and throws the prop pillows she found on the bed behind the curtain. Thank goodness the drama department is doing a production of Romeo and Juliet and they had those pillows. Now all I need is Finn.

* * *

 

NO POV

Finn and Rachel are on stage. Rachel sits at the piano, tapping a high note looking at Finn expectantly.

“Try it.” Rachel says

Finn sings (mimicking the note) “La.”

Encouraging Finn Rachel states “Good note” and Finn says with her “That was good.” Holding her gaze she blushes then continues. “Okay, one more up.”

“La.” Finn sings a higher octave

“That was really good.” She praises

 “Is that okay?” timidly he asks her.

Rachel giggles “Yeah, it’s like the holy grail for a baritenor, so it’s a good note. All right, I’ll start at the bottom, and then we’ll go up higher.”

“Can we take a break? Singing kind of makes me a little hungry.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Lucky I prepared for that. “Rachel gestures toward elaborate picnic area set up on the floor of the stage.

“Wow. I was wondering what that was all about.” Chuckling while looking over at the picnic she laid out.

“Want to sit?” pointing once more

“Yeah, yeah. Absolutely” he says while making his way to the blanket.

Rachel was really curious as to why he wanted her to help him. “I was wondering why you asked me to help you with your singing. You kicked butt at the assembly.”

“Well, this is my only chance to be, you know, good like you.”

“You think I’m good?” she asks. Like she doesn’t know.

“Well, when I first joined, I thought you were kind of insane. You talk a lot more than you should, and to be honest with you, I looked under the bed and made sure that you weren’t hanging out under there.” Finn looks up at her seeing he hurt her feelings. Damn word vomit. She makes him so nervous.

“But then I heard you sing. I don’t know how to say this, but you touched something in me. Right here.” Finn places his hand left hand over his chest. Rachel moves his hand to the opposite side.

“Your heart’s on the other side of your chest.”

“Oh. It’s beating really hard. You’re cool, Rachel.” He is intensely staring at her and she is fidgeting in her seat.

“Do you want a drink?” asking to break the tension.

“Yeah.” Finn says as Rachel reaches for a thermos and prepares their drinks.

“Virgin Cosmos.” She tells him handing him a cup.

“Cool. That stuff you said at the Celibacy Club- That was really cool.” Accepting a cup from Rachel.

“Thanks. Well, cheers.”

“Cheers. Cups are like the airplane cups. Oh, you got a little Cosmo right-“Finn reaches out and wipes his thumb slowly across Rachel’s upper lip.

‘This is it Rachel, your one shot at Finn Hudson. Don’t be a baby now. Quinn would do it to you if the roles were reversed.” She thought and let out a breath “You know, you can kiss me if you want to.

“I want to” he responded.

Rachel lays down onto the pillows as Finn moves over her. Their lips meet briefly, at first. They kiss once more until Finn pulls away, panicking. He imagines the mailman crashing into the windshield of his car. Finn awkwardly tears himself away from Rachel trying to stands up

“What? Did I do something wrong?” she ask him grabbing his wrist so he wouldn’t leave.

“No, you didn’t do anything. It’s just, its, I mean…..God this is embarrassing” he grumbles.

“Hey, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m flattered. I’m excited I can have that effect on you. Even in song” she jokes hoping to make him comfortable.

“Ha, ha. You’re just so beautiful and you make me feel things. Things I shouldn’t be feeling, but I do. I have a girlfriend, but I lied to her so I could come here with you. What does that say? But I really want to be here with you. I don’t even care where she is at the moment. Haven’t cared in a while. I want to spend time with you” he vomits the words out.

“I want to spend time with you to Finn. The whole Quinn thing will work itself out. I just want today with you. We don’t have to worry about tomorrow until tomorrow. Okay? Can we do that?” she asks then leans in capturing his lips with her own.

He lets out a moan. He knows what they are doing is wrong, but it feels so absolutely right. He’ll break up with Quinn later or tomorrow. He can’t say no to those big chocolate eyes and the rose colored pouty lips. “Today, tomorrow will work itself out” he says into her neck as he taste the skin there.

He lays her back down and hovers over her once again. Their mouths are encapsulated in each other and he brushes his tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. He lips part granting him access. Yes, not surprising she taste like berries, and vanilla. She taste like home. He pulls away to look at her. How could one tiny girl make him feel so much? She makes him feel ten feet tall, like he could leap tall buildings in a single bound. She makes him feel safe and himself. She makes him feel at home.

He once again takes her lips into his and the kisses get more passionate. Rachel grinds her hips up to him brushing her panty clad center over his khaki covered erection.

“Finn, wait” She says pushing his chest away gently.

“Yeah, sorry. Too much” He sits back.

“No, it’s not that, there’s a bed back stage” she looks at him and blushes. Finn stands up reaching out for her hand to help her up. He guides her back stage and they see the bed.  Rachel pulls him toward the bed lying down pulling him on top of her once more.

The progression from the time they got on the bed was a bit quicker. She let him touch her boobs under the shirt and under the bra. She has awesome boobs he thinks. She pulls at the hem of her sweater and pushes it up over her head so she’s sat in front of him in just her bra and skirt.  She pulls his shirt up and over his head and his beautiful toned chest is laid bare before her. She reaches out to touch his bare skin causing him to moan. 

They lay back down continuing the tongue tango when he moves his hand up under her skirt. He feels the edge of her lacy panties and his dick twitches. He has to think of the mailman and “Ow” he says looking at her.

“Did you pinch me” he asks. “It helps with you know, what most boys have a problem with” She looks at him hoping he won’t make her spell it out. No such luck.

“I’ve done research and it says boys sometimes have a hard time controlling their release and it said if you pinch his nipples or the base of his member he’ll be able to control it better.” She says embarrassed.  
Of course Rachel Berry would do research on having sex. Wait was she not a virgin? He asks himself.

“Rach, don’t take this the wrong way but are you …?” “I’m a virgin Finn, I told you girls want sex as much as guys do.” She smiles. Finn smiles his Hudson half smirk and dives back in to her neck. He moves his mouth down to her chest sucking in the skin. She knows there will be a mark there but that’s what make up it for right.

His hands are everywhere, on her chest playing with her nipple while his mouth nips on her other one. He reaches back under her skirt and she wants this. “Touch me Finn” she whispers.

“You sure?” he asks not wanting to force her into anything. She nods. He moves his hand up the inner thigh and cups her center. He can feel the wetness on her panties and smiles. That’s for him and only him.  He moves the lace to the side pushing his fingers into her warmth. He get a low moan from her. He thought her singing voice was beautiful the moans he’s getting from her are heavenly and he wants more.

She reaches for his belt and zipper. She has the zipper down and the pants are hanging around his hips. She pushes them down with her feet while he continues lapping up her chest and his fingers are occupied inside of her.

He stands when she can’t push the pants down any further. “The boxers too” she tells him. He shucks his boxers while she sheds her skirt and panties. Now they both are there in an empty auditorium in an empty school getting ready to have sex. If was anyone else she’d be hyperventilating. But this was Finn, her Finn, if only for tonight. But he was safe and felt like home.

“Be gentle, Finn. It’s going to hurt” She tells him.

“Rach, we don’t have to do this. If you’re not ready or too scared I can wait. You’re worth waiting for.” Sincerity dripping from his words. Any lingering doubt was washed away with his loving, caring words.

“No Finn, I’m ready. I want this. I want this with you. I want to give you my most special gift.” She reassures him his not pressuring her.

He climbs back over her and she spreads her legs so he can settle between them.  “Thank you Rach, for trusting me with this gift. I really, really like you.” He thinks he maybe in love with her but he doesn’t want to scare her off. “I really, really like you too Finn. A whole lot.” She reaches up to pull his head closer to capture another kiss.

“I’ll go fast but gentle, and move when you tell me” Finn kisses her once again and Rachel lets out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. He pushes into her and she gasps. A single tear rolls down her left cheek. Finn kisses her through the pain. She adjust to his size and girth. She was right big boy equals big boy.

He’s trying to hold it together, but she is extremely tight and his wondering how he fit all the way inside of her tiny body. It’s like she was made for him.  He doesn’t think he is going to be able to hold off much longer his hips start to move on their own accord. “Its fine, Finn you can move” She tells him.

Finn pulls out then pushes back into her. He thrust deep into her hitting all walls finding her most special spot immediately due to his size. He has her moaning and panting, her walls clamping down around his swollen dick. With each thrust her wall clench making her even tighter. He knows it’s not going to last much longer. Then he remembers girls have a button on the outside as well as on the inside to make them get off. He reaches between them where they are connecting in the most intimate way and finds the slick bundle of nerves. He rolls it between his thumb and forefinger causing her to buck her hips. Continuing to pound into her and rub her clit. Finn can tell she is close to shattering underneath him. He doesn’t think she’s ever been more beautiful.

He thrust deeper, harder and faster. Finn can feel his own orgasm building starting low in his balls expanding up and out to all extremities settling at the base of his dick and he feels her walls convulsing as she’s screaming his name “FINN oh My God FINN!!”  He pumps into her wet pussy a couple of more times riding the waves of her orgasm to reach his own. “Rach Fuck” he grunts as he cums hard, releasing ropes of cum deep into her walls.

They are panting and he tries not to squish her. He props himself on his elbow taking her sweaty head into his hand. He places kisses along her neck and lips. He doesn’t want to leave the safety of her warmth. They catch their breaths finally. He pulls out because he has to. She looks over to him rolling on to her side to face him.

“Hey” she murmurs

“Hey you” he whispers back. “Are you okay?” concerned he leans over to her kissing her lips.

“A bit sore, but fantastic. You?” she asks

“That was wow, you are amazing, magical.” He tells her. “I’m breaking up with Quinn. I want to be with you. Like a real couple, Rachel. You deserve to be number one. I want everyone to know you are my girlfriend.”

Tears start to well in her eyes “No, no don’t cry. It’s okay. You don’t have to be my girl if you don’t want” he says pulling her to him as close as he can.

“nothesearehappytears” she mumbles into his naked chest. He pulls away and looks at her to see her megawatt smile and she says again “these are happy tears. I want to be with you too Finn. I really do”

They seal it with some more kissing until Rachel realizes the time. They dress quickly and he promises to call her tonight before bed. They clean up the stage. He carries her picnic basket, holding her hand to her car. He puts the basket and her bag into the backseat and pushes her up against the car to give her a farewell kiss. He pulls away and she’s not sure if she can move. Her legs feel boneless.

He smirks placing one chaste kiss on her lips “Night Rach. I’ll call you later babe”

“Night, I look forward to your call” she gets in her car pulling away. Finn stands and watches her leave out of the parking lot. Oh fuck on a cracker, he just had sex. Sex with Rachel Berry. He takes his phone out of his pocket. He has to break up with Quinn now. He calls but she doesn’t’ pick up. “Um Quinn, it’s me Finn, look we need to talk soon.”  He leaves on her voice mail. He texts her:

              _We nd 2 tlk soon. 2nite. F_

He gets into his truck and drives to his house. He’s stopped at the first red light and shoots a text to Rachel.

               _Miss u already. U R Amazing ttyl F_

The light turns green and his phone vibrates with a returned text. Rachel not Quinn. He prefers it that way.

                _Miss you as well. You are the amazing one. Can’t wait to hear your voice before I can sleep R_ *

She even signs her name with a star in text. Could she be any cuter?  He gets home and he tells his mom about Rachel, leaving out the sex part and tells her he’s breaking up with Quinn because of his budding feelings for Rachel. After dinner, homework and shower Finn calls Rachel as promised. He asks her if he could pick her up for school. She says of course. They say goodnight. Dreams filled with each other.

* * *

 

Meanwhile on Dudley Road in Quinn’s Bedroom.

“You can’t tell anyone. I can’t lose my rep” Quinn says to the mo-hawked boy.

“Don’t worry baby.” Puck tells her

“What about Finn?” He’s your best Friend” she tries to reason but it goes out the window with his kisses.

“Do you think he gives a shit about us? He’s probably banging that Berry chick as we speak” Puck sucking on her neck. “Let Pucky Puck ease the pain”

“Finn, would never cheat on me. Especially with that thing” she says. Seeing her get upset and his window of opportunity closing Puck tries to soothe over his mistake.

“You’re right he’d be a fucking idiot to cheat on the hottest girl at McKinley. You’re beautiful and real skinny. Have another wine color. You don’t get a medal at the end of your life for being good, you just get dead.”

“Okay, what about protection?” Quinn looks at him

“Don’t worry, I got this” Puck says unzipping her uniform.

Puck was finished and Quinn satisfied.  He promised to call her and snuck out of her window.  
  
“Oh my God, what did I do?” Quinn cries into her hands. Finn can never know. She already feels him pulling away from her. This would seal her fate. She would do anything to hang on to him. Without him she’ll never win a crown.

She sees her phone light up with a text from Finn

                _We nd 2 tlk soon. 2nite. F_

Well that can’t be good she thinks. She listens to his voice mail. His voice is different. Something is definitely different. She decides she’s going to ignore his call and text and deal with him in the morning.

Her phone lights up with a text from Puck

        _Ths wasnt just a hook up 4 me. I care about u Q. P_

She quickly text back she cares for him too, but she thinks they should stay friend.

Puck throws his phone. She still won’t leave her precious Finn. Fuck what does he have that puck doesn’t’. Shit is not fair.


	2. Chapter 2 I’m Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will take place during and beyond Showmance. Quinn will lie to him about her pregnancy in an attempt to hold on to him. Rachel lets him choose, hoping he chooses her and their baby. Puck will be consumed with guilt that it’s literally making him sick. Title of this Fiction comes from Creed’s With Arms Wide Open. Enjoy

* * *

Finn’s POV

The sun is shining through the curtains so I know it’s time to get up. Today it seems the sun is just a bit brighter. It’s brighter because I have a shining star in my life and today I’m officially going to make her mine.  

Yesterday was the best day of my life. I spent it with Rachel. I spent it making love to Rachel. She is so beautiful and even more so pinned under me, with me buried inside of her. We lost our virginity to each other at school. That probably was not the best idea because we could have been caught by Mr. Kidney the janitor. But we weren’t.

I get to pick up my pint sized beauty and take her to school. I can't wait. Let me text her.

     **-Good Morning beautiful <3 F**

I swing my legs out of the bed and rub my hands over my face. As happy as I am, it is all because of Rachel. But today was not going to be a great day because I still have to break up with Quinn. I know she’ll get all crazed and shit, make all kinds of drama. I just want it to end. Why had she not called me last night? That’s odd. Not even a text calling me stupid. My phone lights up in my hand and I’m smiling cause it’s Rachel.

    **-Good Morning handsome. I’ll be waiting for your arrival and we can go to school <3 Rachel***

**-I cant wait 2 C U <3 F**

**-I’ll be here. Did you sleep well <3 Rachel***

**-The best sleep ever. You were in my dreams <3 F**

**-So sweet, I need to finish getting ready. A devastatingly handsome boy with dimples is coming to pick me up and I need to look pretty for him <3 Rachel***

**\- ;) U dont nd 2 do no-thing 2 B pretty cause U R Beautiful <3 F**

**\- ;) Thank you see you soon <3 Rachel***

I finished texting Rachel and I've got to jump in the shower. Damn her text! Now I’m going to need to relieve the pressure she built up. I doubt she has any idea what she does to me. She will be the death of me.

* * *

 

Rachel’s POV

Finn is so amazing. His morning text was so cute. He’s the hottest guy in school and he wants to be with me. I can’t believe what happened. We were singing scales then all of a sudden I’m losing my virginity to the Quarterback. How cliché of me, but it was so worth it. He makes me feel things. He makes me want to fly. He makes me feel safe and loved.

He picked me over the head cheerleader. She’s not going to be happy when he breaks up with her. He said he would and I believe him. He’s not the type of boy that would take my virginity and the next day crush my heart. Right?

Rachel Berry, don’t you start doubting now. He made love to you and made it special and made you special. He’s a nice boy.

OH MY GOD! I HAD SEX! I’m so sore because Finn is big, a lot bigger than I thought. At first I didn’t think it’d fit but in the end it was like two puzzle pieces. We fit perfectly. In more ways than one. Our musical chemistry is off the charts, which is very important to me. I don’t need to tell you about the physical chemistry. It's just explosive. The emotional chemistry is my favorite. He gets me. I can be myself around him. I’m just Rach, not Rachel Berry future Broadway star. It’s as though he reached inside to my very soul and now possesses it.

Quinn is not going to take the break up well, especially after she sees him with me. I just hope she doesn’t do anything to me. But its Finn’s choice not hers. I don’t even know why she would care. I know she’s in love with Noah. I've seen her flirting with him. She doesn’t act like she even likes Finn. Calling him names and putting down his choices. That’s not how a girlfriend should be.

I pick out a grey skirt, pink button down shirt, my pink knee socks and my ballet flats. I’m ready to go. I take my book bag and throw it over my shoulder just as the doorbell rings.

"I’ll get it!" I yell at my dad’s. Opening the door, I hold my breath. There he is cute as ever standing in my doorway.

“Hi” he says, leaning down planting a kiss on my lips.

"Hi," I say in return after we broke from the kiss.

“Ready? Let’s go” he tells me, grabbing my hand with his much larger one tugging me along to his blue truck. He holds the door and helps me in, swiping his hand along my backside. I look at him over my shoulder. He’s smirking

“What?” he asks innocently.

“Handsy this morning aren’t we?” I say cheekily.

“I thought that was my ass. I could do with it whatever I wanted” joking as he closes the door and runs to the other side sliding behind the steering wheel.

“Well, not whatever, but pretty close” I tell him leaning over to kiss him before we pull out of the driveway.

* * *

 

Finn’s POV

I can’t wait to get a closer look at those panties later this afternoon. They felt lacy. No, no! Mailman! It’s not even first period and she’s got me with a raging hard on. I blow out a breath as we walk to her locker. We had agreed that once we left the truck to act like nothing has changed until I can break up with Quinn. I was hoping that would happen sooner rather than later because I’d really like to have lunch with Rachel.

The bell for third period just rang and I know Quinn goes to her locker to get her books. She had Cheerios practice so she’ll need her books. Turning the corner I see Quinn. She’s deep in conversation with Puck. She looks pissed, like she wants to slap him. What is that? Focus Finn, break up with Quinn. You can do it. Think about that gorgeous girl waiting for you.

“Hey, Quinn” I say, walking toward them.  Puck nods at me and walks away. “We need to talk” I tell her.

“What do you want to talk about? Hopefully it’s an apology for not paying attention to me the other day and for blowing me off yesterday," she says curtly.

“No, I’m not apologizing anymore Quinn. I didn’t do anything to apologize for." No, I just had sex with Rachel, I think to myself. “We need to go somewhere private."

“Whatever you need to say you can say it here.” Bossy Quinn makes her appearance.

“I don’t think you’re going to want anyone hearing this," I try to tell her.

“God, Finn can you just get it out already. I know you don’t care about your grades because you're stupid, but I do.” She raises her voice. I think, 'Thank you Quinn. You just made this the easiest thing I’ve ever done.'

“I’m not stupid!” I yell at her. Her eyes go wide because I hardly ever stand up to her. Lowering my voice I continue. “I didn’t want to do this in the hall but if you don’t want to go somewhere private that’s on you. I’m breaking up with you.”

“Excuse me?” she asks.

“I said I’m breaking up with you. You don’t even like me Quinn. If you did you wouldn’t talk to me the way you do. I’m sick and tired of you pulling me down.” I look at her.

“Is this about Glee? I don’t care if you stay in the club. I can deal with that. We are not breaking up,” she says as matter of fact.

“Yes Quinn we are. I’m not in love with you. I don’t think I’ve ever loved you. I’m sorry Quinn but it’s over” I tell her again.

“This is about man hands. She’s been all over you since you joined glee and now you’re breaking up with me. I’m the head cheerleader Finn. You’re the Quarterback. We belong together if we are going to win homecoming and Prom King and Queen."

I look at her like she has two heads. Is she crazy? “First of all her name is Rachel. Stop calling her names. Second, it’s not about her. It’s about you and me. I don’t want to be with you. You're mean and you don’t care about my feelings at all. It’s over officially. There is no _'us'_ anymore”

With that I walk away. I hear her behind me. “This is not over Finn Hudson. She can’t just steal my boyfriend and get away with it.”

I turn around and walk back to her. I’m not going to hit her. I would never hit a girl. But I use all of my 6’3” frame and I’m in her face. “STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM RACHEL!” I say angrily. Now everyone in the hall is looking at us. She wanted an audience, I’m going to give them a show.

“She is better than you," I continued. "She has more talent in her tiny pinky than you do in your entire body. I broke up with you because of you. She has nothing to do with this, Quinn. You need to stop blaming other people for your mistakes. We were no good together. We don’t fit. You want me to be something I’m not and I’m sick of it. Just leave Rachel alone and, while you’re at it, leave me alone.”

I walk away a second time leaving her stunned and speechless. Now, where’s my girl. I can’t wait to tell her the news.

* * *

 

Quinn’s POV

What the hell? He just broke up with me. No one breaks up with me. I do the breaking up. Ever since he joined that stupid glee club he’s changed. Not for the better, in my opinion. Better than me? Treasure Trail will never be better than me. I’m Quinn Fabray. Captain of the Cheerios, President of the Celibacy club. Who does he think he is?

All these people staring at me. “WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?” I scream and slam my locker. I’ve got to get out of here. I need air. I run to the door that leads to the football field. I step out and I feel like I can breathe again.

I take a seat on the bench to clear my mind. I’m missing fourth period but I could care less. I’ve got to think of something, some way to get him back. I need Finn. He’s my ticket to the crown. I’ve got to get him back. But how? He looked so mad.  Think Quinn. What would make him thaw toward you? AHA! I got it.

Look out Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray is going to join Glee Club.  That’s it. I remember him telling me that they need 12 members to qualify for competition. I’ll bring some of the Cheerios with me. I’ll get Puckerman and he’ll bring some of the other football players. I’ll save his precious Glee Club and he’ll be putty in my hands.

                **To: Santana & Brits**

**Meet me at the choir room. I need you -Q**

There, that ought to do it. We will go in and audition for Mr. Shue and surprise the club when we show up for practice.

* * *

No POV

The rest of the day went by without incident. Rachel attacked Finn when he told her the story of the break up. “I’m so proud of you for standing up for yourself. I knew you could do it.” she then planted a kiss on his soft lips

“I’m proud of me too. She made me so mad, you know. Then she threatened you and I just snapped. The whole hall heard everything." Should I be more upset everyone knows my business?

He pulls her down to sit on his lap. They are alone in the choir room. Finn puts his hand on her naked thigh caressing, (that’s the word right?) yeah, caressing it.  He snakes his hand up her skirt and finds her lacy panties. Almost to the Holy Grail. A few more inches.

“Finn, stop” Rachel says and pulls away. So close. “We can’t do this here again. It was reckless and irresponsible already for us to have had relations at school. Not that I didn’t enjoy it. But I’d rather not get caught and my dad’s find out.”

Finn grumble, "She’s right," and he moves his hand from her thigh and kisses her.

She kisses him back and when air became a necessity she whispers into Finn’s ear, “You know my dads are away on a business trip until Sunday. I’ve got that big house all to my little ole self. What do you think we should do?”

Finn’s head shoots up to look at her and a big smile creeps across his face. “I can think of something,” he says, nudging her to expose her neck to him. He places his mouth on her neck, sucking ever so lightly. He’s leaving a mark but she doesn’t care. She’s too into her Finn fog, she doesn’t care about hiding it either.

They continue their make out session until the bell rings. They push apart, both pouting at the loss of contact, but lunch is over. “Three more hours, baby. Then I’m going to take you home and do naughty things to your smoking hot body,” his voice full of lust.

“Sounds delicious," she purrs. Neither of them paid any attention to the Mo-hawked boy watching them through the door.

'No fucking way! Thought Puck. 'My boy Hudson! He’s the man. Getting it on with the sweet Berry. That’s why he broke up with Q'.  He watches his friend give Rachel Berry another kiss. Puck has got to go. This is his chance to get Quinn. He will not be denied.

* * *

 

NO ONES POV

Over the past four weeks the world of McKinley High school had turned upside down. Cheerios and football players were in Glee Club. The Quarterback was dating the Gleek Queen. Quinn, Santana and Brittney were in the club and not causing drama. Somehow Quinn even convinced Puckerman to join and he brought Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford with him. Glee had the 12 members it needs to compete at Sectionals.

Finn and Rachel officially became a couple. They’d walk hand in hand in the halls. No one slushied her or any of the other glee members because Finn threatened to have them kicked off the football team. Being the QB and the coach’s favorite had its advantages.

Everything was going so well, it almost scared Finn. He couldn’t help but feel some type of doom hovered over the club. He wasn’t sure what Quinn’s angle for joining the club. Ever since the breakup she respected his wishes and stayed away from him and Rachel. Her actions were good, but were her intentions pure? Was she trying to sabotage the club? He didn’t know but he was keeping an eye out.

He had asked Puck why he joined. He told Finn, "You’re my boy. I got your back." Finn took him at his word. He’s known Puck pretty much his entire life. Puck was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a liar.

Finn and Rachel had been inseparable since the first time they had sex. With her dads always gone on business, they had the house to themselves a lot. This afternoon was no exception.

“Finn, I'm so close, baby. Help me." Finn had her pinned under him and he was pounding into her warm little body.

“Fuck Rach!" Thrusting in and out of his girlfriend became his favorite thing to do. Rachel was a wild cat in the sack. She was also a screamer. He had to muffle her whenever they were at his house so his mom didn’t hear.

Finn pulled her leg up over his hip so he could go deeper. He felt the head of his dick slam into the back wall of her pussy and that’s all she needed. He felt the walls surrounding him clench hard, squeezing his cock until he rode the wave of her orgasm to his own and they shattered together.

They were panting, trying to catch their breath. When all of the sudden she got flushed and she felt something making its way up. She felt nauseous. That was odd. Rachel was never sick. She pushed Finn off of her and darted to the bathroom. Finn was shocked. He jumped up and ran after her. He found her on her knees with her head in the toilet. She was throwing up.

He knelt next to her and held her hair while rubbing circles on her naked back. “It’s okay, baby. You’re going to be fine.” Once she finished, she flushed and then went to the sink and brushed her teeth. She made her way back to the bed where Finn had taken up residence waiting for her. She climb in next to him.

“I never get sick. I knew I shouldn’t have eaten that breakfast burrito. It smelled funky,” she tells him. 

“Next time we’ll know," Finn replied, kissing her. He pulled her onto his lap. “Rach, I wanted to tell you something." He's looking lovingly into her eyes. “These past few weeks have been the best of my life. I owe it to you. You let me be me. You're all kinds of awesome.” He paused causing Rachel to tense and wait for the 'but.......'

Finn sucked in a breathe letting it out slowly “I’m...I-I"

Rachel interrupts him, “Oh my god!  Are you breaking up with me? You are, aren't you? I knew this was too good to be true.” She’s trying to get off his lap but he’s holding her waist tight.

“Rachel, breathe. I'm not breaking up with you silly girl. I wanted to say before you butted in…I’m in love with you. I love you.” He looks at her and turns away, afraid she doesn’t feel the same. He feels her body shaking and turns, looking back at her. She’s crying.

“Oh baby, don’t cry. I’m sorry," he says, apologetically. "I shouldn’t have said anything. Gosh, I’m so stupid.” Now he’s trying to get up but she won’t budge.

“No, I’m not sad," explains Rachel. "This is happy crying. Happy because I’m so in love with you, too.” A wide smile adorns her face and he grasp her head in his large hands bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

“I love you Rachel Berry. I LOVE YOU!” he yells.

Rachel giggles at her boyfriend. “You are silly. I LOVE YOU too!” she yells out in her bedroom, her voice echoing off the walls.

They share some more sweet kisses before they turn steamy. His mom thinks he’s staying over at Puckerman’s house. This is the first time they’ll be spending the entire night together, and waking up together.

She feels his erection getting harder as the kissing becomes more urgent. She lifts up off the bed and slides down his long length, relishing the feeling of him being inside of her. She always thought that once she had sex she would like it too much, and she was right. She cannot get enough of Finn. Even at school they steal away to the prop room more times than she can count.

She rides his length, eliciting moans from her boyfriend. His moans turn her on and spur her to go faster. She slams down hard hitting the spot she needs. He reaches in front of her to find her little bundle of nerves. He rubs circles around it while Rachel bounces on top of him. 

“I’m cumming Finn. Oh my god!” she screams.

“Fuck Rach, I cumming!” he says just as he cums hard. He shoots his load up into his girlfriend. “I love you," he says, laying them both down, pulling the covers up over them.

* * *

 

Rachel’s POV

I woke up again to go throw up. What is wrong with me? I never get sick and I’m so tired all the time. I’ve got a gorgeous man in my bed and I’m over here in the toilet throwing up. This is just so unlike me. I take care of myself. I exercise, I eat right and I take my vitamins. I even sleep the required eight hours.

Sitting in the bathroom, I look around for a clean wash rag. I’ve used so many wiping my mouth after these bouts of nausea. Opening the bottom cabinet, I notice a box of tampons. An unopened box of tampons.

NO, NO, NO! I can’t be. When did I get my period? Oh my! I can’t remember. I’m freaking out right now. What am I going to do?  I sneak out of the bathroom and find some clothes. I pull on Finn’s t-shirt and find a pair of yoga pants. I look at Finn and he’s sound asleep. I creep out of the room and downstairs. Where’s my keys? Oh there, in the key bowl.

I drive to the corner 24 hour CVS and purchase 4 tests. I have to be sure. When I get back, Finn is still sleeping. I go into the downstairs bathroom.  Reading the instructions, I pee on all four sticks and wait.

**7 minutes.....**

What are we going to do if I am? What will Finn do? Will he leave me? I can’t do this without him. I love him so much.

**5 minutes....**

I can’t get rid of it. That’s’ not even an option. But could I give my baby away? I don’t think I could. I’ve never known my mother and I wouldn’t want my baby to go through that, searching every face in a crowd, trying to see if one of them is its mother.

**3 minutes....**

I’m too young to be mom. I’m just a kid myself. I have goals. Broadway, Tonys. OMG! I’ve ruined my life. Maybe it’s not happening. Finn, he’ll be stuck here in Lima with a wife and kid he never intended. I’ve ruined his life.

**Time’s up....**

I can’t look. Please, please. I slowly look down at the first one. Then the second, third and finally the fourth. Well, that’s that. I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant with Finn’s baby. How could we have been so careless?

* * *

 

**Finn’s POV**

Rolling over to pull Rach nearer to me, I reach out and her side of the bed is empty and cold. Where is she? I get up looking in the bathroom. She’s not there. I hear something in the kitchen so I pull on my boxers to go and find her.

I see her. Oh, she’s so beautiful. She’s so graceful. Watching her in the kitchen is like watching a ballet. She glides and glows. I love her.

“What you doing?” I ask, startling her.

“What are you doing up?” she asks.

“Well, that big old bed was kind of empty when I turned over. I missed you,” I say walking to her and wrapping my hands around her waist.

“I wasn’t feeling well again so I came down here so I wouldn’t wake you.”

“I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better, baby girl.”

“Just love me,” she says, tearing up.

I know something isn’t right. She’s too emotional for it to just be about being sick. I take her hand and lead her to the family room. I sit down and then pull her down onto my lap. I like her there, she fits perfectly.

“Rach, baby tell me what’s really going on. You know you can tell me anything right?” I assure her that I’m here for her no matter what.

“I’m afraid,” she whispers. “I’m afraid you’ll be mad.”

“I could never be mad at you for telling me how or what you feel.”

Tears begin to fall. “Hold me Finn, please just hold me.” I pull her closer to my chest, trying to get her as close as possible.  
  
“Rachel, you’re starting to scare me. What’s going on?” I ask sternly.

“Finn, I’m not sick because of a bad burrito. I realized I’m late. I went to the CVS and I’m so sorry. I thought I was getting out of here. I’ve ruined everything.” Her tears were now full on sobs. It was hard to understand her.

“Tell me baby. It’ll be okay. We’ll get through it together I prom…..” 

“I’m pregnant,” she blurts out.

Oh my god! Did she just say she’s pregnant? “Pregnant?” She nods. “With a baby? My baby?” I ask, waiting for confirmation from her.

“Yes Finn, a baby, your baby.” A baby. We are only 16. What are we going to do with a baby? Oh my god? What does a heart attack feel like?

“What are we going to do?” I asks, blinking wildly.

“Abortion is not an option,” she tells me, firmly. Good, because I don’t think I could handle it if she killed our kid.

“Finn, you know I’ve never known who my mom was. I know it’s not really the same but I don’t think I could give away my baby.” She looks at me, through sad eyes, asking me, no pleading with me to be okay with this. 

I sigh and then let it out, giving her my half smile I know she loves. “Well, I guess we’re having a baby. _Our_ baby. I couldn’t give our baby away either. I never knew my dad and I don’t want that for _my_ kid.”

“We really are going to do this?” she asks.

“I’ll be there every step of the way,” I reassure her. “We are in this together. A baby that’s half you and half me? What could be any better?” I kiss her then carry her upstairs. We still have a lot to talk about but tonight we will just hold each other.

A BABY.

* * *

 

**_Quinn’s House the next morning....._ **

It can’t be. I trusted that idiot. _“I’ve got this” he says_. I’m dead. My parents are going to burn me like a witch. Puckerman is a moron. How can we raise a baby when he still stands out at the 7-ll begging people to buy him beer? No, this won’t do.

OH MY GOD! That’s it. He’s just stupid enough to believe me. This is how I get Finn away from the hobbit. I’ll tell him it’s his. Even though we never had sex, he did arrive early that time in the hot tub. I can convince him that it’s his. Then I’ll give it up for adoption, he’ll never know and we can continue on with our lives the way it’s supposed to be. Me and Him. Finn and Quinn. Prom Royalty. Then we will get married and start a family.

Monday Finn Hudson, prepare to become a dad.

* * *

 

**Rachel’s house that same day....**

“Babe, are we going to tell our parents?” Finn asks his girlfriend. 

“I think we should hold off telling my dads because they are gone so much they hardly know you. I’d like them to like you first,” she responds.

“I think we should tell my mom. I don’t have secrets from her, other than the whole sleeping-at-Pucks thing but I’m actually here. But anyway, she’ll be supportive and she’ll help us. I know it.” Finn looks at her and Rachel looks like she wants to vomit.

“Okay, let’s tell your mom,” she finally says. “I hope she doesn’t hate me afterwards for ruining her son’s life.”

“You did not ruin my life. If anything, I ruined yours. You have such big dreams. Now, with a kid, it’s going to be harder. But I promise I will get you to Broadway, Rach. Baby or not, you are a star and you deserve to shine.”

“Finn, you always know just the right thing to say to me. I Love you.”

“I love you too,” he says. “We need to tell my mom today before we go back to school in the morning.”

Rachel shakes her head and they go get dressed. It’s Sunday and its Carole’s day off. She works as a nurse at the hospital.

They are ready to go and Finn holds her hand the whole way to his house, drawing imaginary circles on her hand. He kisses her at every stop light. Soon, they pull into the Hudson driveway.

Rachel takes a deep breath and tears start to well in her pretty brown eyes. “I don’t want her to hate me. She’s been so kind to me since we began dating. It’s like I have a mom. I don’t want to lose her.”

“Baby, she loves you. She told me. She knows you make me happy and that’s all she really cares about. She won’t be mad or hate you. She might be disappointed in both of us but she’ll love us through it. I promise.”

Finn holds her hand, opening the door to his childhood home. “Mom,” he calls out.

“In the kitchen,” his Mom answers. “I was getting lunch. Did you want....? Oh Rachel, so nice to see you. Why do you two look so nervous?” Carole asks, pulling Rachel into a warm motherly hug. This causes Rachel to lose it. Finn just shakes his head.

“What’s the matter sweetheart? It’ll be okay. Come let’s sit. Finn, what’s going on?” Carole asks her son, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Rachel looks at Finn and nods, burying her head into Carole’s chest. “....I’m sorry mom. We didn’t mean for this to happen, but it did and now there’s only one thing we can do about it.”

“Finn, what are you saying? Is....are you pregnant Rachel.” Rachel wails at the question and Carole pulls her closer.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay. Are we for sure?” ask Carole.

Rachel has calmed down enough to answer.  “I took four test this morning. They were all pos-pos-positive,” she stutters.

“Oh my,” says Carole. There is brief pause. “Okay, I’m going to make an appointment with Dr. Wu tomorrow and we are going to go and make sure. Then we will go from there. Okay?” Carole asks them both.

Finn and Rachel nod at his mom, and watch as she takes over. “Now, we’ll take this one step at a time. I’m disappointed in both of you. I am not going to lecture you. I’m sure you realize the consequences of your poor choices but what’s done is done. I love you both and I’m glad you came to me right away.”

“I’m so sorry, Mom. But thank you for helping us,” said Finn.

“That’s fine.” She then stood. “Now, I’ll finish lunch so we can all eat.”

* * *

 

**Monday morning at Dr. Wu’s office.....**

The three of them are waiting to be called. Carole had called both teens out sick at school. Rachel’s Dads were still out of town.

A nurse appears, calling for “Rachel Berry.” Rachel and Finn stand. Rachel turns to Carole. “Will you come with us? I really need a mom.”

“Sure sweet girl, let’s go,” Carole replied, following the two of them to the exam room.

Rachel is weighed, her vital signs are taken and finally the nurse has her pee in a cup. “Put this gown on and Dr. Wu will be with you in a minute. This shouldn’t take too long.” With that she leaves.

Rachel changes and is sitting on the exam table. Finn on one side, his mom on the other. Dr. Wu comes in. “Rachel, nice to meet you. Who do we have here?” Dr. Wu asked, looking at Carole and Finn.

“This is my boyfriend Finn and his mom Carole. Anything you say to me you can say to them.” Rachel shoots Carole a tentative smile.

Dr. Wu continues. “What’s going on, Rachel? What kind of symptoms have you been having?”

“I’ve been really tired. I missed my period, which have been regular since I started, and I’ve been unable to keep anything down,” Rachel says, listing her symptoms.

“Well, with the symptoms you’ve been exhibiting and the test results, congratulations are in order. You’re definitely pregnant,” Dr. Wu says excitedly.

One tear rolls down Carole’s cheek. Her baby is going to be a dad. She knows how hard this will be for the both of them. But she sees the love between them. She had that with Finn’s dad. Carole steps over to Rachel.

“Are you okay?” she asked, putting an arm around her.

“I knew it already, but yes I’m good with it,” answers Rachel. “I know that we are young but I love Finn. There is no other option but to keep this baby. I can’t give it up. Not knowing my own mother, I can’t do that to our baby.”

Carole nods and goes to Finn, hugging him. “How about you?”

Finn smiles at his mom “I know it’s going to be tough. But I’ve had the best role model on how to be a parent. So I’m good.”

Carole looks at Dr. Wu. “So can I get a picture of my grandbaby?”

Finn and Rachel laugh and Dr. Wu goes to get the ultrasound machine. With the machine set up, Dr. Wu tells them they probably won’t hear the heartbeat until next time but they will probably be able to see the little peanut.

“Okay everything looks right on target for five weeks. That’s right?” Rachel nods. “So right here,” continues Dr. Wu, pointing, “the little white pea shape is your baby.”

Rachel starts to cry while Finn kisses her forehead. “That’s our baby, Rach.”

“Our baby Finn.” Rachel says, smiling up at him.

“I’ll print you a couple of these and you can get dressed. The girls up front have your prenatal vitamins. Take them on a full stomach or with milk. I read that you are a vegan.” Rachel nods. “Well, little mother, you are going to have to give that up while you’re pregnant. The baby needs a lot of protein that only animal products can provide. You’ll also need to introduce diary like eggs and real milk. I want to see you in four weeks. Congratulations once again.”

“Thank you Dr. Wu. I’ll try beefing up my diet.” They all laugh at her pun.

Rachel, Finn and Carole go out to dinner at Breadstix.

“Rachel, I think you need to tell your Dads sooner rather than later. You’re going to need all the support you can get. And they should know.” Carole tells her.

“She afraid Mom. Afraid of their reaction.” Finn tells his mom.

“If you want, we can invite them to dinner at the house and tell them together.” Carole says.

“Thank you Carole. I know you didn’t sign up for this when Finn introduced me as his girlfriend. But if you’re there I think I can tell them. If you’re both there.”

“We will be,” Finn assures her. He then pulls her close and places a kiss to her temple.

* * *

 

Quinn POV

Why wasn’t he at school today? This plan has got to work and I need to start soon. I want him back where he belongs. With me. Man hands won’t know what hit her. He would never abandon his kid. He’s such a good guy. I do like him but....No. No buts. This will work. I know it.

I’ll corner him tomorrow and drop the bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee, it’s characters, it’s dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters.  
> As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can’t handle it this is not for you.


	3. Chapter 3 Quinn’s Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will take place during and beyond Showmance. Quinn will lie to him about her pregnancy in an attempt to hold on to him. Rachel lets him choose, hoping he chooses her and their baby. Puck will be consumed with guilt that it’s literally making him sick. Title of this Fiction comes from Creed’s With Arms Wide Open. Enjoy

* * *

**Quinn’s POV**

**Tuesday Morning at the Fabray house.**

I swear even if this kid comes out with a mo-hawk I will go to my grave swearing its Finn’s. He’s such a great guy, and Puck is an idiot. I’m an idiot. How could I have trusted Puckerman to be responsible? Ugh, this is all HER fault. If she hadn’t pulled Finn away from me I would never have felt fat and ugly and slept with Puckerman.

I fasten my high pony and head out the door to my car, daddy bought for me for being President of the celibacy club. What a joke?

Pulling into the parking lot there are not many cars. I see his beat up ugly truck, can he be any more of a hillbilly. But at least I know HE’s here today, which means stubbles is here. I’ve got to get him away from her to put my plan in place.

Santana! That’s it.

S: Can u distract man-hands? I’ve got to talk to Finn-Q

Q: What 4?-S

S-Will u just do it? I’m not ready 4 the world to know Q

Q- I’ll keep her back in 3rd period. U owe me-S

S-of course-Q

Oh, great what the hell does he want? “Hey Quinn” Puck says to me.

“Go away Puckerman, I don’t want to talk to you” I say to him

“Too bad, I’ve got things to say to you. I want to be with yo…..Ewe Q that was disgusting” Puck follows me after I ran off cutting off his sentence.  I needed to throw up, damn morning sickness.

“Go away Puck” I yell

“No Q, not until you tell what’s going on.”

“It’s none of your business, I has nothing to do with you”

“You just did a full on Linda Blair, are you sick?” Puck asks

“No I’m not, I must have eat something bad” I lie “I’ve got to get to class” I push past him and he grabs my wrist.

“No, I’m not stupid Q, if you’re not sick, then it’s something else. Something else that will be here in nine months.” Puck shocks me.

I can’t look at him. He’ll know I’m lying.  I shake my head. “I doesn’t matter, because it’s not yours.” I tell him because he’s figured it out.

“Wow that’s funny considering you were a virgin when we did it” he spits at me.

“You don’t know that. Me and Finn…” I try to say it but he blows up.

“YOU and FINN never had sex Q, I know for a fact. Finn’s my boy he would have told me.”

“Do you make it a habit to sleep with your boy’s girlfriend” I spew back at him

“I’ll take care of you and the baby. I’m not a dead beat.” Puck explains. He looks sincere, but No I need Finn, I need those crowns and Finn is my ticket to Royalty, baby or not. His status is secure.

“Didn’t you get fired for peeing in a fryer? You’re a Lima Loser and that’s all you’ll ever be. Finn will be the father.” I tell him

“Are you crazy? I’m not letting you lie to him. He’s my best friend and brother. I might have been a dick and slept with his girl but I’m not lying to him about this Quinn. I won’t do it.” Puck walks away. Now what the hell am I supposed to do?

“Finn will believe me, he’ll believe it because I’m head of the celibacy club and he knows I would never have sex before marriage. I’ll tell him Puck likes me and that’s why he’s lying about being the father. This could work.

* * *

 

**Puck’s POV**

That bitch done lost her mind if she thinks I’m letting her lie to my best friend. I may want to set myself on fire every time his midget girl speaks but he’s never been happier in his life. I’m not going to let him get his hopes up that he’s going to be a dad. He’s never had a dad and he’s always told me when he’s a dad he’ll never leave. I’ve got to find him before Quinn does.

* * *

 

**Finn’s POV**

I know I should probably be freaked out that Rachel’s pregnant with my baby because I just turned 17 and she’s 16 but I’m not. I did at first because of the shock. It really should be a shock considering we weren’t always very good about protection. She’s so beautiful, smart, and sexy and now that she’s carrying my baby she glows.

I’m scared to tell her parents though. I don’t want them to take her or my kid from me. I don’t think I’d be able to live without her. She’s my whole world. And her and this baby are my family.

Oh fuck what the hell does she want? I know that look that’s scary Quinn. What could she possibly want after all this time? I’ll just head in the other direction, even if it takes me longer to get to the gym. Don’t look back and maybe she’ll forget….

“Finn” she yells

“Fuck, what do you want Quinn?”

“We need to talk” she demands

“Look Quinn, I don’t have anything to say to you. I’m with Rachel and that’s it.” I remind her

“I have something to say to you. You remember when we were in my parent’s hot tub” she tells me

“So, what about it” I say annoyed at this conversation.

“Well, your little mailman problem, I’m pregnant and it’s yours” She says with a straight face.

“Mine?” I ask her

“Yes you. Who else’s could it be” Quinn says with tears in her eyes.

“Anyone else’s because we never had sex Quinn” I recap for her.

“My doctor says that the temperature is perfect for sperm to swim in” Quinn trying to convince me. Boy she really believes I’m a moron.

“We had on our swim suits. Do you really think I’m that stupid Quinn? There is no way you can get pregnant that way.” She looks at me stunned.  She really did think I’m that stupid.

“Yes, you can! My Doctor” She says loudly

“Look Quinn I don’t know what you’re trying to pull but it isn’t going to work. I’m with Rachel and that is not changing.”

“You would abandon your child for that hobbit” she is seething.

“I’m not abandoning my kid, because your pregnant with someone elses kid. Which mean you cheated on me. I’m not stupid Quinn, I know how babies are made.”

“This is your Kid Finn and you will support me and it” Quinn says as a matter of fact.

“If it’s my kid I want a fraternity test.” I tell her

“Wha-What?” she stumbles.

“Yea that’s what I thought. Look if this is my kid, which I highly doubt. I want a fraternity test to prove it. I’ve got too much of my own shit to worry about you and your lies” I tell her trying to get away from her.

“I will go to my grave swearing this is your kid Finn” Quinn yells and people are starting to stare.

“Like I said prove it” I say and walk away. I have to find Rachel before she hears this garbage.

“Finn!” I hear and turn around to face Puck.

“S’up man.”

“S’up” he says

“I have to tell you something and you’re going to be mad, but in the long run I think you’re going to thank me.” Puck starts rambling.

“What is it? I’ve got to find Rachel before Quinn or anyone else” I tell my bro.

“Quinn found you already?” he asks

“Yeah, so what was it you wanted to tell me”

“Finn, I’m sorry first. I didn’t mean for it to happen and I really liked her.” He’s explaining

“Okay, liked who?” I ask. Puck is looking at the ground avoiding my eyes. He’s done something bad. He only won’t look at me if he’s done something to me.

“I kind of sort of slept with….” I didn’t hear him “Slept with who?” I ask him.

“Quinn okay, I slept with Quinn, when she was still your girlfriend. I know it was a dick move, but Finn, I love her.” I’m trying to process what he just told me. Why is he telling me this now? Oh!

“It’s your kid?” I ask him.

“Yes, she said I was a Lima Loser and she said even if the kid came out with a Mohawk she’d swear it was yours. Did you have sex with her?” 

“First off, no I was a virgin the whole time I was with Quinn, Second she did tell me that it was mine and I told her I wanted a fraternity test”

“Fraternity test? You mean paternity test”

“Yes, Puck. I can’t believe you slept with my girlfriend. How could you do that to me? We were bros.” I say but am I really that upset. I did sleep with Rachel when I was still technically with Quinn.

“Look, dude, I’m sorry I hurt you but I’m not sorry it was Quinn. Like I said I love her”

“I believe you. But why are you telling me this now?” I ask her

“Because she’s trying to ruin your life and take my kid from me. I’m not a dead beat. I’m not my father. I take care of my family. And you’re my family and I couldn’t live with myself if I let her do that to you.” He tells me with all sincerity.  Here’s the thing about Puck, he is fiercely loyal, except the whole sleeping with Quinn thing, so I know he’s doing the right thing because of that. I’m grateful, because I really don’t need Quinn and her drama ruining me and Rachel’s relationship.

“Thanks Puck. Even though you slept with my girlfriend. I know you got my back. I hope you’re happy with that. I think maybe I’m going to need a little space. But I think we’ll be okay” I tell him.

“Thanks man that means so much to me. I don’t want to lose our friendship. You really are my brother.’ He tells me.

“So you were a virgin, meaning you aren’t anymore” Puck asks. Of course he’d get that out of everything.

“Out of everything that’s what you heard.” I ask shaking my head, typical Puck.

“So you and Berry HuH?

“It’s really not your business. But yeah, I really love her and she loves me.” I say not giving too much away. Rachel would kill me if she knew I was sharing anything with Puck.

“I got to find her before Quinn or someone else that may have over heard her tell me her bullshit tell Rachel. She doesn’t’ need that stress. It’s not good for the ba…….” I catch myself before I let it out.

Puck looks at me and I can see it he figured it out. His eyes go wide “No fucking way”

Please Puck, don’t say anything. We told my mom and we are telling her dad’s Thursday” I beg him

“Not my story to tell. Like I said you’re my bro, and I got your back. Go find my hot jew ma”

“PUCK” I growl walking away.

“Sorry” he yells

* * *

 

**Rachel’s POV**

Thank God for Carole. I don’t know if I’d be able to get through this without her and Finn. She’s been so supportive. I love Finn so much. My dads are going to be so disappointed in me. They are not going to take this news very good.

Why is everyone looking at me? What did she just say? “Excuse me?” I ask the blonde girl who just past me.

“I asked how you like the fact that your boyfriend knocked up Quinn Fabray?” she snickers and walks away.

No, no this cannot be happening. He told me he was a virgin. Did he sleep with her after we did? Oh MY GOD, this is not happening. I run to the nearest bathroom to empty the contents of my already empty stomach.

I hear the bathroom door open hoping whoever it is leaves me alone.

“Berry” I hear a male voice.

“Noah, what are you doing? You can’t be in here it’s the girls washroom.” I tell him flushing the toilet.

“I saw you come running in here and I heard what Tiffany told you. I want you to know it’s not true. Finn is not the father of Quinn’s baby. I am. I’m not letting her ruin what you and Finn have. He’s my brother and you make him happier than I’ve ever see him.  He’s always been a little sad, ever since I’ve known him because of not having a dad. But since you came into his life, that sadness is gone and I’m not letting Quinn steal that from him.” Puck tells me with tear in his eyes. He really does care about Finn.

“Thank you for telling me Noah. I didn’t know what to think when she said that. I’ve not been feeling well anyway.” I convey to him.

“I see. I hope you feel better Berry. Take care of my bro, he really loves you.” With that Puck leaves and I need to find Finn.

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The first bell rings so Rachel scurries to class. Finding Finn with have to wait. She hates this class because she has it with Santana Lopez, and Quinn Fabray. The lying bitch. Rachel walks in and takes her seat. She hears Santana and Quinn laughing

“Hey, hobbit. Did anyone ever tell you, you dress like one of those bait girls on ‘To catch a predator’? “She says to Rachel.

“Original. Did anyone ever tell you you’re a bitch” Rachel says back to her.

“What did you say to me?” Santana says getting up.

“I didn’t stutter.” Rachel says standing up, she was sick of letting these girls get to her. Maybe it was the hormones but she was done being bullied.

“You’re going to regret that dwarf” Santana yells at her.

Rachel calmly without warning slaps Santana across the face. The entire class gasps in horror at the site and brace themselves for Santana’s brutal retaliation.

“That’s for every mean thing you have called me since 3rd grade. I’m sick and tired of you and your Bleach blonde Barbie over there thinking you can treat me any old way. I’m not taking it anymore.”

Just as Santana’s hand connects with Rachel’s cheek Mr. Shue walks in the door. “SANTANA! Figgin’s” s office NOW!” he yells at her.

“She started it Mr. Shue. She slapped me first” Santana says trying to defend herself. “I don’t care you don’t slap anyone. Either of you. Santana now.” Mr. Shue yells again.

“What about her” Quinn sticks her nose in. “I’ll take care of her and mind your own business Quinn.” Mr. Shue tells her as Santana head to Figgin’s office.

“Rachel choir room now!” Rachel stands again and gathers her things walks past Quinn and whispers “Noah told Finn the truth. Your little lie is out” With that she walks out with her head held high.

Quinn dropped her head in shame. How could Puck do this to me? She thought. I’ll just deny it. But he did ask for a paternity test even if he said it wrong he knows more than I thought. His mom is a nurse, she probably told him. Damn everything was supposed to go my way. Why can’t he just want me? Damn Finn, Damn Rachel. What am I going to do now? Quinn is distraught and tries to figure a way out of this. But it’s damn near impossible.

In the Choir room

“Rachel, what has gotten into you? You don’t go around slapping people. That’s not who you are.” Mr. Shue begins.

“Well, Mr. Shue right before you got there she was insulting me for the millionth time since I’ve known her and I guess I just have had enough.”

“You know I’m going to have to give you detention and call your dads?” he tells her.

“I doubt my dad’s would care they are out of town yet again. Could I ask you to call Mrs. Hudson? I’ve kind of been staying there since my dads are gone again.” Rachel pleads with Mr. Shue.

“Sure….” Mr. Shue is interrupted by Finn running into the choir room “Baby, are you ok? Did Santana really slap you? Oh, my god look at your face. Is the baby ok? Finn spits out the sentences so fast neither Rach nor Mr. Shue can answer him

“Wait, baby?” Mr. Shue asks and Rachel’s head falls into her hands.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry Rachel I didn’t mean to. It just came out” Finn apologizes to the mother of his child and pulls her into a hug.

“No, Finn its okay, he’ll find out eventually.” Rachel says tears falling from her eyes.

“DO your parents know?” Mr. Shue answers.

“My, mom does. We are telling her dads Thursday” Finn answers for both of them.

“I’m here for you guys. Whatever you decide. I’ll support you. But I really have to give you detention Rachel and I’ll call Finn’s mom. Maybe she can come get you. It looks like you’ve had a rough morning.”

“Thanks Mr. Shue. I’ve already text my ma, she’s on her way.” Finn tells them. “She told me to text her if anything happened today with Rachel or the baby.”

“Thank you Finn, I love you” Rachel says kissing him on the mouth.

Mr. Shue clears his throat at the teenagers as the kiss went from G to NC-17 quickly.

“Sorry Mr.Shue” the couple says in unison.

“I love you too, Rach” Finn tells her.

The trio wait for Carole to come and Mr. Shue tells her she can start her detention tomorrow during her free period so she wouldn’t miss out on her extra-curriculars.

Finn’s mom arrived and Mr. Shue took her into the office to explain what was going on. While the adults were in the office Finn and Rachel had the chance to talk.

“Finn, I heard about Quinn.” Finn tried to interrupt her. “No, Finn let me get this out. I know she’s lying. Noah, saw me run to the ladies room after one of her cheer minions taunted me with the news that she was pregnant trying to say it was yours. I just want you to know I would have believed you if you had told me instead of Noah”

“He’s being a good friend, except the part where he slept with my then girlfriend, but that doesn’t bother me. She tried to tell me that bull shit and I told her if it was mine she’d have to prove it because we never had sex. She tried telling me that when we were in the hot tub and you know my little problem with getting excited too early, is how she got pregnant. She really thinks I’m a moron. My mom’s a nurse for crying out loud, she told how babies are made in the 6th grade.”

“You’re not a moron baby. I love you for telling me the truth. But what if she doesn’t drop it?” Rachel asks

“Well, I’m telling my mom what she tried to say and she’ll have to get a fraternity test to prove who the dad is and I know for sure it ain’t me.” Finn assures his tiny girl.

“Paternity. A fraternity is what you join during collage. You’re so cute.” She tells him.

“We will tell mom about Quinn tonight okay, but for now I want you to go home and sleep. You’ve been throwing up all morning haven’t you?” Finn knows her so well.

“Yes, I am kind of worn out. Who knew that creating life was so exhausting?” Rachel says chuckling into Finn’s broad chest.

Carole comes out of Mr. Shue’s office. “Ready Rachel?” she asks. “Yes ma’am.” Rachel responds. “I’ll see you after Football practice m’kay babe” Finn tells her giving her one last kiss before she leave with his mom.

* * *

 

Finn returns home to find a note from his mom:

_Finn:_

_Rachel’s dads know she’s here because she didn’t want to be by herself. They are fine with that. And they will be here Thursday for dinner._

_I was called into work for the evening shift. I should be home around 12:30-1:00 am. I made you kids’ dinner. Have Rachel heat it up._

_When I left she was still asleep. Do your homework and get to bed at decent hour._

_  
I’m not stupid to think you guys only have had sex once, but please not while I’m in the house. And you can share your bed with her, she’s already pregnant._

_Love Mom._

He has the coolest mom in all of Lima. Finn goes upstairs to check on Rachel. He finds her on his bed in his McKinley High t-shirt and her light blue panties he loves so much. He strips down to his boxer’s. Then sets an alarm for two hours and snuggles up next to her. She turns over and puts her head on his chest.

Two hours later

Finn is woken up not to his alarm but to a beautiful brunette with her hand in his boxers stroking his long length.

“Mmm, hello to you too” Finn smiles at her.

“I tried to wake you up when the alarm went off, but you wouldn’t budge. I see my next method it working” she blushes while continuing to stroke his member.

“Mom’s at work, we are all alone” he says capturing her lips and flipping her onto her back. “Whatever shall we do with ourselves.” She says mischievously.  “I’ve got a few ideas” Finn wiggles his eyebrows placing kissing along her neck pulling her t-shirt over her head. She laid before him with just her blue panties. “So beautiful” he whispers. Rachel moves her hand to his waistband and pushes them down releasing the giant erection from within. She smiles looking at her man, and what she does to him. She takes pride knowing that his dick stand at attention for her. It turns her on so so much. “Oh, Finn I need you” she moans.

“I know baby” he moves to remove her panties. He pulls at her waist and she lifts her hips off the bed for him to easily slide the panties off, leaving her naked and ready for him. He works his hand between her thighs find a warm wet center, waiting for him to enter her.

Finn aligns himself to her core and pushes in “I love you” he says. Rachel gasps with pleasure and Finn slowly moves in and out of her tight body. He thrust and touches her innermost spot sending a blinding light behind her eyes.”FINNN” she yells. “Yes, baby. You like that don’t you. You want me to hit it again? I want you to sing for me Rach.” He demands as he plunges his long length finding her spot once more causing her to sing his name once more “FiINN”

“Was that a high F?”” he asks and smirks continuing to thrust in and out. Pushing and pulling out causing more music from his tiny star. She smacks him “no a G” and moves her hips to meet his thrust for thrust. The couple continue making music while building up their orgasm. Finn lifts Rachel so she’s now sitting on his lap, and he thrust up into her causing her to scream once more. Finn pushes up into her and she dives down on top of his cock. “I’m going to cum, Rach” Finn yells. He put his hand between them finding her sensitive bundle. Once he has it he rolls it between his fingers and with one final thrust into her hitting her pleasure center he has her cumming hard around his dick and he feels her juices sliding down his length. Her walls are shaking causing him to follow just as hard. He releases up into his love “RACH, FUCK” he bellows and wraps her up in his strong arms, letting them fall to their sides to catch their breath.

Once they recover they dress to eat and do their homework.  They finish the evening with Chicago Fire then go to bed for a couple more rounds of loving making. Pregnancy has made Rachel even more turned on by Finn than before. They finally fall asleep in each other’s embrace. Awaiting the morning and a new day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four  
> The Misters Berry  
> How will her dads take the news?  
> I have always hated how the writers on the show made Finn an idiot to believe Quinn’s lie. So my Finn is smarter than that and knows how babies are made.  
> Reviews are welcome. All feedback is appreciated. Unless it’s to yell at me for it not being a Faberry tale. I have paired them and if you just read the summary you would know it’s all Finchel all the time.
> 
> I do not own Glee, it’s characters, it’s dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters.  
> As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can’t handle it this is not for you.


	4. Chapter 4: The Daddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will take place during and beyond Showmance. Quinn will lie to him about her pregnancy in an attempt to hold on to him. Rachel lets him choose, hoping he chooses her and their baby. Puck will be consumed with guilt that it’s literally making him sick. Title of this Fiction comes from Creed’s With Arms Wide Open. Enjoy

* * *

**Wednesday Morning at the Hudson House**

**Finn POV**

Waking up to Rachel will never get old.  I open my eyes to find my tiny love, but when I reach out she’s not there. I hear her in the bathroom. I jump up to find her hunched over the toilet emptying the nothingness in her belly.

“Oh, baby I’m so sorry you have to go through this” I tell her, drawing circles on her back while holding her hair.

“It my fault too, we are in this together remember” she reassures me. She is all kinds of awesome. I love her so much.

“I love you Rach”

I love you too “she tells me.

“I think I’m finished. I’m jumping in the shower” she winks at me.

“I could use a shower” I look at her hoping she’d invite me into her shower.

“No, you’re moms down stairs. She said not when she’s in the house. Now go and tell her about crazy Quinn and her threats” Rachel stands on her tip toes and kisses me on the mouth. I squeeze her ass and leave to find some sweats.

I find my mom in the kitchen making breakfast. “Morning Ma”  
  
“Good Morning Finn, Rachel up?”  
  
“She’s in the shower. I have to tell you something. Quinn’s pregnant”

“FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON, TWO GIRLS YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME” Mom can be pretty scary when she wants to be, I haven’t seen her this mad since Puck and me put a PB & J in the VCR.

“Mom, it’s not mine” I promise her.

“Then why are you telling me. Why do I care if that girl is pregnant?”

“She’s trying to say it’s mine. Even though I never had sex with her. She told me that…..god this is embarrassing”  
  
“Finn tell me” mom is getting annoyed

“She said that the time we were in her parent’s hot tub and I got a little too excited and you know. That the doctor told her it’s the perfect temperature for sperm. But we had our swimsuits on. She really thinks I’m an idiot.” I recount the story Quinn told me.

My mom did something very much unexpected. She burst into a fit of laughter. “She… What? Does she think…?” Then I could see she was getting very angry.

“Does she think I raised a boy who doesn’t know how babies are made? How could someone lie about something so important? Do you know who the father is Finn?” She rants

“Puck, he’s the one that told me she was going to try and pin it on me.”

“Puck, your best friend Puck?”

“Yep, But it’s okay mom, I didn’t really love Quinn and I did kind of cheat on her with Rachel.” I explain.

“You kids are giving me whiplash. You know it’s not okay to cheat right?” she asks

“I know mom, but Rachel, there’s something about her. I can’t help myself. She like a magnet. The first time I heard her sing, that was it for me mom. I knew I loved her and would do anything to be with her. That’s why I broke up with Quinn. I love Rachel” I tell her.

“You really feel that way” Me and mom both snap our heads to the small girl with a big voice and see her ready for school.

“Of course” I declare to her. “You’re it for me. I know we are still in high school, but I can’t picture anyone else with me, sharing my life with than you.”

I wipe some tears that had fallen and scoop her up in to a hug.  
  
“I love you Finn” Rachel says “Me too baby” I tell her dropping a quick kiss to her lips.

“Okay, so Quinn. We know it’s not your baby so there really isn’t anything to do. Puckerman has to handle it. Did he tell his mom?” My mom questions both of us.

“He told me and Rach but I don’t know if he told Ruth” Ruth is Puck’s mom. She’s also a good friend to my mom.

“You have to get him to tell his mom, Finn. He’s your best friend and he’ll listen to you. We’ve got enough to deal with without getting in the middle of that fiasco” mom says.

Rach and I both nod our heads.

“I will. I’m going to jump in the shower and get ready for school.’ I hug my ma and kiss Rachel on the temple and head off to the shower.

* * *

 

**Rachel’s POV**

Carole is the best mom in the whole world. Finn is so lucky she’s his mom. I don’t even know what my mother looks like. Sometimes I get scared that I won’t know how to be a mom. Finn tells me that I can just watch his mom and learn everything I need. He’s right Carole is the best.

I finished my eggs and sausage and clear the table. I load the dishwasher and turn to find Carole just looking at me.

“Did I do something wrong” I inquire

“No sweetie, you did everything right” Carole says hugging me. She always know when I need a mother.

“It’s going to be okay. You know I didn’t know what I was doing when I had Finn. Six months after he was born I was burying my husband and I’ve been a single mom since. You have Finn and me. Finn is not going anywhere. I raised my son to take care of his responsibilities. You can count on that. I will help you every step of the way. I promise.”

“Thank you. I am very insecure about being a mom. I mean I’m so young and I never had a mom” I try to explain but get choked up.

“Rachel, you don’t need to have had a mom. No one know how to be a mom. It’s a learning process. I can’t tell you how to be a mom, but I can offer you advice and be there for my grandbaby.”

“Thank you Carole. That means the world to me” I tell her giving her a warm hug. Finn finally finishes getting ready and we are off to another exciting day of education.

* * *

**Wednesday Detention**

Rachel walks in the room and just as she expected the usually suspect are there. The guy who’s always smoking pot on the quad, the girl who is constantly tardy. Puck, for undoubtedly throwing someone in the dumpster. And to her dismay Santana Lopez. Rachel takes her seat in front so she doesn’t have to see Santana or hear her snide comments.

“Hey stubbles” Santana says trying to goad Rachel. Rachel ignores her like she promised Mr. Shue and Carole.

“I said Hey stubble” she says again and Rachel ignores her.

“That’s okay you don’t need to look at me to hear what I have to say. I’m going to lay some knowledge on you. Quinn’s preggers and the baby dad is none other than your Pillsbury dough boy Finn.” Santana sneers.

Rachel laughs looking over her shoulder at Puck who is sitting there with his jaw opened.

“What are you laughing at dwarf? Quinn is having Finn’s baby and Finn will be dumping you for Q any day now. We all know how Finn is, he’d never leave his baby.” She is trying so hard to get Rachel to get mad, but she doesn’t know that Rachel knows the truth and Rachel doubts Quinn told Santana the truth. If one thing she knows Santana does not like to be made to look like a fool.

“Well that’s funny, because I know for a fact that I’m the only one Finn has ever had sex with. You can’t get pregnant in your bathing suit in a hot tube. First there has to be penetration which there was none and second the temperature of the hot tub would kill any sperm that may have floated out of Finn because the mailman didn’t work.” Rachel states smugly and turns to face the front.

She hears Puck laughing and Santana huffing.

“How do you know they never had sex?” Santana asks Rachel.

“Because I was his first and he broke up with her the day after and we’ve been fucking like rabbits since.” Rachel turns and finds Puck’s eyes bugged out of his head and Santana with her jaw on the floor.

“Did you just say Fucking” Puck asks Rachel. “Sure did’ Rachel says back. “Damn Berry didn’t know you had it in you” Puck squawks.

Santana opens and closes her mouth like she’s trying to find something to say. “I’m the father San, I fucked Quinn, took her V-card. She’s trying to get Finn back and thought that this would do the trick. But I’m not about to let her ruin his life. She’s crazy if she thinks I would. Finn’s my best friend. I’ve got his back.” Puck tells Santana.

Santana looks at Puck and knows he’s telling the truth. “That bitch. I can’t believe she lied to me and let me look like an ass. I’m sorry Rachel, I just assumed because they were dating.”

“Well you know what they said about assuming it’s not your fault really. Quinn is the liar and you were being a good friend I guess.” Rachel voices[KH1]  to Santana.

“No it was me being a bitch. I’m not going to be your best friend or anything but I’m not going to be a bitch to you anymore. We are in glee together and well that’s it.” Santana states and folds her arms across her chest.

“Fine, truce for glee” Rachel says. “Also, I’m sorry for slapping you. I don’t know what came over me.”

“I’m sorry too, is your face okay” Santana looks where she had slapped Rachel. She could see that Rachel had put cover up on it.

“It’s a little black and blue but cover up works well” Rachel smiles.

Finn was finished with football practice and standing outside the detention room waiting for Rachel when Quinn came up to him. Finn rolled his eyes and tried to walk away. Quinn grab the back of his jacket to hold him there.

“I’ve got something to say” Quinn says to Finn

“Well I don’t want to hear what you have to say” Finn spits back at her. His word dripping with venom. How could he ever thought he loved this girl? She’s standing in front of him but she’s a stranger to him.

“You’re going to listen. I’m going to get the paternity test and you are going to be sorry that you doubted me.” Quinn begins

Finn cuts her off. “I’m going with you. You are not doing it on your own. I do not trust anything that come out of your mouth”

Quinn just stares at him. ‘Fuck, what do I to do now?’ she thinks to herself. She did not see that one coming. He’s not as dumb as she thinks.  She needs to think. She turns and storms pass him and runs out to her car.

Finn is still standing there when the door to the detention room opens. Rachel comes out and see him and her smile goes wide. Finn wraps her up in his arms.

“Latter Berry” Santana says to her. Finn looks at Rachel concerned. “What was that?” He asks  
“we’ve come to a mutual understanding” she tells the tall boy.

“Puck, can we talk?” Finn motions to Puck.

Puck nods. “What’s up?”

“I told my mom about Quinn and her lie. I had to tell her you’re the dad. She wants you to tell your mom. I think you need your mom. Dude, she’s like my mom. She’ll be disappointed at first but she’ll support you” Finn relays to his best friend.

“Would you go with me? You and Rachel I mean.” Puck asks

“Sure” Finn and Rachel respond.

* * *

Telling Puck’s mom that Quinn was pregnant and trying to blame Finn was easier than they thought. Ruth took in what they had to say and she was just as understanding as Carole was. But she was pissed that Quinn was trying to keep Puck away from his kid.  One thing about Mama Puckerman, she was fierce when it came to her family. Ever since Puck’s dad abandoned them, she has protected Puck and Hannah and stood by them even when it was obvious that Puck or Hannah had been wrong.

Ruth decided that if Quinn was going to play these games with “her boys” as she called them, she was going straight to the source of the problem. Quinn’s parents.  The Fabray’s were well known in Lima.  Russell Quinn’s dad was a big time defense attorney with his own practice and a well know anti-Semite. Judy Fabray was an alcoholic mom who used her drinking to distract from the fact that her husband was a philandering piece of shit. Ruth figured Quinn thought if she said Finn was the dad, he wasn’t Jewish, her parents might not take so hard. But Ruth wasn’t having it. Noah may be a lot of things but she raised him to take care of his family.

When the kids were done talking to Ruth, her and Puck said goodbye to Rachel and Finn and headed to Dudley Road and the Fabray House.

*Ding Dong* Quinn heard the doorbell and look to her mom who was putting the finishing touches on dinner. Judy grab the towel and headed to the door.

“May I help you?” she asked

“Yes, you may. I’m Ruth Puckerman and this is my son Noah. We’ve come to talk to you and your daughter.”

“Well she’s just inside doing her homework. Wont’ you come in? Russell we have guest” Judy yelled for her husband.

“What is it dear? CNN and Wolf Blitzer is on” Russell say staggering out of the den.

“This Ruth Puckerman and her son Noah. They’d like to speak to us and Quinn” Judy explains

“Quinny come in here please” Judy yells for Quinn.

“Yes mom what, Puck what are you doing here?” she looks like she’s going to throw up.

“MY mom wants to discuss the…” “Puck please don’t” Quinn interrupts him and before either can say anything else Russell ushers them into the living room.

The Puckerman’s on one side the Fabray’s on the other.

“So Ruth is it?” Ruth nods and Russell continues “what is it that we need to discuss?” Ruth begins

“I don’t know if Quinn has secrets from you but Noah and I have a full disclosure policy. He tells me everything. I’m sorry to spring this on you and Quinn, dear, you really should have told them yourself. But I can’t let you do what you’re trying to do to Noah or to Finn.”

“What’s going on Quinn’ Judy asks and Quinn can only cry. “Do you want me to say it or do you Quinn” Puck asks her. Quinn stays quiet.

“Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, I... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to happen it just did, and I’m sorry. But I’m not a dead beat, I’m going to take care of it. Quinn’s pregnant and I’m the father.” Puck says and Russell jumps up off the sofa.

“WHAT THE HELL! QUINN SAY IT ISN’T SO. PREGNANT WITH A JEW!”

“You’re more upset that my son is Jewish than you are that they are going to have a kid” Ruth yells at Russell.

Quinn just continues to cry.

“What does Finn have to do with this? Quinn, you broke up months ago” Judy trying to understand

“Well, your daughter thought that I’d be a good idea to tell Finn it was his baby even though they never had sex. She thought that Finn would be stupid enough not to know how babies were made. She went so far as to tell him today that she’d get a paternity test thinking he’d back off. But he didn’t because Finn is smarter than anyone really knows.” Ruth explains

“OH, Quinny.  You not only ruined your life you were going to ruin the lives of two boys and that baby. Who are you? I don’t even know my own daughter?” Judy says standing to get away from Quinn.

“You need to get out” Russell says

“Ok we are going, but I will not let you keep Noah from his baby. I know some fancy attorneys too, Mr. Fabray. This isn’t over.” Ruth says

“I was talking to her” Russell says pointing at Quinn. “You have 30 minutes to pack and get out of my house. I’ve raised you better than to get pregnant and lie about it. I don’t care where you go, you just can’t stay here.” Russell tells his daughter and leaves.

Judy doesn’t’ say anything but stands there. “I need my mom” Quinn says sheepishly. “I’m sorry I’m a disappointment, I’m sorry I lied, but I need my mom.” Judy starts toward Quinn, to put her hand on her daughter’s shoulder, but pulls away and walks out of the room.

Quinn breaks down and Puck goes and wraps her up in a hug. “I’m so sorry Puck, I was scared. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“We both know that’s not why you did what you did, but we can’t change it. We can only fix it. No more lying. Finn doesn’t deserve that and neither do I.” Puck says.

“Noah, go help her pack her things. I’ll get your school work. You are coming with us and we will figure it out okay.” Ruth says and Quinn and Puck go to pack her stuff, when suddenly Quinn turns and hugs Ruth. “Thank you Mrs. Puckerman.” “You’re welcome. Let’s get to getting.”

Puck text Finn the cliff notes of what happened and told him they’d see them at school tomorrow. Well Finn and Rachel had other things going on tomorrow to be worried about Quinn and her drama.  Rachel’s dads were coming for dinner and they’d be telling them the truth about Rachel’s pregnancy. They only hoped her dads would take it better than the Fabrays.

* * *

 

  **Thursday afternoon.**

Mr. Shue had let Rachel out of detention today to get ready for the dinner at the Hudson house with her dads. Rachel knew her dads and they were not going to be happy. She expected them to act like the Fabrays had. But at least she had Carole and she was supporting her and Finn’s decision to keep their baby.

“Finn, does your mom want us to start dinner?” Rachel asks

“She said your dads wouldn’t be here until later like 7 so she would have time when she got home at 5:30.” Finn tells her moving to stand beside her. Wrapping his long arms around her he dropped a kiss along her neck line. Moving his hand to her side and caressing her arm up and down. “Mmm” Rachel mumbled. Finn picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom they have been sharing since they told his mom about the baby.

“You’re so beautiful” Finn tells her placing her on the bed. He pulls her sweater over her head leaving her in her white bra. He unzips her skirt and pulls it down her legs. Yep white panties to match the bra. He lays atop her and kiss her. He worships every inch of her torso. He reaches behind and unclasp her bra airing her bare breast before him. Finn pleasures her right breast in his hand, then takes the left into his mouth. He nips at the perking mound. Taking her nipple between his teeth earning a moan from his girl. He smiles on her boob and switches his hand and mouth to lave the other one. He moves down her belly stopping at her abdomen. Gently placing kisses along the width of her belly whispering love for his child.

“You’re wearing too many clothes Finn” Rachel manages to say between moans. Finn get up and sheds his clothes. Standing before her naked, Rachel takes him in. “you are so sexy” she tells him. He pulls her panties down and now they are even. Once more Finn hovers over her. His erection straining. She reaches her tiny hand to envelope his cock and slides her hand up and down the shaft. “Fuck” he moans. Rachel giggles because fuck is Finn favorite word when they are like this. “You know you can fuck me if you want?” she tells him “Oh, I want to” Finn responds diving into her center. He pushes in and says “I love you” Rachel gasps and takes in his length. He hits her spot immediately and she is soaring high. Finn pumps into her hitting that spot over and over. “Finn I’m about to” and she cums. He feels her slickness coating him and he thrust to reach his own release. “FUCK” he grunts and shoots his semen up into her core. He falls onto his elbows to hold himself from crushing her. He continues to move within her and looks at her “I love you so much” he says. “I love you too” she imparts.

Finn is hard again and is thrusting slowly. Rachel is moaning and she clawing at his back trying to get him closer. Finn is pushing and pulling and thrusting faster and deeper when they reach their second climax of the afternoon. The sweat is glistening off both of their bodies and Finn rolls over off of Rachel and pulls her to him. She yawns and closes her eyes. She sleeping within seconds and Finn follows. They have a long evening and a nap would serve them well.

It’s 6 o’clock when Rachel wakes up. “Finn, Finn wake up. We have to get ready.” She shakes him. “Mrmmph” Finn grunts. “Wake up” Rachel yells. “I’m up, I’m up” he says. They get into the shower and clean themselves. Dress and go to find Carole.

“Well afternoon sleepy heads” she greets the couple

“Sorry, baby makes me tired” Rachel says

“I can’t sleep whenever” Finn laughs.

“Uh hu, that it” Carole giggles under her breath.

The have everything ready when the doorbell rings. Finn and Rachel go to answer the door.

“Dad, Daddy I’m so happy to see you. I missed you” Rachel gives them a huge smile and hugs.

“We missed you too star” Daddy Hiram says. “Good to see you again son” Motioning toward Finn to shake his hand.

“Sir, nice to see you. Please come in meet my mother” Finn says moving to let the Misters Berry inside.

“Finn” Dad Leroy says sternly. “Sir” Finn responds holding his hand out, but Leroy didn’t take it.

“Oh, so what do we have here?” Carole asks walking in to the foyer from the kitchen.

“Carole I’d like you to meet my dads. Dads this is Carole Finn’s mom” Rachel introduces them.

“Mrs. Hudson, nice to meet you” Leroy extends his hand and Carole takes it. “Oh please call me Carole” “Leroy” “and you” “Hiram” “Nice to meet you Hiram. Let’s go into the dining room dinners on the table.”

Carole leads the daddies and the young couple into the dining room. Somehow Finn feels like he’s a lamb going to slaughter. Rachel squeezes his hand. Finn looks down at her and smiles. Dinner is going smoothly. They talk about everything from glee club to Hiram’s golf handicap.  Once they finished with dinner Carole escorts them all into the family room and gets the coffee.

Handing the Berry’s a cup each. Carole sits back and starts

“Hiram and Leroy. I want you to know how much I adore your daughter. She’s beautiful, smart and so talented. I know that my son loves her very much.”

“Thank you. We always believed she was all of those things. It’s nice to see we raised her to be a respectful young girl.” Leroy says giving Rachel a smile.

Rachel adverts his eyes and looks at her hand entwined with Finn’s.

“What’s going on Rachel?” Hiram notices Rachel shift in demeanor. But its Finn would speaks up.

“Mr. and Mr. Berry, I love Rachel and we never planned on this happening, we took every precaution” Even though the hadn’t always be so careful, he wasn’t going to admit that. “I’m sorry, Rachel’s pregnant” Finn ended his speech and looked at his mom who gave him a supportive smile.

Rachel look up at her dads and could see the disappointment in their faces. She couldn’t help it the tears that started to fall. Carole got up and engulfed the

petite girl in her arms “Shh, it’s going to be okay. It will be okay” she says.

Leroy roars “ITS NOT OKAY. How can you sit there and be so calm about this. Your son defiled our baby and now her life is ruined.”

“Don’t yell at me in my own home. I can sit here and be calm because that is what they need. They know, they made a mistake and it’s bad enough without screaming at them. It’s happened and there is nothing to be done about it. And if memory serves it takes two people to make a baby. Finn is a fault but so is Rachel. Finn will be there every step of the way with her as will I. You don’t get to come into my home and yell” Carole admonishes Leroy.

“Rachel, we raised you right. How could this have happened?” Hiram asks his only daughter.

“It just did. We used protection. It didn’t work one time. You know that birth control in any form is never 100%. I’m sorry that I disappointed you. But I’m not sorry about the baby. I mean. I’m sorry but I’m not. I love Finn and he loves me. We are keeping our baby” Rachel says

“Like hell you are” Leroy says

“It’s not your decision, its Rachel’s and mine” Finn standing to up to be eye to eye with Leroy.

“Son, its best you stay out of this” Leroy threatens Finn

“Sorry I can’t do that. She’s my everything and that baby is mine. I’m in it and I love her” Finn not backing down.

Leroy bumps Finn with his chest and Finn does not move. “Okay that’s enough of that” Carole says and Hiram reaches up for his husband’s hand. Leroy retreats and sits with Hiram.

“I took them to the doctor on Monday and she is definitely pregnant. It’s their decision and they have decided to keep their baby. I am more than willing to help them because Hudson’s do not turn their backs on anyone. No man left behind” she smiles at Finn because that had always been their motto, because his dad was a Marine. “I will support them as much as I can. Finn will get a job and they both will continue going to school.”

“What about college?” Hiram asks.

“Well Mr. Berry, Rachel will go to college if I have to work four jobs to pay for it. I am not going to let this affect her plans or dream. I will be with her and I will take care of her and the baby. I can do it.” Finn tells him. Rachel smiles at Finn with so much love.

“You say that now, but when it becomes too much what then” Leroy probes.

“My kid will never be too much sir, Rachel will never be too much. I love her. She’s enough for me.” Finn says.

“I wasn’t talking about you. Rachel is too good for you. You aren’t enough for her.” Leroy exclaims and stands up.

“Dad, how can you say that? You don’t even know Finn. I love him. He’s plenty good enough for me. He loves me and that’s all I need.” Rachel chastised her dad.

“You are right Mr. Berry. I’m not good enough for her, but I will be. I know I’m young but I can be a man that Rachel deserves. I will prove it to her everyday for the rest of my life, if she lets me. But, sir, Rachel knows what she wants and for some bizarre reason she has chosen to let me love her. And if I can keep convincing her to do that then we will be alright. You don’t have to like me. But I am the father of that baby and I’m not going anywhere.” Finn looks at his mom.

“My son is a good boy. And any girl would be lucky to have him love her. He chose Rachel and Rachel chose him. So this bull shit of my son not being good enough stops now. He’s going to be in her life and there is nothing you can do about it.” Carole spits at Leroy.

“I surely can, Rachel you are not to see this boy again and you are giving this baby up for adoption. End of story.” Leroy says.

“I won’t do it and you can’t make me” Rachel says defiantly all the tears cried out.

“I’m your father and I can and you will” Leroy roars back at his daughter.

“NO YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER. HIRAM IS MY FATHER, YOU ARE JUST MARRIED TO HIM.” Rachel yells then realizes what she said and covers her mouth.

Both of the Berry men are taken aback by Rachel’s outburst. “How could you know that? We’ve never told anyone” Hiram says

“I had my own DNA test done. You can do over the internet.’ Rachel tells them.

“Well it doesn’t matter because your father agrees with me, don’t you Hiram” Leroy asks his husband.

“Leroy, you can’t make her give up her baby without her consent.” Hiram reminds his husband. Hiram is a lawyer he would know.

“She’s only 16, we are her parents.” Leroy says.

“It doesn’t matter. She is the parent of the child she carries. It’s her decision and hers alone.” Hiram informs Leroy.

“And you are okay with this?”  Leroy is stunned Hiram is not more upset.

“No, I’m not but there really isn’t anything we can do about it.” Hiram says.

“The hell, Rachel if you choose to stay with this boy and have this baby you can no longer be in our family.” Leroy states. “I will not condone this and enable you to ruin your life” he continues. “Make a choice Rachel” he finishes.

Rachel looks at him, then to Hiram, who looks ashamed but turns from his daughter. She looks at Finn and his mom, then back to Leroy. “I- I never have hated anyone until right now. I choose Finn and our baby. I choose to take responsibility for my actions. I hate you Leroy Berry. I hate you for making me choose when you should be holding me and telling me everything is going to be alright.” With that Rachel runs up to Finn’s room and slams the door.

“I think it’s time you two leave. This stress is not good for Rachel or the baby.” Carole says “Finn, go to Rachel, make sure she’s alright” Finn nods leaving his mom and the daddies alone.

“Look, I can’t tell you what to do, but you will lose her forever if you don’t make this right. You will lose your only grandchild and miss out on what a wonderful woman Rachel is becoming. I said before I will support them and I meant it. Just think about what you’re doing and make damn sure that’s the right thing to do. You can see your way out.” Carole points to the door then goes to the kitchen.

Once outside the house Hiram turns to his husband. “You made this choice without me. I’m not happy about it, but we should have made it together.” with that the men drive to their house.

* * *

 

**Friday evening:**

Finn and Rachel had stayed home from school, because Rachel was too distraught and Carole was worried about her and the baby. Carole had just gotten home from work and was starting dinner when the doorbell rang.  She opened the door to a surprise.

“Hiram, what are you doing here?” she asks

“I can to give you these and tell you that we will be out of the house tomorrow all day and Rachel can come by and get her things. Have her leave the key and lock the door. She is welcome to keep her vehicle but we will not be paying for her insurance. Thank you Carole and take care of her” Hiram says and returns to his care then leaves.

Carole was stunned. She went back into the house and looked at what Hiram had given her. The first envelope contained a set of papers giving Carole guardianship over Rachel until the baby was born then Rachel would be declared an emancipated minor. The second envelope contained three checks. One for $150,000 for the express use of her college education. The second check was for $50,000 for Carole to use to feed, clothe and house Rachel. And the third check was for another $50,000 for Rachel to use for her wedding or whatever else she wanted or needed.

Carole was floored and kind of blindsided.  She knew that she would take care of Rachel, but for her fathers to actually give her up, was something else altogether. Should she tell Rachel?

“Rachel, Finn can you come down here please.” Carole called up the stairs. She had to tell her now. She’s already upset and if she let Rachel get over this hurt only to hurt her again would be wrong.

“Mom” Finn asks.

“Rachel sweetie that was Hiram at the door. He came and gave me this” Carole showed her the papers and the checks. Rachel didn’t say anything, she hugged Carole and said thank you, then went back to the bedroom.

“What is it mom?” Finn asked again. “Rachel’s dad have given her to me to look after. Once she has the baby she will be an emancipated minor, meaning she will make all of her own choices. And they gave her money. Right now she just needs us to love her. We can do that right?”

“Of course. I’m the best at loving her” Finn says going to be with Rachel.

Finn walks into his, their bedroom finding Rachel on the bed balled up crying. He goes to lay with her pulling her to him. “I’m sorry I did this Rach” he tells her giving her a kiss on the head.

“You didn’t. They threw me away like trash. I love you. Thank you for letting me stay with you.” Rachel cries into his chest.

“Baby there is no where I’d rather you be.”

“Can we sleep” Rachel pleads. “Sure, babe” Finn turns off the lamp and they fall asleep with him holding her like he’d never let her go.

Saturday came and Finn, Puck and Rachel went to the Berry house to pack up Rachel’s bedroom. They agreed to tell Puck about the baby, because Finn wouldn’t let Rachel lift anything heavier than a book so he would need help. Puck was surprised and agreed to keep it a secret.

 Finn took apart her bed and he and Puck put it in the truck with Rachel’s dresser and vanity. Rachel had all her clothes, electronics and her musical posters packed and the boys put those on the truck. They were taking Rachel’s bed because someday their child would need a bed. It made sense.

 With one last glance she closed her bedroom door. One tear escaped her eyes. She was going to be a mom, and a pseudo wife to Finn, she need to grow up and grow up quickly, tears over her dads throwing her out were not helpful. She closed the door on her childhood and turn to walk into motherhood.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 [KH1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee, it’s characters, it’s dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters.  
> As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can’t handle it this is not for you.


	5. Chapter 5 School Finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading some of the other High School pregnant Finchel stories and being a mom, I find that when they move into the same house the parents keeping them apart is silly. She’s pregnant and they are keeping the baby. They are a couple. It’s naïve to think they aren’t going to have sex. They are together, they should be allowed to be in the same bed

* * *

They spent Sunday organizing their bedroom and cleaning out the guest room that would become the nursery. Carole was not a naïve parent. Rachel was pregnant, they were having a baby together. They could share a bed. They were a couple and to try and pretend otherwise was stupid. Would she have preferred they waited to have a baby? Yes, but they didn’t and they needed to move on and take care of Rachel during the pregnancy.

Monday Morning came round with Rachel’s head in the toilet, Finn comforting her. He was knelt besides her holding her hair away from her face while rubbing circles on her back.  This is where they have found themselves most mornings since realizing she was pregnant.

“I don’t want to be sick anymore Finn” Rachel whined.

“I know baby, I’m sorry you have to be sick.  But the Doctor said it’s a good thing it means the baby is developing normally.” Finn tried to put a silver lining on it.

“I know, I love you for being so sweet, but I really don’t like throwing up” Rachel says while flushing the toilet.

After brushing her teeth she showered and readied herself for school. Finn was waiting downstairs with toast and tea for his pint size beauty.

“I made you some tea and toast to help settle your stomach. I put some crackers in your backpack and mine for school.” Finn told her handing her the cup of tea.

“That is so thoughtful, thank you baby.” She said kissing his cheek.

Carole was getting home from the night shift at the hospital just as the kids were leaving for school.

“Good Morning you two” she said as the met at the front door. “How’s my grandbaby today?”

“Giving mommy a hard time.” Finn replied

“Oh, honey have you been sick again all morning.” Carole turns to Rachel and asks

“Yea, but I feel fine now and I know I can call you if it gets too bad at school. But I really want to try staying the whole day.” Rachel answers

“Alright, but I’ll be at the school around Lunch time to give them the papers your dad dropped off on Friday. I will check on you before I leave okay, and if you’re not feeling well I’ll bring you home. Deal?” Carole looks at Rachel.

“Deal” Rachel gives her new mom or mother in law, what does she call Carole now, one of her biggest brightest smiles.

“Good girl. Finn take care of our girl and I’ll see you after football practice” his mom tells him

“I will Love you ma” Finn says taking Rachel’s hand and leading her to the truck.  He helps her in the passenger seat and reaches to buckle her belt for her placing a kiss on her lips as he does. They don’t notice the set of eyes that have been on them the whole exchange with his mom. Finn jumps around to the driver’s side and takes off for school.

The set of eyes are full of jealousy and rage.  The eyes know what to do.  The eyes walk back into their house and opens up the laptop that was left on the dining table and begins to write in a blog.

**Has the stud Quarterback put a bun in the Broadway baby’s oven?**

**McKinley’s own Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry have a secret. Last week everyone thought it was HIBC Quinn Fabray who was impregnated with the QB’s sperm. Turns out the cheerleader isn’t the one to carry Finn Hudson’s litter.  Rachel Berry is pregnant with Finn Hudson’s baby. Sources close to Glee Club confirm that Noah Puckerman is in fact the father of Quinn Fabray’s bastard child.**

**Three sources close to the couple (Finchel) have confirmed the story. You heard it here first. McKinley High is having two Glee Babies!**

**JBI**

Jacob Ben Israel finished writing the short entry then sent it to the entire student body. He grabbed his stuff and headed to school. If Rachel Berry wouldn’t love him he’d ruin her.

* * *

 

Finn and Rachel pull into McKinley’s parking lot about 10 minutes early, just like Rachel likes. “Thank you for taking care of me this morning” Rachel tells her boyfriend.

“I will always take care of you baby, you know that. I love you and you’re carrying my baby” Finn responds. He leans over the seat to place a sweet kiss on her lips when the both jumped from a thump on the window.  They look up to see a pissed off Noah Puckerman waving his hands around.  Finn opens his door and they hear “Fucking bullshit” come from Pucks mouth.

“Hang on let me get Rach out of the car” Finn tells his friend and goes around helping Rachel out of the truck and down to the ground.

“Noah, what has you all upset. Did Quinn do something?” Rachel Asks.

“No Berry, it wasn’t Quinn. Did you guys read JewFro’s blog this morning?” Puck inquires

“You know I don’t read that, it’s a bunch of made up lies usually about me and my rumored love of JewFro” Rachel rolls her eyes taking Finn’s hand.

“What’s up Puck? We need to get to class, Rachel doesn’t’ like to be late.” Finn starts walking Rachel in tow, Puck following close behind.

“You need to come to the choir room.  I left Quinn there and it concerns all of us.” Puck pushes pass the couple and they follow.

They enter the choir room finding Quinn there crying. She looks up when she sees Finn and Rachel and shoots out of her chair. “HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME? HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH HER? AND YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!

“Woah, woah, woah. You have no right to be upset that I cheated on you when you did the same thing with Puck. Second I love Rachel do not blame her for our breakup. It had nothing to do with her. And” turning to Puck “We trusted you, not to say anything about the baby. That meant not to tell ANYONE including Quinn” Finn yells back and pushes is best friend.

“I didn’t tell anyone. Quinn found out this morning on Jewfro’s blog. Look” Puck pushes his phone into Finn’s hand and him and Rachel read the entry.

“Oh no this is not happening. Finn” Rachel looks up at Finn with big tears threatening to fall.

“It’s okay baby, we be okay.  We are in this together remember. You and me” Finn pulls his petite girl close to him giving her a reassuring kiss on the lips.

“How could he have found out?” No one knew” Rachel cries.

“Well at least I’m not the only one who is humiliated.” Quinn snips. “Quinn not the time” Puck admonishes her.

“Why should I be considerate of their feelings when obviously they had none for mine when they were screwing” Quinn burst out of the chair again.

“Fuck you Quinn” Finn and Puck look down at the tiny girl with the big voice with astonishment. “You tried to pass your baby off as Finn’s knowing he wasn’t the father. Knowing you never had sex. And you’re going to get pissed because of this. You are something else” Rachel yells in Quinn’s face.

“You’re nothing but a selfish, self-centered, man stealing hobbit” Quinn screams

“ENOUGH! Quinn that’s my girlfriend and you will not talk to her that way. Instead of tearing each other down, we need to be there for each other. All four of us are going through the same thing.” Finn was cut off by Quinn

“No we’re not. My father kicked me out. I’m living in Pucks bedroom. So how can you relate? I’m sure the dotting daddies are ecstatic that their man hands landed the singing Quarterback.” Quinn quips

“Actually no Quinn. Her dads kicked her out too.” Puck states as matter of fact to Quinn.

Quinn blinks her eyes trying to wrap her brain around what Puck just said, when Finn interrupts her thoughts. “Its’ worse for her Quinn, they didn’t just kick her out. They signed her over to my mother. Yeah, so leave MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!” Finn shouts.

“Don’t bother Finn, I thought after what Noah said Saturday that maybe Quinn could change but I was wrong. All you care about is your stupid image, Quinn. In eight or so months there are going to be two babies born and I for one will not stoop to your level and argue about who cheated on who. What is done is done and Finn loves me. He chose me. Get over yourself and recognize the blessings you do have. Noah is right there by your side willing to be what you need. His mother took you in and you’re complaining because you have to live in Pucks room. I’m sure Ruth has more than welcomed you into her home. But you want to focus on what this, my pregnancy, does to you. News flash Fabray. My baby doesn’t concern you.” With that Rachel turns on her heel and walks out of the choir room.

Finn says goodbye to Puck and runs after the brunette.

“She’s right Quinn. They are the only ones that know what we are going through and instead of tearing them down and placing blame. You need to grow the fuck up and take responsibility for your choices.” Puck silently picks up his bag and leaves Quinn with her thoughts.

Finn caught up with Rachel who was going into her locker. “She makes me so mad” She tells him.

“I’m sorry babe. She had a lot of nerve” Finn explains.

“Well we did go behind her back and had sex” Rachel surmises

“It doesn’t matter. I chose you. I love you. Even if we didn’t do that, that day. I still would have chosen you.” Finn soothes her.

“Really?” she asks with her big brown eyes beginning to water.

“Really” he pulls her face to his for a kiss.  He kisses her pouring all his emotions into that one kiss. It was broken when they heard Azimo

“Hudson, she’s already pregnant. Get a room. Hey, how does it work with you being so tall and her so tiny? Are you sure a real man didn’t sneak in there and do it for you?”

Finn moved away from Rachel faster than she could think. The next thing she knew Finn had Azimo slammed up against the locker “DO NOT EVER TALK ABOUT HER AGAIN. I HEAR HER NAME OR ANYTHING ABOUT HER COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF. ARE WE CLEAR?” Finn shouts at the football player.

“Damn Finn, I was just joking.” Azimo tries to cover up.

“NOT FUNNY! She’s my girlfriend and you will show respect or I will get coach involved.” Finn threatens his team mate.

“I’m sorry. Rachel I apologize. I didn’t mean anything” Azimo looks at Rachel then back to Finn. Finn then lets him go but tells him “Tell everyone on the team open season on Rachel is over. If they see her they better go the other way.”

Azimo runs off glad to be away from mad Finn. Dude is 6’3” and scary as hell when he’s mad.

Rachel pulls Finn into a hug, stepping up on her toes to reward his chivalry with a long kiss. “I have to get to class. I’ll wait for you when it’s over so we can go to Spanish together.” she then whispers in his ear. “That was so hot. I’m so wet right now. I can’t wait to get you home”

Finn is rendered speechless and unable to move as he watches his pint sized beauty saunter to class blowing him a kiss from over her shoulder. Finn is stuck in place until he has a microphone shoved in his face.

“Finn is it true. Rachel Berry is carrying your litter” Jacob boldly asks the jock. “Are you kidding me right now? Get that thing out of my face and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll take that shit off your blog. Puck’s pissed and I’m in no mood to rein him in.” With that Finn turns and head for his first period class

* * *

It was lunch time and Finn and Rachel made their way to the cafeteria.  They saw the looks and heard the whispers, but they held their head high and were not going to let he haters get to them.  They made their decision to take responsibility for the irresponsible way they had sex. They were going to raise their baby together and didn’t care what anyone thought.

“You want a salad? I can ask Mrs. Rose (the lunch lady) to grill you some chicken to put on it.” Finn asked Rachel.

“I don’t know about the chicken, but I’ll take the salad.” Rachel sighs because she knows what’s coming from Finn next.

“Rach, the doctor said you need animal protein. Chicken is animal protein that you actually like. You need to eat it for the baby.” Finn pouts

“Okay, but only if she will grill it. I don’t want the deep fried covered in batter type. That’s gross” Rachel scrunched her nose.

“Okay baby, I’ll get it. You go sit I’ll be right there.” Finn kissed his girl and went to talk to Mrs. Rose who was happy to grill the chicken for Rachel.

Rachel was sat at the table in the corner away from the football players and Cheerio’s. She was staring out the window at the quad and before she realized it there was a foreign hand making its way up her thigh.

She whipped her head around to come face to face with Austin Dyer, captain of the baseball team. “What do you think you’re doing” Rachel asked while pushing his hand from her thigh. Austin put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Putting his lips close to her ear he whispered “I hear you’re a screamer. You obviously put out for the captain of the football team, and he’s captain of the basketball team. How about putting a little somethn’ somethn’ for me.” He then slides his hand back up her thigh making his way under her skirt.  
  
Rachel pulls back as much as she could. Damn he was strong, then slaps him across the face. “YOU BITCH” Austin yelled holding his face.  He pulled her head to his by the back of her head and said ‘You like it rough, I can do rough’ Rachel had started to cry and felt his nasty hands all over her again and just when she thought he was going to penetrate her with his fingers she heard him  
  
“Get off my Girlfriend!” Finn shouted and ran toward Rachel’s table. “I said let go of her” just as he said that Puck came up behind him to show support. Austin let go of Rachel and stood up. He was tall with blonde hair, but wasn’t nearly as tall as Finn. Austin leaned in and said to Finn “Dude, I thought captains were supposed to share.”

Puck spoke up because he could feel Finn’s rage building. “Dyer if you know what good for you I’d walk away now.”

“Nawh, I want my turn with that sweet Berry.” Austin said still looking at Finn. Puck stepped back telling him. “IF you’re going to be an asshole, there is nothing I can do about it and I’m sorry.”  Before the entire word sorry left Puck’s mouth Finn had Austin on the floor plowing into his face like he was working the dirt for a new crop. “LET ME HEAR YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND. YOU TELL YOUR BASEBALL BUDDY’S RACHEL IS OFF LIMITS. I WILL HURT YOU. I WILL BREAK THAT PITCHING ARM THEN YOU AND YOUR BROKEN ARM WILL STAY IN LIMA FOREVER.”

Puck tried to pull Finn off of Austin but that was proving to be useless. Mike Chang and Sam Evans came over to help but Finn was too strong and full on rage mode.  Rachel stood up and moved between the boys to get a Finn. She put her tiny hand on his shoulder. Her touch made him stop. He look up at her beautiful face, a serene look in her eyes and he started to relax.  He let Puck pull him up never taking his eyes off of the brown eyed girl. Mike and Sam pulled Austin up and handed him to his baseball buddies to take to the nurse.

Finn felt the tears stinging his eyes while Rachel rubbed circles along his back.  Once he was calmed down he kissed Rachel’s lips then made a move that stunned the entire student population. Finn stood atop one of the tables and shouted. “Hey, HEY!” The cafeteria went completely silent. “Listen up, I’m Finn Hudson, some of you know me as the QB who’s in Glee, but I’m here to tell you who I really am. I am Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry’s boyfriend and father to her unborn child. I’m also here to tell you all, male or female, I will not let anyone hurt Rachel or my kid. As of now OPEN SEASON ON RACHEL BERRY IS OVER! I will do what I just did to anyone who dares think of touching my girl in anyway.  ARE WE CLEAR?” Finn didn’t hear a response so he said it again “ARE WE FUCKINBG CLEAR?” A collective yes was heard through the cafeteria. Then Finn jumped down took Rachel’s hand and left the school. 

“Slow down Finn, we still have afternoon class, and glee.” Rachel protested

“Not today” Finn retorted.

He put Rachel in the Truck and took off home. School would still be there in the morning, he just wanted to hold Rachel and their baby.

* * *

 

Rachel woke from her nap with Finn’s head between her thighs. He licked up the slit until he found her little nub. He sucked on it until it was hard. He stuck is tongue out, swiping at the tender spot. Rachel started to moan “Finn” he smiled and hummed against her core. Causing a vibration that had Rachel’s eyes opened and looking at her love. “MMM that’s so good” she groans. He adds two fingers inside of her to massage the inside of her walls. He hits her spot while suckling the bundle of nerves causing a violent shudder throughout Rachel’s body. Finn laps up the juice that she spilt. Making his way up to her lips he places a deep kiss, swirling his tongue with hers. Letting her taste herself.

Finn is hard as a diamond, so he glides into her center adjusting to the tightness allowing Rachel the same time.  Once she was set, she started to move her hips to thrust up into his. Finn pulled and in out of her slowly. Leaving kisses along her jaw and neck down to the valley between the boobs. He continued to pump in and out. Faster, harder and deeper as requested. Thrust for thrust she meets his hips until they were falling over the edge together. Screaming FINN and RACH simultaneously.

Panting Finn rolled off of Rachel and pulled her to him. She allowed herself to be surrounded by him. He pulled the blanket up over them. Causing a warmer cocoon of comfort. He held her, after the day they had they deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee, it’s characters, it’s dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters.  
> As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can’t handle it this is not for you.


	6. Chapter 6: You’ve got a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will take place during and beyond Showmance. Quinn will lie to him about her pregnancy in an attempt to hold on to him. Rachel lets him choose, hoping he chooses her and their baby. Puck will be consumed with guilt that it’s literally making him sick. Title of this Fiction comes from Creed’s With Arms Wide Open. Enjoy

* * *

Opening his eyes, he adjusts to the light filtering in through the bedroom window.  He stretches, then reaches for her. He finds Rachel laying on her side curled into a small ball. Finn pulls her to him, spooning her from behind. He glances at the clock, they have to get up for school. He knows she’s tired. Their activities kept her up well after midnight, and once she thought he was asleep she began to cry.  He let her cry into his chest and held her.

Finn knows she’s sad because of her dads. He wishes there was something he could do to make it better for her. But for now he’ll just love her. He places kisses on her naked shoulder to wake her up.

“Beautiful it’s time to get up” he whispers

“Mmm” she purrs

“Angel we got to go to school’ he says a little louder

“No, tired” she pouts. When she’s tired one word answers suffice.

“I know baby, but we got to keep up our work. We are getting out of Lima. You, me and baby are going to New York.” He tells her turning her to face him.

Rachel’s eyes flitter open at this admission “Really? You really think we can do it?” she asks.

“Baby there are three things I know for sure. 1. I love you forever 2. I love our baby and we’re going to get married. 3. We are getting out of Lima. It’s going to happen. Mom’s supporting us and I know you don’t like to think about it, but your dad gave you all that money for school and you will use it for that. I have my job until we graduate and then maybe I’ll have save enough money to begin collage.”

“How do you always know what to say to calm my crazy” Rachel beams giving him a morning kiss.

“Just luck I guess” Finn teases. Finn rolls her on her back. His hands going over her body exploring every naked inch. He stops at her belly gasps “Rach, look. Is that?”

Rachel looks at her stomach and it’s barely there, but she’s so tiny and they both know her body so well they are the only two that probably can tell. “Oh, my Barbra, Finn that’s our sweet pea” she giggles.

“It’s barely there but I can tell.” Finn lowers his lips to kiss where his baby lives. “Hey, baby I’m your daddy and that pretty lady is your mom. You probably can’t hear me, but I love you so much and I’m going to take care of you and your mom. I’m going to make all our dreams come true.” Finn continues to stare at the teeny tiny bump while rubbing his large hand over it.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to go back to sleep” Rachel tells him

Finn shoots up looks at the clock. “Come on babe, we need a shower some breakfast and to get to school on time.” He lifts her out of the bed and promptly puts her down in the shower turning on the water.

“FINN” she squeals at the coldness. The water heats up as Finn step in with her. “It’s warm now, come on let’s get clean.”

Rachel turns to Finn standing on her tip toes placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I love you” she whispers.

Finn returns her kiss picking her up, pushing her against the wall. Her long legs wrap around his waist. Finn waste no time sliding inside of Rachel’s hot center. She gasps as he fill her fully with his hard member. Adjusting to his size, Rachel begins to move up and down his shaft, creating the friction they both crave. Finn begins thrusting into his little woman eliciting moans as sweet as her songs. “Fuck Rach, I need you to cum for me…baby….cum for me, Rach” Finn grunts into her ear.

“I’m so close Finn, I need…Please, Oh my Finn, Please” Rachel murmurs to Finn. Finn picks up speed slamming into her wet body. Pushing her higher and higher until he hits that spot deep inside of her walls. Rachel lets out a scream “Finn!” and falls over the edge. Her walls clenching and flittering around his length is all it takes for Finn to join her in riding the orgasm train. “FUCKKKKKK” Finn groans spilling into his girlfriend.

Still inside of her Rachel smiles “I think I can handle the rest of the day now” “ME too” Finn replies.  Finn pulls out of her and she pouts at the loss of contact. Finn kisses her pouty lips telling her they will pick this up later after Football practice.  They shower and while Rachel fixes her hair, Finn makes them breakfast.

When Rachel was finished she made her way down stairs to find her handsome boyfriend had made her eggs and ham. “You are so sweet” she tells him. ‘Eat, then we go” he retorts.

“Mom had to take my truck, her tire blew on her way home and she had it towed to Hummel Tires. We have to take your car” Finn tells her.

“Oh, that’s Kurt’s dad’s shop right?” she asks while enjoying the delicious breakfast Finn made.

“Yeah, I think so” Finn answered.

Finn and Rachel have been walking the halls together, while no one has said anything to them directly they can hear the whispers and feel the stares behind their backs.  They were on their way to glee after school when unlikely person stopped them.

“Hey, can I talk to you two” he said.

“Sure” The couple replied.

“I just want to say that I’m sorry for being an ass to you Rachel. You are talented and just because I find it annoying that you like to tell people doesn’t make it any less true. The truth is I’m probably a little bit jealous. So I’d like for us to bury the hatchet and be friends.” He said

“I’d like that very much. I’m going to hug you now” and Rachel reach out pulling the boy into a hug.

“Finn, I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable. I know you’re not gay and I shouldn’t have pushed you. Now that our parents are dating, I think we should put all that uncomfortableness behind us.” He looked at Kurt.

“What the Hell are you talking about, Kurt. My mom’s not dating anyone!” Finn sort of yells at Kurt.

“All I know is my dad text me and said he wasn’t going to be home for dinner because he’s taking Carole Hudson out to Breadstix.” Kurt tells him

“What the Hell” Finn says and storms into the choir room.

“Don’t mind him Kurt, he’s very protective over his mom. He’ll come around once he finds out that she is happy. Don’t tell him but this is not their first date. She told me that they met at parent’s night two weeks ago and they’ve had coffee and lunch. She seems very happy to me and I know Finn will feel the same with time. He’s had a lot to deal with in the last few months.” Rachel explains.

“I understand. Okay old people drama aside. What do you say, I take you shopping for some maternity clothes? You’re tiny and Finn is a giant so that baby is going to be making its debut sooner rather than later if the baby books are right. You’re how many weeks now?” Kurt asks

“Just about 7 weeks. Finn and I did notice the tiniest of bumps this morning. I guess it won’t hurt to go shopping a little. I’d like that Kurt. Aside from Finn and his mom, I’ve not had anyone to really talk to about this and I’d really like if we could become friends.” Rachel articulates.

Kurt smiles and wraps her arm in his escorting her into the choir room. “We will hit Lima mall on Saturday.” He tells her taking his seat after depositing Rachel with Finn.

Finn now visibly more calm than before kiss Rachel on the cheek before placing his arm across the back of her chair. “You’re going to the mall with Kurt? That’s new” He says.

“I know, he ask if he could help me buy maternity clothes. I really hope that this is the start of a real friendship and not him just wanting gossip.” Rachel worries

“Do you want me to say something?  Tell him he better not be messing with you.”

“No babe, you don’t always have to protect me. I’ll have my phone and if I think he just wants the dish, I’ll call you, so you can come get me or I could just drive myself and meet him there.” Rachel pecks his cheek.

Finn smile his panty dropping smirk and Rachel is goo. “You are so gorgeous” she tells him. ‘Nah, but you are” he tells her before capturing her lips with his.

The rest of the club starts filling in the room when Quinn spots the couple making out “GROSS, there are other people in this room. We don’t need or want to watch you two make another baby.”

“What the fuck is you problem Quinn? You’re just jealous that I don’t love you and didn’t want you. You’re mad you couldn’t lie to me. Trying to pin your kid on me when we never had sex. You’re pathetic. If I want to make out with Rachel in the Choir room before Glee starts, that’s what I’m going to do. Mr. Shue isn’t here yet so if you don’t mind I’d like to get back to kissing my girl.” Finn spats at the blonde.

Quinn is speechless. She hangs her head and finds a seat. Puck comes in and sits next to her. “Q, what’s wrong?” “Nothing” she snaps.

Santana who was witness to the entire exchange huffs from behind Puck “She upset Finnocence put her in her place.”

“Fuck Hudson, what did you say?” Puck yells at his friend.

“Fuck you man, tell your girl to leave me alone and I won’ t have nothing to say to her. I’m just trying to show my girl some love and she’s got to be all….alll…Quinn about it. She need not worry about me and Rach and what we are doing and worry about you and your baby.” Finn yells back.

Just as Puck was going to say something else Mr. Shue walks in “Okay, enough yelling. We need to get ready for sectionals and be united. This fighting has to stop.”

Finn stands up and address Mr.Shue and the rest of Glee. “Rachel and I are together. We are having a baby. That isn’t going to change. I love her and she loves me. Everyone else needs to keep their nose out of our business. Open Season on Rachel is over in this school and in this room. No more name calling, snide comments behind her back. I’m not going to let any one guy or girl get away with it. If you got a problem with it there’s the door. We were in Glee first and we aren’t leaving or changing the way we are with each other.” Finn looks directly at the cheerios in the room.

“Hell Frankenteen, what’s gotten into you? Going all papa bear on us.” Santana snipes.

“I’m tired of everyone’s shit with regard to Rachel. If it wasn’t for her none of us would be here. She has fought for everything Glee club has and strives for. She will be shown respect and I don’t care what Mr. Shue say. No Offense, you can leave and we will find others to take your place.” Finn simply states.

“Okay Finn, I think they got your message.  Everyone?” Mr.Shue asks.

“We are a fa-fa-family, Mr.Shue. We got each other’s b aba back” Tina stutters.

“Yeah” Mike whispers’ as Matt shakes his head in the affirmative.

“Preach” Arties replies

“Whatever” Mercedes concedes.

“Sure” Brittney says

“I’m in. Rachel is actually not that bad. I had detention with her and she stood up to me. She’s got balls I like that” Santana says smiling at Finn and Rachel.

“You, know I always got you bro. You’re my brother from another mother.” Puck says.

“We are practically family” Kurt says then wishes he didn’t remembering Finn was upset about their parents dating. “Sorry” he says softly.

“It’s fine Kurt. If my mom’s happy that’s all that matters.” Finn assures him. “I told you” Rachel mouths to Kurt.

Everyone’s eyes fall to the blonde next to Puck. She can feel their eyes on her. She wants to say okay, but something inside her just won’t let her.

“I don’t care, I’m not about to change and be nice to that boyfriend stealing whore” Quinn stands up and walks out of the room. Puck drops his head like he is ashamed of her. “Sorry” he says “I’ll talk to her” and he get up to follow Quinn.

“Moving on” Rachel says giving Finn a chaste kiss on his lips “I love you and you are so sexy right now” she whispers in his ear causing a Hudson half smile to spread across his face.

Mr. Shue continues with the lesson he planned. Sing to someone your feelings about them.

Finn’s hand shoots up. “I’d like to go Mr. S, if you don’t mind.” “Show us what you got” he replies.

“I’d like to dedicate this to my beautiful girl Rachel. I love you baby” Finn says and starts to sing Lifehouse’s: You and Me

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of

You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

Everyone claps and Glee is over for the day. Finn and Rachel head home in love and with a new friend in Kurt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee, it’s characters, it’s dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters.  
> As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can’t handle it this is not for you.


	7. Chapter 7 The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will take place during and beyond Showmance. Quinn will lie to him about her pregnancy in an attempt to hold on to him. Rachel lets him choose, hoping he chooses her and their baby. Puck will be consumed with guilt that it’s literally making him sick. Title of this Fiction comes from Creed’s With Arms Wide Open. Enjoy

* * *

It’s been two months since that day in the choir room, when Finn told everyone they could accept and respect Rachel and his relationship or they could hit the bricks.  To no one’s surprise Quinn quit. She said she couldn’t stand to see Finn fawn all over treasure trail. Her words.  They were down one member. Despite Puck trying to calm, talk to and beg Quinn to return she hasn’t.

Finn and Rachel were in the choir room, Rachel in Finn’s lap. Finn’s big hand spread across her ever expanding baby bump. They were in a pretty heated make out session when the choir door opened.

“Excuse me” they heard a female voice, breaking the spell they were under.

Rachel tore her lips from Finn, standing up she said “can we help you?”

“I’m Drita I’d like to join Glee club” the brown hair, blue eyed girl tells her.

“Oh that’s fantastic, Finn isn’t that great” Rachel beams at her boyfriend,

“Yeah, so how long have you been singing Drita right?” Finn asks the girl

“Since I was little. Singing is my favorite thing to do in the entire world.” Drita responds.

“Me too” Rachel claps, jumping slightly in place.

“Rach, don’t bounce my baby around. You might hurt her” Finn says jokingly

“Oh, you’re so silly. Baby Hudson is perfectly safe in the confines of my uterus.” Rachel giggles

“You guys are having a baby? Aren’t you just sophomores?” Drita asks.

“Yes, we are having a baby, we are together, we love each other, we are the leads of this club and we could care less what people think. If you don’t like it the door is over there.” Finn spats

“Finn” Rachel scolds him for being rude.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that, I ju-just, I’m glad for you if you’re happy. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Drita apologizes.

“Don’t mind papa bear over there, Drita. Finn tends to go all incredible hulk if he thinks people are dissing his baby or me. He really is just a big ole teddy bear.” Rachel informs Drita.

“Thanks Rach, I’m standing right here. I’m glad Puck didn’t hear you, he’d be revoking my man card” Finn chuckles.

“It makes you more man than Noah could ever be baby.” Rachel says giving Finn a peck on the lips.

“So Glee practice is after school at 3:15, you’ll need a song to audition with but everyone who tries out and can sing gets in. Don’t be nervous you’ll do fine.” Rachel reassures the girl standing before them.

“Thanks, I’ll see you later than” Drita says leaving the love birds alone once again.

Drita finds herself standing in front of the weirdest group of people to ever be assembled. They are so different but fit so well. The obvious gay guy sitting with a well-endowed sassy black girl. Two cheerios with their pinky’s attached. The football players who don’t speak often, a nerdy kid in a wheel chair talking with an Asian Goth girl and then the Mohawk guy sitting by himself looking unaffected.

“Drita, whenever you are ready” Mr. Shue instructs the girl.

“I’m Drita, I’m a sophomore and I’ll be singing I have a dream from Mama Mia”

Kurt and Rachel perk up at hearing her song choice. The rest of the group just stares.

Drita nods to Brad and he begins the song.

 _I have a dream, a song to sing, to help me cope with anything_  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels, something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

 _I have a dream, a fantasy, to help me through reality_  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
I believe in angels, something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

 _I have a dream, a song to sing, to help me cope with anything_  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels, something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

Drita finishes and the group applauds her.

“Very nice, Welcome to Glee Club Drita” Mr. Shue tells her motioning that she should take a seat. She sits next to Puck and Mercedes.

“Did good new girl’ Puck says “Thanks” Drita says flirty.

“OK now we have our 12th member we can get down to preparations for Sectionals” Mr. Shue explains

Kurt’s hand immediately goes up “Mr. Shue, if I may” Mr. Shue nods then Kurt continues “As you all know my father is dating Finn’s mom. Well what you don’t know is my dad proposed to Carol over the weekend and I’d like it, I mean Finn and I would like if you all would be the entertainment for the wedding.”

Finn smile at Kurt internally thanking him for including him in the wedding planning.

“What did you have in mind Kurt” Mr. Shue inquires.

“Well I was thinking a number in the church to walk down the aisle. The Wedding march is so cliché. I like “marry you” by Bruno Mars.”

“I like it bro” Finn says giving Kurt his approval.

“Then everyone singing at the reception. You know duets, love songs, 80’s hair bands and Mellencamp for dad. Some Buble for Carole.” Kurt told the group.

“When is the wedding” Santana asked.

“Two weeks is all Kurt is giving us. Carole is freaking out. She doesn’t think it will be enough time. She wants all of us to be up there with them as bridesmaids and groomsmen.” Rachel relayed.

“So ladies are you in?” Yes was heard all around “Fabulous, we will meet at the Lima Bridal salon on Saturday at 11 am for dresses and no excuses.” Kurt commanded.

“Guys will you stand up for our parents” Finn asks. “You know I got mamma H’s back” Puck says “She’s gonna be Mrs. H squared. I’m down” Artie says. The other two not known for their verbal skills nodded in agreement.

“Burt has us scheduled at 11 am on Saturday as well at Modern Tux place in the mall and then we will meet the girls, mom and Kurt at Breadstix for a wedding party meeting. That’s what it’s called right babe” Finn says.

“Yes, you did good baby” Rachel rewards him with a kiss

“Get a room” “Ugh” “Finchel strikes again” are heard. Finn and Rachel just laugh at their friends. “Can’t help it she’s the most beautiful girl in the world.” Finn says. Grumbles from the group are heard and Rachel just giggles.

“We got a wedding to prepare for” Mr. Shue says.  
“Um, do you guys really want me there? You don’t really know me and neither to your parents. Won’t it be weird?” Drita asks

Kurt, Rachel and Finn look at each other “No! You are now part of this family and it wouldn’t be weird at all.” Finn assures her.

“Okay” Drita says cautiously.

* * *

 

They practice for the next few days and they have it down pat. Puck approaches Finn and Rachel as they are getting ready to leave for the weekend.

“Can I talk to you guys?” Puck asks gingerly.

“What’s up” Finn nods

“It’s about the wedding.” “You’re not backing out are you?” Rachel is alarmed. “No, I’d never do that to mamma H. it’s just Quinn is freaking out about me going and singing with the new girl. I don’t know what to do about it. I’ve heard nonstop bitching from her since I told her. She was offended that she wasn’t included she said.” Puck looks at them, Finn laughs.

“Really, she’s not in Glee club, she talk’s crazy shit about my girl, not to mention she tried to lie to me about your kid being mine. I really don’t want her there and I know my mom doesn’t either.” Finn says.

“Yeah, kind of what my ma said. I don’t know what to do man. She’s driving me bat shit crazy with her demands and shit. It’s getting old. I mean I haven’t hooked up with another chick or MILF since she moved in with me. But she’s always going on about what a man whore I am, how stupid I am, how stupid she was for hooking up with me. And the shit about you and Rachel is enough to make me want to put a sock down her throat to shut her up.”  
  
“Dude. I’m sorry. That sucks but what are you going to do? She’s your baby momma. There is no way in Hell my ma is going to let her be at her wedding. I’m sorry” Finn tries to be sympathetic to his friend but he will not risk his mom’s day to make Quinn fucking Fabray less miserable. He won’t do that to Rachel either.

Rachel just watches the exchange keeping her two cents to herself. No way does she want Quinn anywhere near Carole’s day. She and Carole have really bonded since Rachel has been living with Finn. Carole tells her she’s the daughter she never had. So Rachel will do anything to protect Carole’s happiness. She is so proud of Finn for not caving in and saying Puck could bring that harpy. She’ll reward him later.

“She’s just going to have to suck it up I guess. I know I have to be there for your ma, I’m not passing it up. I love your mom like my own.’ Puck pats Finn on the back and leaves.

“I feel sorry for him, she is awful” Rachel shakes her head.

“I do too, but he made his bed, no he’s got to sleep in it” Finn says slinging her back pack over his shoulder than grabbing her hand to leave the school.

* * *

 

The wedding day has arrived. Carole is waiting for the music to start for the processional.

Bruno Mar’s Marry you starts and Finn begins with the first verse

Finn

“It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do, Hey baby I think I wanna Marry you”

Rachel

“Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it these dancing juice? Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you”

The rest of the club joins in until Carole reaches the middle of the aisle and Burt meets her taking their steps up to the alter.

The Priest begins to speak:

“Please be seated. We usually start with a prayer. But a certain young wedding planner, who shall remain nameless, was afraid that some in attendance might fall asleep. So instead, I’m going to let Burt and Carole tell you in their own words why they’ve invited you here today.

Burt begins “I’m not really known for having a way with words. Uh… you know when you’re a kid, adults will tell you a lot of things. But one thing they neglect to mention is how…sad life can be. I lost somebody I loved very much. But Kurt…he lost his mom. And that killed me. Well, we got by, but looking back? I-I want to apologize to you, Kurt. What we were living just…wasn’t living. You know that saying, that when God closes a door, he opens a window? Well, sometimes out of nowhere, he’ll do you one better, and he’ll kick a whole wall down. He grabbed me by the shoulders, and he pointed me towards this woman right here. And he said, “There she is. Go get her.” You’re everything, Carole. Words can’t describe you. You’re everything. And I will love you till the day I die”.

Now its Carole’s turn “Oh, hey…I’m lucky. Most women, when they get married, they get one man. I get two. One of you saved me from my wardrobe, the other one just saved me. Kurt, you are an amazing person. I’m not only getting a son, I’m getting a friend. Finn…I know you were resistant at first, but I am so proud of you. I’ve watched you grow into a man. But I think I’m most proud that you’ve become a brother to Kurt. Burt you have accepted my son as your own and with him comes a daughter I never expected but am so excited she’s part of us.  Rachel and the bundle of joy she’s carrying were probably not part of your plan but you’ve accepted it with honor and love. Thank you. We are six people. Becoming a family.

The Hudson Hummel Berry clan all clasp hands then turn back to the priest.

“Okay. Burt…Do you take Carole…”

Burt interrupt the priest “You bet I do!”

“And do you, Carole, take this man…?”

Carole does the same “Oh, yes I do! Yes, I do.”

The church erupts in laughter and the priest says “By the power vested in my by God and the State of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Burt you may kiss your bride.” Burt grabs Carole and dips her into the kiss while the church explodes with applause.

“May I Present the new Mr. and Mrs. Burt and Carole Hummel” the priest says. The wedding party follows the newlywed couple out of the church to take pictures.

The reception was well received. Kurt pulled off a fabulous wedding in two weeks. They were all a family now.

“You know diva, we’ve got your baby shower to prepare for” Kurt tells Rachel while dancing with her giving Finn a rest. Rachel has so much energy since she hit the second trimester.

“I trust you Kurt.” She smiles.

* * *

 

Carole and Burt head off to their honeymoon in Cabo for a week leaving the kids alone. Oh yeah, the Hudmel’s combined houses when Burt surprised Carole with a bigger house. Kurt got his own room, Finn and Rachel were sharing of course and there was room for a nursery. Finn was touched that Burt would do that for him and his little family.

Kurt is out on Saturday morning. He and Mercedes went out shopping leaving Finn and Rachel at home.

“Fuck Rach” Finn says panting into her ear as she is bouncing up and down his shaft. “Finn it feels so good baby” she pants back. Since she hit her second trimester she has been a horn dog as Finn likes to say. He’s not complaining mind you.

“Harder Finn please” Rachel begs

Finn flips her over so he’s hovering over her. He hooks her leg over his hip to go deeper into her velvety core. He pushes into her wet center hard hitting her spot causing her to scream with pleasure.   
  
Finn is thrusting into her harder, faster trying to get deeper and deeper.  “I’m so close Rach” Finn tells her reaching down between them to massage her swollen clit. Once he get a rhythm with his thrust and ministrations he feels Rachel’s wall begin to contract around his cock causing him to cum. Him shoot his load deep into her causes her to scream his name in ecstasy. They ride out their orgasms together with soft slow thrust from Finn.

“Wow” Rachel sighs

“Right” Finn responds

“I love you babe” Finn tells her rolling off pulling her to his side and pushing her hair out of her face.

“I love you too. I can’t wait till next month. We find out if we are having a boy or a girl. It’s so exciting” Rachel says.

“I know I’m so excited too. What do you want boy or girl?” Finn asks

“Doesn’t matter to me as long as it’s healthy. But a little Finn would be nice” She kisses him.

“Me too, but I’d like a little Rachel I think. She’d totally be a daddy’s girl” Finn smiles.

“She would. But Carole says little boys love their mommies so I’d like two Hudson men loving me. As long as he has your killer smile, I’ll be good.”

She yawns while Finn covers their naked bodies “Sleep now beautiful. Kurt will be back and I know he’s bought shit for the nursery and he’ll make you be up there for hours putting it away.”

“I Love you” she says softly as her eyes close and slumber takes over.

“Love you too” Finn says and his sleep follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter than my normal chapter, but I think I’m going to go with quality over quantity for the remainder of the story. Sorry it has been so long between updates. Should be getting back into the swing of things now that the knee is feeling better. Merry Fincheling.  
> Credit where credit is due:  
> ABBA - I Have A Dream Lyrics | Metro Lyrics Songwriters  
> Ulvaeus, Bjoern K / Andersson, Benny  
> Bruno Mars-Marry You Songwriters Lawrence, Philip / Mars, Bruno / Levine, Ari
> 
> I do not own Glee, it’s characters, it’s dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters.  
> As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can’t handle it this is not for you.


	8. Chapter 8: Congrats it’s a ……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will take place during and beyond Showmance. Quinn will lie to him about her pregnancy in an attempt to hold on to him. Rachel lets him choose, hoping he chooses her and their baby. Puck will be consumed with guilt that it’s literally making him sick. Title of this Fiction comes from Creed’s With Arms Wide Open. Enjoy

* * *

Rachel hit her fifth month without too many problems. Her back aches at the extra weight in the belly, her boobs are sore but not too bad. Finn loves her new boobs. He likes to massage them which eases the soreness for Rachel. 

After the newlywed couple returned from Cabo, Burt and Carole put their houses up for sale so the family could move in together.  Rachel, Finn and Carole had decided before the wedding that Finn and Rachel would buy a small condo of their own with the money Rachel’s Dad had given her.  They figure they’ll live there until they finish high school and then sell it to move to New York.  Finn was adamant that they would be going to New York.

Since he’s been with Rachel his grades have improved exponentially. They even got a new Football Coach so his prospects at a football scholarship have improved.  Ms. Pillsbury had given him information about music scholarships.  He felt like his college prospects were looking good. Even if they had two and a half years left before they graduated, Finn was glad he was preparing himself because he had no doubt Rachel would get into a New York school.

All has been quiet at school regarding the pregnancies.  People would generally leave them alone, but once in a while Rachel would hear a snide comment. Usually from Quinn or one of her sycophants. Rachel still could not understand what the hell Quinn’s problem was. Quinn was going through the same thing as Rachel but she acted like something was done to her as opposed to something she did. It was really sad. Poor Noah, he’s done everything for Quinn and she continues to berate him, put him down and most disgustingly she keeps throwing herself at Finn.  Finn has snapped on her more times than they can count but every time she catches him without Rachel she’s all over him.

“Finn” Quinn purrs from behind his locker door.

Finn sighs rolling his eyes “What now Quinn” he asks exasperated.

“I’m willing to forgive you, and we can still be on top. Our baby is going to be so cute. We are so good together Finn” Quinn says grabbing his crotch.

Finn pushes her away as gently as he can. “What the fuck Quinn. You can’t just come up to me and grab my junk. I’m with Rachel. I love Rachel. I’m in love with Rachel. Rachel is having my baby. Quinn we never had sex. Puck is your baby daddy. Leave me the fuck alone.” Finn yells at the pregnant blonde.

“You don’t believe that Finn. You know you want me. What can she give you I can’t’ Quinn asks

Finn is trying not to snap but this bitch is delusional. “Look Quinn. You’ve got to stop. Its pathetic. You’re hurting Puck for someone you have no chance with. I live with Rachel. I’m never leaving Rachel. I won’t cheat on Rachel especially with you.”

“What do you mean you live with Rachel?”

Just then Puck and Rachel walk up to Finn and Quinn.

“He means just that. I’ve been living with Finn since September. Have your delusions become so real that you don’t remember my dads kicking me out. Not only do we live together we got our own place. So you need to stop” Rachel answers.

Finn finishes getting his books out of his locker. “You ready to go to Glee baby” he tell Rachel dropping a kiss on her plump lips.

“Yeah, I need to sit. This baby has been moving all day. You’re going to feel him kick soon’ Rachel says

“I’m sorry Puck she just keeps coming up to me. I need her to quit.” Finn says

Puck answers glaring at Quinn. “S’not your fault. Maybe you and Berry need to fuck in front of her to get it through her thick head you don’t want her.”

“NOAH!” “PUCK” Finn and Rachel say simultaneously. “What? We’ve tried talking to her, yelling at her, humiliating her, nothing works. She continues to embarrass herself by throwing herself at you when you are clearly not into her. I’m sick of it Quinn. You need to decide. Drop this Finn is the father thing and throwing yourself at him or get out of my house.”

“Noah” Rachel pleads

“No Rachel, it’s the last straw. I’ve been busting my ass for the last five months to prove to her I love her and I’ll take of her and the baby, but she wants him” pointing to Finn “I’m no one’s second choice. No offense Finn’

“None taken, Come on Rach this does not concern us.” Finn and Rachel leave to hit the choir room

Quinn is standing there watching the couple walk down the hall. “Earth to fucking Quinn” Puck yells

Quinn blinks “I’ve got nowhere to go Puck. If you kick me out what’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know Quinn, but I do know that I can’t live like this. Everyone know I’m the father of your baby and you keep pushing this Finn thing. They got their own worries. You adding to it and to ours is just fucked up. You need to decide Quinn. I’m serious.”

“I-I need to sit” Quinn says Puck guides her to the bench in the alcove. “I need to think. Can you leave me alone for a minute? Go to glee. I’ll wait here.” Quinn tells Puck. Puck just gets up and leaves

* * *

 

In the choir room Puck storms in and takes a seat.

“I feel bad for him” Rachel whispers in Finn ear

“I know but, he needs to what is best for him and his kid. Taking Care of Quinn equals taking care of his kid.’ Finn responds

“But she is such a bitch to him.” Rachel says

Finn nods because Mr. Shue comes in and starts Glee.

Rachel’s POV

They are getting through this number slowly. Mike is helping Finn with the choreography while the rest of us work on scales or homework. I notices Puck talking with Drita. I wonder what it would be like if Puck dated Drita. She is really nice and pretty. They could go on double dates. Ugh I think but Quinn. She’s having Pucks baby. She goes from wanting to keep it to giving it up every other hour. Poor Puck he just wants his kid. I know what I can do. Finn will be mad at me for interfering but Puck deserves happiness for at least one night. Right?

I go over to them “Hey Puck, Hey Drita” “Berry” Rachel” they answer in unison. “I was wondering if you two wanted to join Finn and me at Breadstix tonight.”

I’d love to” Drita responds. I see Puck thinking. He is battling in his head.  So I give him a little verbal nudge “It’s just dinner with friends Noah”  “Okay” he says uncommitted. “That’s fantastic, we will see you there at 6” I say walking away when I feel Noah pull me back. “What” I ask him. “What?” he says mocking me. “I know what you’re doing. I’m with Quinn and she’ll go bat shit crazy if I tell her I’m going to dinner with you and Drita. 1. She already thinks I’m tapping that” pointing to Drita who was now talking with Kurt. “2. She can’t stand you and will have my balls in a sack”

“Look Noah, I just want to hang out with friends. I’m soon going to be big as a house and we are finding out the gender of our baby today after school and I wanted to share that with you and our other friends.” I say hoping he’ll buy it.

“OH, so it’s not just me, you, Finn and Drita. The entire Glee club will be there.” Puck questions. He knows I was trying to set him up with Drita. “Of course” I reply. He looks skeptical at me. “Alright I’ll be there for Finn, you know he’s my boy.” “Thanks Noah” I say jumping a little then giving him a peck on the cheek.

Kurt walks over to me “What was that?” “Kurt, I need you tonight” I exclaim. “Whoa calm down diva” “No Kurt you don’t get it.” I pull him off to the side of the room. “I was totally trying to set up Puck and Drita, but damn him Noah he called me out so I lied and told him the whole club was going because we were going to tell everyone about the baby’s gender. So now I need you to help me get everyone there.  At 6. Please Kurt Please” I plead with him.

“Okay, but you owe me” Kurt says. ‘I think I paid you in full when I let you and Blaine use the second room in our apartment last week” I say to him “Rachel, you said you wouldn’t tell anyone” “I haven’t and I won’t but you can’t expected me not to use it.” I tell him laugh a bit at his expense.

Blaine is a guy Kurt met at the Lima Bean about a week after the parents wedding. He’s real nice. He goes to Dalton Academy and is part of their glee club the Warblers. They have been official for about a month now and Kurt has never been happier. They can hardly get any alone time in their houses, Burt watches them like a hawk and Blaine is not out to his parents.

He says he wants to wait and Kurt has been ok with that because they aren’t hiding their relationship from anyone except Blaine’s parents. They go on dates. They hold hand and kiss in public so I don’t know what Blaine is so afraid of, but he’ll know when the time is right.

I’m brought out of my haze by two strong arms sliding around my ever expanding waist. “Hey sexy” “Hi, baby. You are really getting that Choreo that Mike is teaching you. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks baby. You ready to find out if peanut has a penis like me” Finn asks

“Well no one has a penis like you” I say seductively “But yeah, I can’t wait I’m so excited”

We head out to Finn’s truck and I see Quinn still sitting on the bench in the hallway. I really feel bad for her. She doesn’t have the support I have. Maybe she could use a friend. But me? I don’t know. She can’t stand me. But still I’d hate to have to do it all alone. She looks so lost.

“Hey babe, I got to pee, I’ll meet you by the truck ok” I tell Finn giving him a kiss.

“Oh, are you going to be okay. I can come with you” I know he sees Quinn and he’s worried but I tell him I’ll be alright.

“Okay, don’t take too long we don’t want to be late.” He takes off for the truck,

I approach her “Quinn, can we talk” “I have nothing to say to you” she says dryly. “Okay, but you are going to listen, because I have something to say” She rolls her eyes and stays put.

“I don’t know what I did that you hate me so much. I know you say Finn, but you’ve been terrible to me since middle school and I have no idea why. But whatever it was I want to say I’m sorry. I know what you’re going through Quinn and it’s not easy. My fathers won’t talk to me, my feet hurt, my back aches and when I lie down it’s hard to breath. So I know what its like. I have Finn and his family has been so so supportive”

“Congratulations” she says dripping in sarcasm.

“Thanks you. You could have that too, if you’d just let Noah and Ruth in and stop with the lies. Noah loves you Quinn and you’re throwing that away. Love is a gift, not an obligation. Noah wants to be with you because he loves you, not because he feels he has an obligation to you. Do you know that he hasn’t talked to another girl since you moved into his house? No you didn’t because you’ve been so obsessed with getting Finn to believe your blatant lie that you’re too blind to see what is in front of you. Get out of your own way Quinn, you’ll be a much happier person.”

With that I get up and walk away meeting Finn at the truck.

* * *

 

FINN”S POV

Here we are sitting in the waiting room waiting to find out if we are having a son or daughter. I kid with Rach all the time that I want a boy, but really I don’t care as long as she and the baby are healthy. That’s what really matters.

Since she got into the truck Rachel’s been quiet. She’s never quiet. I tried to find out. She told me she just nervous about the appointment but I know it’s so much more than that. “Babe, are you sure Quinn didn’t say anything to you when you went to the bathroom. If she did I’ll talk to her again.”

“No, Finn I’m fine. She didn’t say anything but I said something’s. I just hope it helps her” Rachel is such a good person. Quinn has gone out of her way to break us up and Rachel keeps giving her the benefit of the doubt. She doesn’t deserve it, but that is one of the reasons I love Rachel so much. She has such a big heart.

“Oh, I forgot. We have to meet everyone at the Stix at 6” she states

“Why, I wanted to go to the apartment and celebrate the Finchel way” I tell her grabbing her hand in mine. She rolls her eyes at me.

“We will, but we have to go and meet the club because I kindasetnoahanddritaup” she mumbles

“What was that?” I ask “Fine’ she huffs “I kind of set Noah and Drita up and he called my bluff so now we have to go out to eat and Kurt is getting the rest of the club. And we have to tell them the gender of the baby.” She looks at me

“Rach, you need to leave Puck and his love life alone. I know you want everyone as happy as we are but you can’t go around messing with their lives. You know he loves Quinn. It’s not fair to Drita”

“You’re right. But Quinn is so cruel to him and he’s been nothing but supportive and nice to us since this whole thing started and I just want him to be happy. Drita could make him happy.” Rachel explains to me.

“Even though I agree with you. If Puck doesn’t want it how happy will that make him?”

“Aright, I’ll stop. But I’m only stopping until he figures out the Quinn thing” Rachel informs me and I just shake my head.

“Rachel Berry” we hear the nurse call us back. “How are you been doing these last four weeks” the nurse asks while taking Rachel’s vital signs and weighing her. “Real good. No more morning sickness. I’ve been eating a lot of chicken. It really is the only animal protein I can stomach.” She tells the nurse.

“Well you’ve gained a little over 6 pounds this month. That’s good, not too much not too little. And I see we have a little baby bump.” The nurse hands Rachel the gown to change into

“It showed up about two weeks ago. Right Rach” I call to her. She’s behind the curtain changing.

“Sounds about right” she says walking around the curtain. I help her up on the exam table and Dr. Wu walks in.

“Rachel, Finn so nice to see you again. How have you been feeling” he asks Rachel while examining her lady parts.

“I’m doing well, Finn takes great care of me and the baby.” She beams looking at me.

“Great.” He says pulling his glove off and putting Rachel’s legs down off the stirrups. “Everything looks good. Now let’s have a look see at the little one. Hopefully it’ll show us its business, that’s what you call it Finn right?” Dr. Wu always full of jokes. He makes me blush and Rachel giggle.

“Cold” he says squirting the blue goo onto Rachel’s little baby bump. I can’t help myself I lean over and place a small kiss to the side of her belly. She looks at me and smiles. Then we both look back at the screen. We don’t know what we are looking at but we still look.

Dr. Wu moves that joystick around Rachel’s belly and we hear it. ‘That’s your baby’s heartbeat” I look over to Rachel. She has a tear rolling down her cheek. “Better than Barbra” she says to me. I’m not sure what she means “Huh?” I quiz. “That is the most amazing sound I’ve ever heard. Even better than Barbra singing” she is so cute. I have no choice but to lean up capturing her lips with mine. ‘Better than Barbra” I repeat to her.

“Okay, everything looks right on target for your due date July 23rd.  Ah, there. Right there. “Congratulations it’s a ….

We just left the hospital after meeting my mom on her floor. We had to tell her first. Now we are off to Breadstix and Rachel’s hair brained idea.

We walk in holding hands and I notice Kurt waving his arms at us calling us to the corner booth. It fits most of us. I usually end up at the end of the table in a chair because of my legs. We get to the table and everyone is there. I see Puck is sitting next to Drita. I nod his way and he nods back flashing me a smirk I haven’t seen in a while. 

“come on the suspense is killing me” Kurt shouts

“I’ve gots to know. I needs my 20 bucks from Chang over there when you tell them I was right” Santana says smiling

“Well?” Puck says

“Give us a minute to sit. Jeez will you” I say taking Rachel’s coat and hanging it on the back of my chair.

I sit and they all are looking at me and Rachel. Rachel rolls her eyes and I shake my head giving her permission to say it.

“Well the doctor says everything is going well. I’m on track for my due date of July 23rd.  The baby is healthy and I haven’t gained too much weight” I’m trying not to laugh because she is deliberately making them wait.

“Damn Berry, we don’t need a play by play of your vagina” Puck says

“Puck” “NOAH” Rachel and I say together. “That’s my girl Puck” “Sorry get on with it” he says

“Fine, I so glad that my friends care so much about my health” Rachel says. The table groans. ‘we care, we just care more about the baby right now” Kurt explains.

“Oh, alright I’ve tortured you enough. It’s a …..” she looks at everyone then looks at me and I yell out “BOY” “it’s a boy!”

“20 bucks Chang’ I hear Santana yell and Mike groan pulling his wallet out.

“Congrats man” Puck says

“Oh, my. What am I going to do with a boy?” Kurt asks

“What’s wrong with a boy?” I say to my step brother. “I can’t dress a little boy in pretty things. No hair bows, now sparkly tiara’s what are we going to do this is a disaster.” Kurt whines

“Hey, my baby is not a disaster” Rachel speaks up before I do. “He is going to be the most handsome baby in Lima then in New York.” She defends

“Not cool Kurt” Brittney of all people say. “I’m sorry.” He says looking at me and Rach. “I was just looking forward to dressing a little girl.”

“You know the baby is not a doll right. Real live person.” Rachel chastises Kurt.

Kurt hangs his head and nods. “Okay. So I’m having a son and I want to celebrate with my beautiful girl so let’s get this dinner over so I can take Rachel home and have desert.

I hear grumbles and groans from the lot of them. I don’t care. Rachel is smoking and she is so sexy especially since she’s carrying my kid. I can’t wait to get her alone.

* * *

 

FINN’S POV

I’ve got my smoking hot girlfriend naked in our bed and she wants to talk on the phone. I’m at half-mast and she’s talking to Kurt. Kurt who we just left not 30 minutes ago.

“I know Kurt, yes Finn will let you do the nursery. I know I’m so exci….” I take the phone from her “Goodbye Kurt call back in … never…” I say then hang up.

“Finn that was extremely rude. I was talking to your brother about the nursery.” I crash my lips to hers to shut her up.

“I don’t want to talk about Kurt. I want to make love to my beautiful pregnant girlfriend to celebrate the fact we are having a son” I tell her.

 I lean over her to capture her lips again. I move down to her neck kissing a blazing hot trail down to her boobs. God I love her boobs. I take the nipple into my mouth loving the taste. Swirling my tongue around the perky bud Rachel lets out a breathy moan. I take the other the same way, holding on with my hand and pebbling the forgotten nipple between my fingers.

I run my hand up her slit to see if she is ready for me. Sucking on her boobs gets me at full mast and I’m painfully aware how hard my dick has become. I need to be inside of her. It’s my favorite place to be.

“I’m sorry not too much foreplay tonight baby. I just need to be inside of you” I explain as a push my throbbing cock into her wet warm center. I let her adjust and a prop myself up on my elbows so I don’t squish our little man. She moves her hips and I start thrusting into her. I know I skimped on the foreplay so I go slowly with my thrust. I love making love to Rachel slow and loving.

Push in to her, pull out. Slow and steady. Thrust after thrust. I look into her face, she has her eyes closed “Baby, look at me” I tell her. Nothing is better than watching her face as I push in and out of her. She opens those gorgeous eyes “You are so beautiful” I remind her. “I love you Finn” she moans. I know I’ve got her where I need her to be, so I stop moving. She furrows her brow and tries to move her hips encouraging me to move with a whine “Finny, move please I need you”

I peck her nose, then her lips moving over to her ear. I slowly thrust deeply into her wet pussy. I begin to serenade my love

  _Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

I thrust in, pull out, thrust in. Giving her a searing kiss. Then continuing on with my song

 _You hold me without touch._  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.

I thrust deep within her walls causing her to arch her back into my chest. I feel the baby. I pull back and place kisses on her bump. She is moaning under me so I continue bring her with me.

 _[CHORUS:]_  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

Kiss lips, kiss neck. Thrust in thrust out. Plunge deeper and harder. Rachel mewls “Finny”

 _You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

“I love you Finn. Finnnn” Rachel whimpers

 _[CHORUS]_  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

I bring her legs up wrapping them around my waist. She squeeze her thighs causing me to moan. Diving deeper, I start to thrust faster. This slow torturous love making has me close. I need my release but I have to have Rachel cum first. So I push into her and I know I hit her spot when she clenches down around my cock. I pull out thrusting back in setting a rhythm while I finish my song.

  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down.  
You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
you’re on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.

I hold the note as Rachel’s walls quiver and I hear her scream my name and feel her juices flow down my hard length causing my own release. I spill into her while her walls milk me for every last drop. I want to fall on top  of her but I don’t want to squish the baby. I pull her on top of me, not pulling myself from her warmth. We stay connected with her laying on my naked sweaty chest. She’s breathing hard, but its starting to slow down. “Finn, That was…so…so…special. I love you so much.” I give her the Hudson smile “I love you too” While I’m rubbing her back my dick springs back to life inside of her.

Rachel starts to move above me. She slides up and down my length bringing us bag to the edge and we fall over together. She moves off of me and I pull her to my side covering us with the blanket she picked out.

“I Love you Finn. We’re having a baby boy” she says sleepily.

“I love you too babe, yeah we are.” I reply. “Are you happy” she asks with her eyes closed. “The happiest” I tell her. We fall asleep naked and close just the way it’s supposed to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee, it’s characters, it’s dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in the fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters.  
> As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can’t handle it this is not for you.


	9. Chapter 9 Everyday Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stay off Tumblr. People making gifs about the Dreams still come true Episode and it’s pissing me off. Really a pregnant Rachel with Jesse Fucking ST. James. No way in hell! I will hate Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuck for life if that is real and not some fantasy. Why don’t we just piss or spit on Finn’s grave and memory. That would be more humane than to have Rachel end up with St. Douchbag. Finn hated him and I’m pretty sure the Rachel that I love would never dishonor Finn by hooking up with that ass. I digress. I am getting more and more fed up with this season. It is like a parody of the real glee. Everyone seems so over the top even for their character and BLAZERS WTF!!!!! NO ME GUSTA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll show you love I'll show you everything
> 
> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.

_Last time:_

_I hold the note as Rachel’s walls quiver and I hear her scream my name and feel her juices flow down my hard length causing my own release. I spill into her while her walls milk me for every last drop. I want to fall on top of her but I don’t want to squish the baby. I pull her on top of me, not pulling myself from her warmth. We stay connected with her laying on my naked sweaty chest. She’s breathing hard, but starting to slow down. “Finn, That was…so…so…special. I love you so much.” I give her the Hudson smile “I love you too” While I’m rubbing her back my dick springs back to life inside of her._

_Rachel starts to move above me. She slides up and down my length bringing us back to the edge and we fall over together. She moves off of me and I pull her to my side covering us with the blanket she picked out._

_“I Love you Finn. We’re having a baby boy” she says sleepily._

_“I love you too babe, yeah we are.” I reply. “Are you happy” she asks with her eyes closed. “The happiest” I tell her. We fall asleep naked and close just the way it’s supposed to be._

* * *

 

**Chapter 9 Every Day Something**

**Rachel’s POV**

My eyes flutter open to the site of my boyfriend hovering above me. “Good morning baby” he says to me. “Mmm good morning back” I say. “I love you” he says pushing his morning hard on into my wet center. Last night was glorious. I love when Finn sings to me. But when he sings to me while making love it’s on a whole other plane of existence.  He pushes deep causing me to moan. “God Rach, you’re still so tight” he breaths into my ear. Thrusting in and out Finn brings me to the edge and just as I’m about to fall over. “I think I’ll try defying gravity” “Fuck’ Finn says. “Sorry” I tell him. “Ignore it” he says continuing to push into me. He reaches between us and rubs my nub that is still sensitive from last night. My phone continues to ring. I know its Kurt. I try to ignore it. It keeps ringing.

Finn is getting frustrated while he continues to pound into me. My baby bump moving with his thrust. “Finn” I scream as he hits my spot on the inside. “RACH” he yells. Once his breathing comes down he pulls out rolling over. He grabs my phone that is still ringing. ‘SOMEBODY BETTER BE MAIMED OR DEAD” he grunts into the phone.

“Good morning to you big brother’ Kurt responds

“It was until you tried to disturb it” Finn moans. “Baby give me the phone” I say. He hands me the phone. “I’m jumping in the shower then I’ll start breakfast. I love you” he says leaving the warmth of our bed.

“Good morning Kurt” I say

“Diva, why are you still in bed. Mercedes and I will be there in a few minutes.”

“Kurt, what are you talking about?”

“Pregnancy brain has set in, I see” Kurt bemoans

“Why are you guys coming over?” I inquire

“I have to approve your ensemble for school today. It’s picture day for Glee club and I can’t have my nephew’s mother looking like a toddler and granny all at the same time.”

I sigh “Kurt, I can dress myself. Finn is in the shower and then going to make me breakfast”

Kurt cuts me off ‘Ooh Goody, tell him I want my eggs over easy and Cedes wants scrambled.”

“Kurt he isn’t going to make you eggs. Ugh. I just want to dress myself. I’m sick of everyone ragging on me.” I snap

“Calm down diva. I was joking.” He reassures me.

“I’m sorry Kurt. You just interrupted us and now I’m crabby. I want bacon, polenta, and fried chicken and Finn can’t make polenta” I start to cry.

“Woe, I’m sorry. We won’t come over okay. Just wear that cute blue dress we bought two weeks ago with your ballet flats and Cedes will curl your hair at school.’ Kurt backs off.

Sniffling I say “thanks Kurt, bye see you at school.”

“Okay Diva see you soon”

I hang up and dry my eyes because they weren’t’ real tears. I just didn’t want to get out of bed. My belly is getting bigger every day. Putting on clothes is a hassle. If I could go naked I would. Nothing fits and everything is uncomfortable. I stretch out my legs and arms and swing my legs out of bed. I pick up Finn’s t-shirt from last night and put it on. His t-shirts seem to be the only thing I want to wear. They are so comfortable and smell like him.

I finally make it to the kitchen where my handsome boyfriend is putting together a breakfast wrap for me. He is so perfect. I love him so much.

Handing me my breakfast Finn asks “Are you wearing that to school today?”

“No baby, I just feel so fat and nothing fits and I don’t want to go to school. I can’t see my feet. And I really don’t want to have to deal with Crazy Quinn’s antics today.” My eyes tear over so Finn pulls me into a hug.

“How about after school we go buy you some clothes that fit? Would you like that?” Finn says kissing my forehead.

“That sounds perfect. Thank you. You always know what to say to calm me down. I love you”

“I love you too, but if you don’t put something on we will be late for school and mom will be pissed if you or I miss anymore school.”

I know Finn is right. Carol and now Burt have been so incredible throughout my pregnancy. She only agreed to us getting our own place if we promised not to miss school unnecessarily. Feeling fat is not an excuse she’ll accept. I kiss Finn on his mouth and waddle back to the bathroom to shower.

Pulling on the blue dress Kurt was talking about, Finn walks in “Rach are you ready?” He looks at me like I’m the only woman in the world. It really is a great feeling. “Wow babe, you are glowing. You look so pretty. No one is even going to see anyone else in the picture because you are stunning.” He says

“Thank you Finny” I blush “I’m ready”

* * *

 

We head out the door and drive to McKinley. When we pull into the parking lot we both notice Noah standing at our parking spot. Looking at each other Finn speaks up first “He looks pissed.” I ask “I wonder with the she devil did this time”

Pulling me over to his side of the truck so I could get out of the driver’s door Finn holds his hand out to help me down. “Good Morning Noah” I say looking at the tired face of my boyfriend’s best friend.

“Fuck it is Berry” Noah grunts

“Language Noah. I know some things wrong but don’t take it out on me” I snap back at him

“Sorry” he says sheepishly.

“What’s “Finn starts to say when Noah looks at us both with tears in his eyes and he interrupts Finn

“She left, she took her stuff and is staying with Sabrina one of her Cheerio minions. She says she’s giving up my kid and there is nothing I can do about it. She is still swearing it’s yours. She fucking bat shit crazy”

“OH, Noah” “PUCK” both Finn and I say. I pull him into a hug and Finn places a hand on his back.

“It’s going to be alright man, we know it’s not mine. When the kid is born you’ll demand a test and Mamma Puckerman will help you. She already said she would. You are going to get your kid. I swear Puck. I’ll do anything to help you.” Finn assures him.

Pulling out of the hug I had on him Noah wipes his eyes “thanks Finn, you’re a great friend. You’ve got your own shit and I’m sorry for pilling on with mine.”

“You are my bro, If I can do something I will do everything in my power to help you, make you happy or just hand you a cold one. I’m Maverick you’re Iceman.” Finn says and they do that silly Finn Puck hand shake.  I laugh and we all start for the door.

“UM Guys” Puck says “You aren’t gonna tell anyone about you know me…” “No we won’t tell anyone you’re a pansy ass cry baby” Finn jokes “Finn that’s not nice. He poured his heart out and you make fun of him.” “Relax babe, he’d do it to me.” Finn tells me

“It’s true Berry, I would. But thanks for you know” Noah says and we don’t make him finish letting him keep some of the pride Quinn has been stealing from him.

* * *

 

 

QUINN”S POV  


I really don’t know why I am keeping up this lie. Everyone knows I’m full of it but I just can’t help myself. Finn should be with me, not that THING!!! Ugh. Why? Why did I have to screw everything up by sleeping with Puckerman?

He is really hot, but god can he be any more annoying. If he really loved me like he says he would have help me convince Finn that this was his baby. But no he had to have a conscious.  Boys are so frustrating!

I’m so glad Sabrina’s mom let me move in with them. Puck and his mom were driving me insane. I’m not a Jew, I can have bacon. Anyway, Sabrina will be taking me to the adoption agency today after school and when this kid is born away it goes.

I know I’m heartless. Well I used to rule this school and I want that back damn it!

Last Class of the day and I’m done. The bell rings and Sabrina is waiting at my locker. ‘You ready Quinn’ “as ready as I’ll ever be” I see Puck out of the corner of my eye and I try not to let him see it bother me. Stay strong Quinn this is how it’s got to be.

Sabrina and I make it to the adoption agency on time and Ms. Dunlop calls me in. I asked Sabrina to come in with me.

“Okay so Ms. Fabray. I see you are pregnant. About 5-6 months along?” Ms. Dunlop asks.

“Yes ma’am” I reply.

“I’d like to get a little information if I could” she inquires. I nod my head indicating to her to continue.

“First this is something that you want? And you’ve come here under your own volition? You understand that once you sign the papers there is no going back?” Ms. Dunlop explains

“Ms. Dunlop, adoption is what I want for my baby and yes I’ve come of my own free will. The only thing is I thought that I had 21 days to change my mind”

“If you wait until you have the baby to sign, then yes you will have the preset 21 days to change your mind. If you sign in the next 3 to 4 months your 21 days begin on the day of your signing. Does that make sense?” She asks

“Yes ma’am it makes perfect sense” I tell her. “I think I’d like to wait until I’m closer to the due date to sign the papers. But can I look at prospective parents beforehand?”

Ms. Dunlop shakes her head “Yes, you can and I have many clients that wait until the baby is born to sign the papers. It’s really the normal way it’s handled.”

“Thank you for the information Ms. Dunlop. I will keep in touch.” I shake her hand and go to leave when she stops me.

“One more thing, I almost forgot. The baby’s father will need to sign off on the adoption as well. We have had some cases that the mother of the child wants one thing while the dad wants another. So we will need all parties to sign off. I don’t want to assume anything and I’m not trying to insult you but I have to ask. You do know who the father is right? If not there will have to be a DNA test run and other legal issues that would have to take place well in advance of the birth.”

Ms. Dunlop drops that bomb on me then says “You don’t need to answer now. Make another appointment in 2 weeks. I’d like to see where your head is about this then. And if this is something you still believe is best we will get the ball rolling. Have a nice day Ms. Fabray”

Oh shit oh shit what am I going to do? There is no way in Hell Puck will sign off on an adoption and Finn knows the truth so I can’t even convince him to sign away his rights. What am I going to do? Fuck my life.

Sabrina takes me home and I cry. I just don’t know what to do. I’ve screwed up so bad. I need my mom.

* * *

 

FINN'S POV 

 

I’m so glad I got Rach to the mall. She is so happy with what we bought. We even got some things for our son. It’s still so weird saying our son. It’s happening. It’s coming quick. 4 months and he’ll be here. I’m sacred and excited all at once.

I’ve been working as much as I can at the garage to save money. The apartment is paid for so everything after the utilities and food we’ve been putting back into our account for the baby and college. I meant everything I told Rachel and her dad’s. I’m going to do whatever it takes to get her to NYC and Broadway. Rachel pulls me out of my inner ramblings with a searing kiss.

“What was that for?” I ask

“Because you are a wonderful boyfriend and an even better daddy to be and I love you” Rachel says to me.

“Thank you babe”

“Thank you for taking me shopping. I think I can go the rest of the pregnancy with all the stuff we bought.  The baby is going to look so cute in the matching flannel shirts we got for you and him.”

“He is. They are pretty cute. Kurt’s going to hate them though.” I tell her

“Well he’ll be glad I stopped you from buying the puffy vest for the baby” Rach laughs

“I thought it’d be cool. Make fun all you like. I’m going to get you” I joke with her.

“You wouldn’t dare” she says with mock shock.

“Wouldn’t I?” I start after her giving her sometime to get to the bedroom.

“You are so bad Finn Hudson” she squeals and waddles toward the bedroom

“You like me bad” I say chasing after her. I catch her and scoop her up into my arms bridal style then laying her on our bed.

“I love you Finn” she says softly

“I love you Rach” I reply and begin to undress my girl. I love pregnant horny Rachel.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be moving across the United States soon. I’m trying to update prior to that. If I don’t please don’t lose heart in my story. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Until then  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling! *****  
> 5 stars for Finchel. Stars for Rachel the Number 5 for Finn.


	10. The Throwdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FInn has a special Question for Rachel. Rachel finally lets her anger toward Quinn go
> 
> I'll show you love I'll show you everything
> 
> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To say I am disappointed in the Series Finale is an understatement. I am totally wrecked. I can NOT believe that the team that gave us this wonderful show betrayed Finn and Rachel the way they did. I totally understand Finn and Rachel couldn’t have their happy ending but why did she HAVE to be married to get her happy ending? No one can answer that. As a woman I am appalled they believe the only way she would be satisfied would be with a man. I call BULLSHIT!   
>  The writing of season 6 has been atrocious at best. Some of the shows felt like a SNL skit. 2009 was the best one of the season. The Rachel character that they gave us in seasons 1-4 would never have given St. Douche the time of day off the stage. Sure she would perform with him because she is a professional, but to date and then marry him NEVER. I adore Jon Groff but I hate Jesse with a hot passion I can only describe as visceral. I am going to pretend the last two seasons do not exist and Season 4 with my rewrite that FINCHEL reunited was the end of the Series.  
> I will never forgive Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan for this. I love anything Lea Michele does but I am not sure I can watch Scream Queens with Ryan Murphy’s name attached. I have no words to express my sorrow. I cried for 2 days and my husband thought there was seriously something wrong with me. Finally when I could talk about it on Sunday night around 11pm, my husband thought I was crazy. I am crazy, crazy with hate for the writers that ruined my show. Enough of my Rant back to my story where Finchel will always live happily ever after.

_Chapter 10: The Takedown_

* * *

 

_Rachel POV_

This baby has been doing field goal kicks to my bladder for the last 2 months.  I am just around seven months now and big as a house. Finn has been so sweet telling me I’m home to our son and how beautiful I am. It’s just hard sometimes to really believe him because of my own insecurities. I know he loves me so, so much and he believes it when he says it, I need to believe it.

I think that the Kurt and Carole are planning a surprise baby shower for me. Finn of course is being annoying and not telling me anything “I don’t know babe” is all he says.  I know he knows something. I will get it out of him.

God he’s so handsome. He walks into our bedroom with a towel hanging low on his hips. Water dripping down his happy trail, using another to dry is messy brown hair that I love.  He gives me that lopsided grin and I’m goo. I think I forgot my name as he drops the towel looking for some boxers.

“Hey babe, what you doing?” he asks looking in the drawer

“Mmm noth-nothing waiting for you actually” I respond

He turns with a look of mischievous in his eye “Really?” He cocks his head raising an eyebrow. What’s my name again? “Rach. Rach? RACHEL” I hear him snapping me out of my Finn fog. He stalks to the bed where I’ve been sitting looking through bridal magazines

He lowers is naked form to the bed rolling on his back pulling me on top of him. “I can’t wait to see you in one of those” he says nodding to the Wedding dress I was looking at.

“Well I can’t wait for you to see me in one.” I know we are young, but we are having a baby. Being modern I realize I don’t have to get married because I’m having a baby, but I’d love to marry Finn. I love him and I want to share his name, my son’s name. I want us all to be Hudson’s

“I want us to be Hudson’s too babe” Finn says. I look at him like he read my mind then realizing I just said that out loud.

“I said that Out loud didn’t I?” I ask. Finn chuckles and shifts to the side table. I’m straddling his lap in just my (his) favorite grey McKinley High t-shirt and I can feel his manhood brush my core. I let out a small moan. “Mmm” Finn is now laying back on his back.

“I love you Rachel. You and the baby are everything to me. I know that we don’t have to do this, but I want to. It’s not just because you’re having my baby. I want to do this because we love each other.” I’m staring down at Finn lost in his eyes and his words. Tears are threatening to fall even though I’m not sure why just yet. “Rachel since the moment I saw you walking down the hall that day, I knew.  I knew you were the one for me. When we got together in the auditorium that only solidified what my heart already knew.” He holds my body by the waist sitting up to look me in the eye. He pulls a little black velvet box from beside him. “Rachel Barbra Berry, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife? Marry me? It doesn’t have to be now, we can wait until you are entirely ready. If it’s after college then I’ll wait. I just want everyone to know that we are a family and I’m never going to leave you.”

The tears start falling without my permission and my voice is rendered mute. I can only shake my head yes. “Is that a yes” Finn asks as I’m looking down at this beautiful diamond set in an antique band. It was the most beautiful ring I have ever laid my eyes on and it was perfect for me.  Finding my voice I whisper between my tears “Yes, I will marry you”

Finn places one hand behind my head and pulls me closer for a searing kiss. I feel him getting hard beneath me and I plan on celebrating but he needs to put the ring on my finger first. I pull away from him and say “Can I have the ring now?”

“Oh yea babe” He takes the ring out of the box taking my left hand into his and slides the ring onto my ring finger. While he’s doing that he tells me “This is the ring that my dad gave my mom, when they got engaged. We talked about it and she said I should give it to the girl I love the way my dad loved her. It’s yours now.”

“Oh, Finn that’s so wonderful. I love you too” I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him as close as I can with a seven month pregnant belly. He caresses my body with his big strong hands until they find purchase under my shirt. He lifts the t-shirt off my body attaching his mouth to the nipple of my left breast. My man’s a boob man. He loves lapping and sucking at mine. I grind my core into his erection. He springs up at my movement easily sliding his hardness into my wet opening. I let out a little gasp. He so big it catches me every time. I adjust and start sliding up and down his impressive length. Finn holds me by my waist helping to move me in the rhythm we’ve practice so much. I’m riding him hard and he’s groaning and grunting. “Rach, gosh how are you still so tight? Fuck” I secretly love when he swears during sex, it is such a turn on.

“OH, FINN I’m so close baby, I need more” I tell him. He reaches between us and presses on my clit then rubs little circles around it. He does something we’ve never done before. While I’m sliding up and down his dick he enters his finger into my center. The feeling is overwhelming and I’m coming within seconds. I gush around his cock and finger causing his own release. He spills his seed deep inside of me then he rides his orgasm out still pumping into me causing me to orgasm again.  He slows down and turns me over so now I’m lying on my back Finn still inside of me. I love this post coital time we share. It’s intimate and loving so us.

“I love you Rach” He says “I love you too” I reply.

* * *

 

X

FPOV

I hate Monday, like legit hate it’s guts.  The weekend flew by after I asked Rach to marry me we spent all day Saturday in bed making love, talking, eating, making love some more. Sunday morning came and we were wrapped up in each other and the sheets when Kurt called. Mom and he knew I was asking Rachel to marry me on Saturday. Kurt practically threatened to have mom come and drag us out of bed if we didn’t get over there for a celebration brunch. Reluctantly me and Rach got in the shower, round 8 and 9 and 2 hours later we were pulling up to the house mom shared with Burt and Kurt.

While at brunch mom, Rach and Kurt talked about wedding stuff. I watch a basketball game with Burt. We decided we were going to get married during Christmas time. Christopher would be around 5 months old and Rach really wants a winter wonderland wedding. I don’t really care as long as they tell me when and where, I’ll be at the end of the isle waiting for her to meet me.

Ugh! Mondays the worst. So after breakfast and a quickie. I love pregnant horny Rachel we headed to school.  The morning was really uneventful. Ever since my outburst in the cafeteria everyone has been leaving us alone for the most part. There are still snide comments behind our backs and that creepy JewFro kid blogs about us but nothing too intense. Until this afternoon. The whole Quinn/Puck Finn/Rachel baby drama was coming to a head. We all could feel it.

I was worried about Rach because at our last appointment the Doctor said her blood pressure was a little high.  Chris was getting bigger than what Rachel’s body could handle. He was taking after me and my giant genes. She may have to go on best rest in two weeks just because she can’t hold the weight with her tiny body. I feel like shit. She’s so little and the baby is so big. She is being a trooper though. She told me “Finn, I love you and Chris, I’m glad he’s going to be tall like you. Can you imagine a boy of my height with my nose? He’ll be picked on so much.”

So I was sitting in my last class before Glee practice when I heard it. The whole class could hear. It was Rachel screaming and swearing then Quinn screaming and swearing. I jumped out of my seat not caring that the teacher was yelling for me to remain in my seat. He’s lost his mind. My baby momma is in the hall battling the devil and he wants me sitting in his class like it’s all hunky dory. Nah.

I make it to the hall and a crowd has gathered and surrounded the two pregnant girls. I can see Puck on the other side trying to get to the girls. I’m pushing people away to get to Rach and I hear it. SMACK! I look up and Quinn is holding her face stunned and Rachel is yelling at her

“You deserved that you BITCH!  You’ve been trying to sabotage my relationship with Finn for the last seven months and I’m sick of it. You tried ruining Glee. You’ve been hateful to the father of your baby. Noah doesn’t deserve what you’ve been doing to him.  Do you know that he’s working at the tire shop nonstop and quit Basketball so he could do it. FOR YOU AND YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS! Leave me and Finn alone and take care of your own kid.  The whole school knows Noah is the father of your baby and Finn never touched you. YOU CAN’T GET PREGNANT FROM CUMING IN A HOT TUB! God you are so aggravating.”

I could see her face getting redder and redder. I had to stop her before she hurt herself. I finally get through the crowd of “Damns” and “She told hers” and reached for Rachel. I put my arms around her waist from behind then whisper in her ear “Baby, you’ve got to calm down. Doctor Wu said you’ve got to watch your blood pressure. It’s not good for you and Chris to be this stress” I could feel her relax into my arms and she turns to me with tear filled eyes

“She’s just so awful Finn. She was calling me names like whore and home wrecker. She’s the home wrecker. Jesus, you broke up with her before this whole pregnancy nonsense started. She still trying to claim her baby is yours. She delusional”

“I know baby, I know. But calm down. Chris is putting enough stress on your little body as it is, don’t let her add to it.” I murmur to my love. She folds into my chest with sobs and I am pissed now. How dare Quinn? Enough is enough.  I spot Kurt and motion for him to take Rachel. When she is safely with Kurt I turn around to Quinn who is still holding her face stunned.

“I know you are pregnant. I don’t want to do anything that is going to hurt Puck’s kid but you are finished. Do you hear me?” I say grabbing her shoulders and making her look at me. I see Puck out of my periphery but he’s sitting back. I know he loves Quinn, but she’s been treating him like shit. He knows I won’t hurt her even if she wasn’t pregnant.

“I never loved you Quinn. I only went out with you because everyone thought that’s the way it should be. You were a bitch to me from the moment we started dating. You called me names and nothing I did was right. You brought me down. I was going through the motions with you. When I kissed Rachel I felt alive for the first time in my sorry life. Like I was better than Lima. She makes me better. I never touched you like that and you know it. You wouldn’t let me anywhere near you. The most we did was an occasional make out session side by side. The whole hot tub story is a joke and you keeping up the lie is only making you look pathetic. STOP look what you have. PUCK loves you, why I’ll never know, but he does. STOP pushing him away. You don’t deserve someone like Puck, but if he wants you there is nothing I can do about it. You need to leave me and Rachel alone. You and I were over before we even began. Then I met Rachel and you were out of my head in minutes. Do you understand?” I ask. She nods affirmatively. I let go of her shoulders and walk toward Kurt and Rachel. Mr. Shue had shown up and was getting the crowd back to class.

“Finny, I think I need to go to the doctor. I’m not feeling well.” Rachel tells me. She looks pales and clammy. I pick her up and tell Kurt to call mom to meet me at the ED. Mr. Shue tells me to go he’ll take care of the school. I start walking down the hall and I hear Quinn “I’m sorry” but I don’t acknowledge it. If something happens to Rach or my son I don’t know what I’d do.

At the ED.

Dr. Lentz comes in after doing some test. Rachel’s blood pressure was extremely high when they got to the ED. “I’ve spoken to Dr. Wu. He wants you to stay overnight so we can lower your BP then he’s putting you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. Finn and Rachel look at the doctor and agree with the plan of care.

Carole walks in to talk to the kids. “How are you sweetie? You gave us quite the scare” “I’m sorry” Rachel cries and Carole pulls her into a hug. “No, no more tears baby girl ok. We are going to get through this because we are a family. Finn is going to go home and get you the things you need and he’ll stay with you tonight. I’ve taken some time off so I can stay with you at home while Finn goes to school and work. Kurt already has the glee kids on a schedule to come help you. He said you’d understand why he couldn’t come to the hospital but he loves you.” Kurt hasn’t been inside a hospital since his mom died and he kind of has a phobia now. Rachel and Finn both understood and were grateful that he took it upon himself to organize the club so Rachel wouldn’t have to be alone.

Carole continued “I also spoke with Figgins. You will be allowed to do your course work online. Your teachers will email you your assignments and class work so you won’t get behind. We have been working toward New York and we will not let this slow us down right?” Carole loves Rachel like her own and she wants to make her dreams come true just like Finn and Kurt’s. “Thank you mom” Finn says. “No problem baby. Now go and get Rachel everything on this list and don’t forget your own stuff.” “Yes ma” Finn gives his mom a big hug and kiss. Then leans over to Rachel and places a kiss on her forehead. ‘I’ll be back as soon as possible. I’ll bring you that chicken you like from Chick Fila” “thank you Finny, I love you” Rachel says

“I Love you too Rach”

* * *

 

X

Puck’s POV

After Rachel went all hulk on Quinn. Quinn asked to speak with me. I’m pretty hurt from how she’s treated me and I’m guarded.

“What do you want to talk about?” I ask her

“I wanted to say I’m sorry I’ve treated you so bad. You don’t deserve it and you’ve been a standup guy. I wanted you to lie for me and hurt your best friend and you wouldn’t. It’s not okay what I’ve been doing. I was just so deep into it, it kind of became my reality. I started believing my own lies. Berry slapping the piss out of me kind of snapped me out of myself. I can’t continue this way. I’m hurting, you’re hurting, Finn is hurt and I probably hurt his baby.”

I stop her “The baby is going to be fine.” “You don’t know that for sure Puck. He’ll hate me forever if something happens to his baby or Rachel.” She says to me

“Ya think? He’s pissed and he has every right to be.  What you were doing was wrong. You know that he’s never leaving her. They got engaged on Saturday” I tell her

“I know, I saw the ring and that when I flipped out on her. She didn’t take my crap though. My cheek is still stinging. She packs a ton in that tiny body.” Quinn says about Rachel.

“You know we could have been happy Quinn. You just wouldn’t allow it” I tell her honestly. Rach and Finn taught me that. Honesty is always best.

“I know. Do you think we could still be happy?” she asks me. I tell her the truth. “I think I can forgive you, I don’t know if I can trust you enough to be with you. I know that I won’t be able to forget it anytime soon. I’m with Drita now. I want to see where it goes. I want my kid Quinn, you know that. But the thing with you and me I’m not sure” I see her tense back up going into Queen Bitch mode

“Well that’s fine. I want to give up the kid for adoption. You will need to sign the papers too.” She says coldly.

“I’m not signing shit. PI want my kid. That means I want to raise her. My ma said she’d help me and my sister is excited to be an aunt.”

“Puck you can’t do that to me” she argues

“I’m not doing anything to you. I’m doing it for my kid. I don’t want her to grow up wondering why her dad didn’t want her. I’m not doing to her what my dad did to me!” I yell at her

“It’s my choice Puck”

“But I get a say and I know you’ve already talked to an adoption agency. She told me you can’t give her up without my consent and I told her I was willing to take care of my own kid. She didn’t have a problem with that” I lay it out for her

“Please don’t do this Puck” she begs. A bit out of character for Quinn.

“I’m sorry. My kid comes first. You don’t have to be in her life if that is what you want but I’m going to take care of her.” With that I leave Quinn stunned once again today.

* * *

 

X

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review. Reviews are my crack!
> 
> Don’t need to give anyone credit on this one.
> 
> Love all my followers. I had a minute away from the crazy of the move and decided to give you another chapter before packing up the old Lenovo.  
> ***** Don’t Stop Fincheling*****


	11. What the Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we left our favorite couple, they got engaged and had lots of Finchel sex. Quinn was being Quinn, Rachel smacked the hell out of her and ended up in the hospital for high blood pressure. Carole is the bomb mom taking care of her babies. Kurt is a wonderful friend and brother. The Glee club is back to a happy place. Poor Puck, Quinn is a bitch, he's trying with Drita and he's keeping his baby.
> 
> I know some of you want a Quick reunion, Puck hasn't let me know yet if that is what he wants. Have no fear Drita will not be around to much longer. Enjoy the next installment. And for those who read my other Finchel story I am who I am there is a retelling of this in there. I'm trying to connect the two stories and this is my way. On with the Finchel Show.
> 
> Move went well thanks for the patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'll Show You Love, I'll Show You Everything
> 
> I do not own Glee or its characters. If I did Rachel would never have been with St. Douche. I know I need to let it go. I CAN'T!
> 
> FINCHEL IS LOVE
> 
> All songs used within are property of the singer/songwriters. Any Glee arranged song I use is courtesy of Adam Anders.

 

 

* * *

**Chapter 11: What the Hell**

**FINNS POV:**

I'm lying in this small hospital bed with my pregnant fiancé still so afraid that they will not be okay. Dr. Lentz says she's fine, but Dr. Wu wants her on bedrest. Do you know what a nightmare that is going to be? I'll tell you a big one that what a nightmare it's going to be. I love my girl but she is a handful sometimes.

I finally fell asleep and Dr. Wu was waking us both to give us an update.

"Morning you two" Dr. Wu said walking in the room.

"Dr. Wu" Rachel says

"Hey" I reply

"So, you had a bit of a scare yesterday. The night nurse reports your blood pressure has been normal since you've been in your room. I wanted to put you on bedrest because your BP and size. I'd rather not have to because it really is not good to be laying around in bed. So for now I'm going to ask you to modify. Instead of going to school for 7 hours I want you to attend 4 hours. We will let you choose which four hours a day you attend depending on how you feel. How's that sound" Dr. Wu explains the new guidelines for us.

"I like that better. I was not looking forward to being in bed all day for the rest of my pregnancy." Rachel smiles."

"I let you go home today, I will get your discharge started." Dr. Wu leaves.

"That's awesome new isn't it" I ask Rachel

"It is I'm so glad." Rachel says.

The nurse comes in with discharge instructions and notes for school then I take my love home to take care of her for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Finn has been so wonderful. I shouldn't have let that harlot get to me but she is just so frustrating. I really would love for her to leave us alone. I hope what Finn told her got through to her.

Last night after we got home from the hospital Carole came over and cooked some meals so Finn could just heat them up and I don't have to be on my feet after school. She has been a savior to me. She has loved me unconditionally. Even my own dads couldn't do that. Finn served me breakfast in bed and now Carole and I are on our way to school. Today I felt bad in the morning so I decided to go in the afternoon so I could go to Glee.

We are rehearsing in the auditorium because regionals is in two weeks. Finn and I are practicing our duet. We are doing our signature move twirling around each other.

"That was great guys. You two take a break and rest of you lets get in position for the group number." Mr. Shue says. Finn walks ahead of me and as I pass Quinn at the top of the stairs, I swear she puts her foot out and trips me. I fall forward losing my footing. Finn hears me scream and turns in time to see me stumble on the steps. He catches me before I hit the ground or fall on my stomach. I see Finn look up at Quinn and then hear him roar "Puckerman get this psycho bitch out of my sight before I do something I regret."

"I didn't do anything. She trip on me" Quinn defends herself. "I did not. You put your foot out so that I would fall." I counter.

"You have no proof. Mr. Shue can you continue, I have a doctors appointment and I need Puck to take me that's the only reason I'm here." She brushes me off.

"Quinn I can not prove you did intend to hurt Rachel, but after today you are not allowed at Glee rehearsal. If you need Puck to take you, you must wait for him in the hall. Understand?" Mr. Shue admonishes her.

"Whatever" She says and walks out.

Finn is pacing like a caged animal. He has been like this since she walked out of the auditorium. I can't believe her. She could have killed our son. I totally understand how Finn is feeling. Quinn is lucky she's a girl because Finn would never hurt a girl. The rest of the team finishes the number and Mr. Shue dismisses us for the day.

Drita comes up to Finn and I "Are you okay Rachel? I can't believe that she could do something like that. She's a bitch"

"Thanks for the support" I tell her.

"Oh My Gaga, she could have hurt my nephew" Kurt cries as he is looking over my body to make sure I'm alright.

"She has totally gone off the deep end, how could she, she's pregnant too" Tina asks

"She's lucky she's a tubers right now, I'd go all Lima Heights" Santana rants

Mike, Sam, and Artie agree. "She's just jealous of Rachie because Finn doesn't love her." Brittney offers. The rest of the team looks at her with their jaws on the floor at her observation. Most of the time Brits is clueless, sometimes she has lucid insight.

"Thanks guys" I say. I'm worried because Finn still hasn't said anything. He is still pacing when Noah comes over to put his hand on his shoulder. Finn snaps around and looks at Puck when Puck speaks Finn visibly relaxes.

"Finn, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had her meet me here." Puck begins when Drita cuts him off "Fuck that Puck, do not blame yourself for that whore"

Puck glares at Drita "D, we've talked about this, don't call her names."

"I'll call her whatever I want to, she tried to kill their baby Puck, THEIR BABY" Drita screams at Puck.

"Guys, stop. Don't let her ruin what you two have" Finn says. "Rachel is fine, but I don't want Quinn anywhere near her again. I'm going to have mom talk to Figgins about getting Rach moved out of classes with her. That ok babe?" Finn asks me. He is such a great guy taking care of me.

"That would be fine. I'd prefer that anyway." I tell him. "Baby, can you just take me home" "Yes, lets go babe." Finn says to me.

* * *

**Puck's POV**

Fuck my life. Really Quinn trying to trip Rachel. I thought after yesterdays talk she might be getting it, but no same old Quinn. Shit now I've got to deal with Drita. She's pretty and everything. I just don't think I can love her. She has helped me with the Quinn drama, but she's not ready to be a mom anymore than Quinn is. I can't ask her to anyway. It is not fair to her. I have to break up with her. God I hate this shit.

Finn and Rachel are leaving the rest of the team is gone. I got to do this now, Quinn is waiting to go to the doctor. Fuck!

"Drita, we need to talk." I call to her. "Sure Puck, what's up?" she looks at me. She has no clue I am going break up with her.

"Look Drita, I think your so cool and I've had a great time hanging with you. You and I both know I'm still in love with Quinn. We have to stop whatever it is we are doing. It's not fair to you." I get out before she turns and walks away.

Looking back she tells me simply "We could have been good together Puckerman. Good luck" then she leaves the auditorium.

I meet Quinn in the hall, not feeling like being around her and talking to her. "Let's go" I say shortly.

"If you're going to be an ass, I'd rather you not go" she says to me.

"Quinn, I am so not in the mood for your crap. That's my kid and I'm going with you. What you did today was not cool. I don't really care what you want at the moment. But this appointment is for my kid so get your ass in the truck and lets go." I Yell at her. She walks with her head down and gets in the truck.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

Me and Rachel got home and she laid down for a nap. I did some homework for calculus and history (Why'd I take that again). I had just started heating up some chicken and asparagus mom made and put in the fridge for us when I hear Rach padding down the hall.

"Hey baby" I say to her

"Hi" she whispers back

"How are you feeling?" I ask

"I'm good, Chris is hungry though" she replies.

"I love you" I tell her dropping a kiss to her plum red lips

"I love you too" she pouts

Dinner was magnificent and we are lying on the sofa watching some Housewives show Rachel loves and I pretend to pay attention to. I lean over and start placing kisses along her neck and she closes her eyes at the feeling. I rub my hands down her chest stopping at the hem of her cami and pull it over her head. She's not wearing a bra and her breast are swollen from pregnancy. She is the most beautiful girl in the world. I take one of the perky nipples into my mouth, letting my tongue swirl around it and hold the other in my hand gently massaging it. I switch my hands and mouth giving the other the same treatment.

Rachel arches into me purring "Finn". I know what she wants so I raise up off the sofa, pull my shirt over my head and pull down my sleep pants leaving myself bare to my girl. I sit back on the sofa and pull Rach off standing her in front of me face to breast. I take one back into my mouth and pull her as close to me as I could with her pregnant belly. She lets her head fall back and her long chocolate locks spill down her naked back. I then tug at her sleep shorts revealing the tiny pink panties she is wearing. Her baby bump poking me in the chest. I get her out of the panties and pull her to my lap where my hard on is waiting to enter her sex. Once she is settled she lifts up and I guide my cock into her wet center.

Lifting up she slowly slides up and down. Making figure eights and up then down. I place my hands on either side of her hips and help her slide up and down. I thrust up into her hitting her special spot deep inside of her walls. She is panting while moving faster, trying to get deeper. I know that she needs more by the noise she's making. So I grab her around the waist and flip her so now I'm on top. I pull her leg up over my hip and thrust into her as deep as the angle allows. She is singing my name before too long. I feel the velvety walls inside of her begin to flutter causing my own fire to build at the base of my dick and spread throughout my body until I can't hold it any longer. I feel the gush of Rachel's orgasm around my cock and I spill my self into her as we cum together.

I don't fall on top of her but I pull her up and over so we are laying side by side. I plunge my tongue into her mouth and we battle for dominance. She pulls away needing air. Her belly presses up into her lungs so her lung capacity isn't what it once was. "I love you" I confess to her. "I love you too" she returns.

I start to fall asleep, but Rach wakes me up and we head into the bedroom getting into the bed she turns to me and says "I want to finish school online. I don't want to risk her doing anything else."

"Me and mom where talking about that earlier. We just wanted you to be included. But if that is what you want then I'm behind you 100 percent. I want you and the baby to be safe. You still can go to glee. It's Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for an hour and a half so it still falls within the guidelines Dr. Wu set." I tell her.

"That sounds amazing" She says sleepily.

We fall asleep naked, tangled in the sheets and each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. My desktop went caput and my laptop is possessed it kind of does it's own thing. Deleting paragraphs and stops in the middle of typing.
> 
> Enjoy this installment and please review
> 
> *****Don't Stop Fincheling*****


	12. You've Been Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today has been tough, not going to lie. I felt all day that I really wanted to get this out on our 6'3" Canadian Angel Drummers Birthday. So it's probably shorter than a lot of my other chapters but It deserved to go out today. M  
> I Miss you every day Cory. You are always in my heart. You inspire me to be a better human being. I you inspire me to remain clean and sober. Love you always. 
> 
> HEAVEN NEED OUR HERO, SO GOD TOOK HIM HOME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll show you love I'll show you everything
> 
> Finchel is Love
> 
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.
> 
> This Chapter is heavy dialogue and as always at the end some Finchel Smut.

 

**Chapter 12 You've been served!**

_Finn's POV_

It's been a couple of days since Rachel started her online classes. She is happier than I've ever seen her. Mom will bring her to Glee practice on Mondays and Wednesday and on Friday I go pick her up because that's my early release day.

"Finn, now that treasure trail is no longer here, you can tell the truth. You and I can be together and raise our baby."

This week Rach stayed at home Quinn became overtly aggressive in her pursuit of me. Nothing I was doing was discouraging her from her quest. Finally I had enough. I look at her like she is an alien, but then I soften to lure her in

"Quinn would you meet me in the auditorium at lunch" I ask her and her whole face lights up.

"Of course Finny I'll be there." And she leaves.

I whip out my phone and call my mom and Burt they've been after me all week long to get a restraining order on Quinn. But I didn't want to seem like a pussy so I kept telling them no, I could handle it. Well enough is enough.

"Burt, yeah it's me Finn"

'Hello son, what can I do you for?"

"I hate to say it but you and mom are right the only way to get this crazy bit-Witch off my back is the restraining order. Can you get me and take me to the station? I want to get one for me, Rach and the baby. This girl just doesn't take no for an answer."

"I'll grab your ma, and Rach and we will be there in 30. Sign yourself out and be waiting." Burt tells me.

"Thanks dad" I say quickly and hang up. It's not that I don't think of him as my dad because really he is the closest thing to a dad I've ever had. I just never called him that. But something tells me he won't care.

As I walk to the attendance office I figure I should give Rachel the heads up.

"Hey baby" she purrs into the phone

"Hello my love" I speak back

"What do I owe the pleasure of you missing History class to speak to me for?" Rachel says with a hint of scolding in her voice for me missing History class.

"I know I shouldn't be cutting class, but Burt and mom are on their way to get you. I can't take it anymore babe, Quinn is being …."

Rachel cuts me off "Overbearing, a bitch, relentless" I chuckle because she can so read my mind

"All of those. We are getting the restraining orders mom and Burt have been begging us to get"

"You know baby, it doesn't make you less of a man. It makes you more, because it shows you will do anything to keep your family safe. I'm so proud of you.'

I puff out my chest. Rach has that effect on me 'Thanks babe. Before anyone tells you. Quinn came up to me in the hall with her usual we could be together crap and instead of yelling or pushing her away I thought I'd take a different approach. I'm having her meet me in the auditorium at lunch then I will have the officer serve her with the restraining orders. I don't want anyone telling you I was canoeing with her in the hall." I tell my girl

Rachel giggles "It's canoodling but I wouldn't have believe them. I know you love me and Chris and would never do anything to jeopardize that. You've proven over and over you choose me over that cow anyway. Oh I'm getting a text hold on"

I wait until she comes back on the line. She's laughing "Well that didn't take long" She says.

"What?" I ask her confused.

"I got an alert from Jacobs's blog. Let me read it to you. 'Has Fuinn been rebooted? QB and glee stud Finn Hudson was seen in an intimate conversation with none other than fallen Cheerio Quinn Fabray. Has Finn been skirting behind his pregnant girl's back while she's out on bed rest? Keep here for the latest' He is such a gossip and creepy stalker. You know he only did that because he thinks he's in love with me." Rachel reads and explains.

"I'm going to kill that little dirt bag" I shout

"Finn calm down. I know the truth you know the truth and anyone else can go suck it" She is amazing.

"I don't know how you can be so calm about this." I tell her

"I have to be for our baby's sake."

"I Love you, baby" I say

"I Love you too, but your mom is here so I'll see in in 15 minutes." She hangs up and I enter the attendance office and sign myself out until lunch.

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

"Gosh can this class go by any slower? I knew Finn would eventually come around. He asked me to meet him in the auditorium. That's he's spot with her, it's so perfect. We will be together again like it should have been. I'll have the baby and we will raise her together." She thought while waiting for the bell to ring.

**_ Ring _ **

"Finally" I rush out of Literature class and throw my books into my locker, add some lip gloss and fix my hair. I have to look good for Finn. We do look great together. So much better than him and that dwarf.

I walk/run to the auditorium. I put my hand on the door handle and take a deep breath. I can't believe it's finally happening. I open the door and there he is standing tall on the stage looking at the side stage. I clear my throat to get his attention. But nothing. I reach the stage and he finally sees me.

"I didn't think you'd come" I said to him.

"Well, I wouldn't miss this for the world Quinn. You have been so persistent that I thought I'd give you something." He says then nods his head behind me where a man comes from stage left.

"Are you Lucy Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes, who are you? What's going on? Finn?" I question

"You did this to yourself" is all he says before going stage right where I see RuPaul and Finn's parents. The man in front of me gets my attention

"Miss Fabray. Mr. Hudson, Miss Berry and their unborn child were granted an order of protection this morning. You are ordered to stay at least 500 feet from them at all times. Any communication with them, verbally, electronically, written, via cell phone or land line is forbidden. If you violate this order you will be placed under arrest and booked into the county jail. Do you understand" he asks

"FINN! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE WITH ME. ISN'T THAT WHY YOU ASKED ME HERE?" I yell at him. He steps in front of HER, of course, I really can't stand that little home wrecking slut.

"I don't know what gave you that idea. I just needed you here to give you the restraining order. Leave me and my family alone. Get help Quinn you need it." With that he and the troll leave followed by his mom and Kurt's dad.

"You will regret this Finn Hudson. Mark my words. I won't ever take you back if you leave now" I shout. He keeps walking like he didn't hear me. I watch as he leads her out the door and lets it close. I am now staring at a closed door and an empty auditorium save for the process server.

I turn to him once more and he hands me the papers and Ms. Pillsbury comes out of the shadows. "Quinn here is your new schedule. You have been removed from any classes Finn was in and your lunch has been change to second lunch. I'm sorry Quinn, but you did this to yourself. You need to look at what you're doing and make better choices. Here is the name of a counselor that can help you with your situation."

I can't believe it. I can't believe he did this to me. First he cheats on me with that troll and denies my baby (ok granted it really isn't his) he moves in with that thing and now this. What do I do now?

"WHY!" I scream into the emptiness of the auditorium

"Because you're a lying conniving cold hearted bitch" I hear from the back of the auditorium. I shield my eyes from the light to see who it is that dare talk to me that way. Of course.

"Why do you even care? You hate her more than I do." I tell her

"NO, I used to hate her only because you wanted me to. If you actually took the time to get to know her she isn't that bad Quinn. You, have to stop this. Frankenteen made his choice and you continuing this lie is pathetic. Puck deserves better than you and that's coming from me." Santana rattles off.

"YOU know nothing about wha….." I try to say but she cuts me off.

"I know you QUINN! You don't even like Finn, you were horrible to him the whole time you dated. You put him down, called him names and stomped on his self-image. We are lucky dude didn't throw himself off a bridge from your constant belittling of him." Santana tells me.

"I wasn't that bad' I defend

She looks at me like she can't believe that I actually believe that. "Really Quinn" "Everyone knows that Puck is your baby daddy. They are making fun of you Quinn for your constant insistence that it's Frankenteen's."

She was right. I heard the kids talking behind my back as I walked down the hall or into a room. I need to stop. This is so embarrassing.

"What do I do Santana?" I inquire

"First off leave Finn and Rachel alone. Second apologize to Puck. He's been a standup guy."

"He wants to keep the baby, but I don't. I just want to be back to normal like it didn't happen" I cry

"Look Prom Queen Wannabe, let me lay it out for you, YOU cannot go back, what's done is done. You can't pretend it didn't happen or it's not happening. Yes Puck wants his kid. Do you blame him? His dad was crap, he doesn't want to be a crap dad too. His dad left him Quinn. If he lets you give up this baby, it's like he's leaving his kid. Don't make him do that Quinn."

She is right. I know how difficult Puck has had it. But I'm not ready to be a mom. I'm ugly crying right now and I know Santana is uncomfortable with that I try to pull myself together. "Thanks Santana" I say and walk away.

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

Burt and Carole took us out to dinner to celebrate the restraining order on Quinn. Hopefully this is what it takes for her to back off. Her face was classic. I really shouldn't be revealing in her misery, but maybe just a little private celebration is okay.

Finn is in the living room doing his homework and I'm lying in bed bored. I already did my work for the day. I even emailed Mr. Shue my ideas for the competition.

I huff out and turn putting my face into Finn's pillow. How can the smell of him make me so horny? "FINN" I yell. No answer. "FINN" I scream again. I am about to open my mouth again as he walks into the bedroom in a towel. "He was in the shower. I lick my lips standing up from the bed. I pull the towel and let it fall and pool at his feet. His erection springs forth just for me. His dick twitches under my gaze. "Baby" I whisper then fall to my knees. I never thought that I would like giving head, but I love putting that gigantic cock into my mouth. I makes me feel powerful that I'm the one to make Mr. Popular QB moan my name "Rach" I hear from above me. I put him all the way into my mouth and swirl my tongue around the tip bobbing up and down along his length.

"Babe, you keep that up and we won't get to the good part" Finn says and pulls me off him and whips my nighty over my head leaving me naked to him. He pushes me on the bed, settling between my legs. He plunges his cock into my warm wetness and begins his rhythmic pumping. He is slowly pushing in and pulling out. Extending the pleasure that much more. I am about to explode. My walls begin to shutter and I feel Finn put his fingers on my clit giving it a few rubs before I see stars behind my eyes. I can feel him release his orgasm into me and it triggers a smaller orgasm and we ride it out together with a few more pumps of Finn' s hips. He falls to the side because my belly is just too big at this point for him to lie on top of me. I snuggle into his side and we drift into a beautiful sleep filled with dreams of babies and Broadway.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Please review it means so much.
> 
> No credit due other than what has already been given.
> 
> My desktop is fixed so I should be able to update more frequently. I am also working on the next installment of I am Who I am.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORY MONTEITH MAY 11,1982
> 
> *****Don't Stop Fincheling*****


	13. Chapter 13 Happy Born Day Christopher!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sit here missing my 6’3” Canadian Hulks feeling melancholy. I had hoped that writing Finchel would help heal my heart but I feel so sad and I’m not sure if it’s because of his death or something greater. I miss Cory and Finn every day and even though I never met him he has inspired me to stay clean and sober. I am in my seventh year of sobriety and one day at a time I get through. I think today is just a bad day. So I pull strength from my love of all things Finchel and go on for another day. Thanks for listening to my rant. Life’s too short to be serious right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last we left Lima Finn had had enough of Crazy Quinn and her stalkerish ways. Finn and Rachel obtained a restraining order. Ms. Pillsbury moved Quinn out of all of Finn’s classes. Rachel was taking online classes to keep her and the baby safe from Quinn’s crazy. Finchel smut was fantastic as always.

**Finn’s POV**

Ever since we served her with the restraining order, Quinn has left me alone.  She kind of retreated into herself. She only talks to Sabrina, Santana and sometimes Puck.  I feel really bad for Puck. Sure he got my girlfriend pregnant, but he still is my best friend. He protected me when Quinn tried to ruin my life.

Anyway I’m walking to class and I see Puck running through the hall. “What’s up Puck” I yell to him. He comes to a stop.

“Dude, Quinn’s water broke in history class. I got to get her to the hospital. My daughter is being born today.” Puck says excitedly. 

“That’s awesome dude. I wish I could be there for you but….” I say guiltily.

“Finn, no worries man. I know she made you and Rachel’s lives a living hell for months. Maybe you and Rachel can come by when I bring her to my house. My ma is all excited. But I really got to go” Puck fist bumps me and runs to get Quinn and meet his daughter.

I pull out my phone and text Rach, who’s at home. She is 37 weeks and miserable. If I can avoid talking to her I do, thus the text. I love her so much but she is hormonal and sometimes mean.

_Puck’s daughter is being born today-QB5_

_I wish it was your son that would get out of me today-Rach*_

_I know you are miserable baby. I wish I could take it for you but not much longer-QB5_

_I love you when are you coming home-Rach*_

_I have to attend one more class then I can come home-QB5_

_Can you pick me up a gyros from Gyro express with extra feta and olives and lots of_ _tzatziki_ _sauce-Rach* <3_

_No problem babe see you in 2 hours-QB5_

* * *

 

Two hours later I’m walking through the door, book bag slung over my shoulder, bags of food in my hand and what do I find my very pregnant, very naked girlfriend asleep on the sofa.  I put the stuff on the table then walk over to the sofa. I bend down to her so she’s at eye level. “Rach, baby you gotta get up ( **I’m listening to Glee station on iHeart Radio and “If you Say so” comes on and now I’m bawling. That song gets me every time.)** I brought you your food.”

Rachel stretches like a cat and purrs “Finny, we missed you” 

“I miss you two as well” I let her know and seal it with a kiss. “Where are your clothes naked girl?” I kid her

“It was hot and this baby boy makes me so much hotter. Clothes were just not worth it.” She explains

“What if I had brought someone home with me?” I tease

“You didn’t so it doesn’t matter and really at this point I don’t care.” She gives it back to me, smiling.

“You are so bad” She kisses me and pulls my shirt over my head. The next thing I know I’m naked and Rach is sliding down my hard on.

“I thought you were hungry” I tell her.

“Should I get up?” She asks as she is slowly moving up and down my shaft. “No, no Please” I beg, for what I’m not sure.

I thrust up into my tiny love pulling her down hard on my dick. It feels so good. Rach is bouncing up and down and I can feel her walls starting to flutter so I reach between us to circle her swollen clit. She’s screaming “FIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN within seconds. Her release triggers my own and I shoot my load deep within her velvety walls. 

Rachel slumps over onto my chest and I feel her gush some more. “Damn baby was it that good. I didn’t even touch you again. You came a lot that second time” I tell her. She sits up looking frightened. “What’s wrong Rach?”  
  
“Fin-Finn my water just broke” She tells me. Now it’s my turn to look scared. “Ok um ok. What? Holy crap baby. I-I don’t know….” I stumble and Rachel giggles.

“It’s okay baby. We’ve got time. I’m not having contractions so we can get cleaned up, call Dr. Wu and get to the hospital but we’ve got to get moving. She says.

Hearing her be calm, calms me down.  Rachel lifts off my now flaccid dick and goes to the bathroom “call your mom. I really want her in the room with me. I need a mom” She tells me timidly.

I follow her and hug her from behind. “There is no where she’d rather be you know?”

“Thank you Finn. I’m scared” She says with tears threating to fall.

“No, we are not doing that. You are the strongest person I know. You can do anything. You are Rachel Berry. We are going to do this together. I’ll be right there so you can yell and scream at me. Squeeze my hand until its blue. Whatever you need me to do.” I tell her firmly.

“You are right. We can do this.  We are prepared.  But Finn, I- I think I “

“What?” I cajole her

“I want the epidural”

I laugh because she’s so cute. “Baby, you can have whatever you want. It’s okay to want the epidural.”

“Let’s have a baby” she says and we get cleaned and ready to go.

Mom, Kurt and Burt meet us at the maternity ward.  I see Puck pacing back and forth.

“Hey what’s up Hudson? I thought you couldn’t make it?” Puck asks

“Rach’s water broke when I got home from school” I answer with a blush creeping up my neck remembering how it broke.

“OooKay” Puck says noticing my blushing.

“Yeah, so I guess are kids want to be born on the same day huh?”

“I guess so. Quinn’s dilated to 8cm. I had to get out of there she was being mean.” Just as Puck finishes telling me how Quinn has been acting the nurse sticks her head out “Mr. Puckerman, your girlfriend is ready to push”

“Good luck” I call after him. “You too Huddy” He says and disappears.

* * *

 

**Rachel’s POV**

“Where the hell is he?” I yell at Kurt immediately feeling bad.    
“He had to sign you in and give them the insurance information. He’ll be here.” Carol says soothingly.

I begin crying “I’m so sorry Kurt, I didn’t mean to yell at you. It just starting to hurt and I need Finn”

“It’s okay Diva, I know you are in pain.  The nurse said the anesthesiologist is on the way to give you the epidural.”

“Thank God” I sigh in relief.

Finn finally walks through the door. “Where have you been?” I ask

“I saw Puck. His baby girl is ready to see the world. Quinn is pushing as we speak”

“Lucky bitch” I let slip out. “That was out loud wasn’t it” I say when I noticed how Carol and Burt look at me and Kurt and Finn snicker.

“It’s okay baby, here the nurse said you could have ice chips so I grab some on my way back” Finn is being so sweet. Here I am scared and wanting to lash out at him, but I can’t he’s so excited and being so loving.  A contraction hit me and I start screaming “Holy Hell, where the fuck is the anesthesiologist”

“Breath babe, One-two-three-four-five. Breath in let it out.” Finn sooths me as the doctor walks in.

“I hear we want an epidural” Dr. Funny man says

“It’s about time. I’m dying over here” I yell at him.

He looks like he’s been here before. So he shoos everyone except Carol and Finn out of the room.

“Finn is it?” He asks Finn “Yes” “Ok Finn I need you to hold Rachel in a little ball on her right side so I can get to the space on her back”   
  
“Ok, let’s do this babe, the sooner he gets to work the better for you” Finn assures me.

I lie on my right side and Finn pulls my shoulder and knees toward my belly putting me in a ball the doctor does his thing and the next thing I know the pain is gone. The only down side to this epidural is I have to have a bladder catheter because I won’t feel the urge to pee. But the pain is gone so that’s good.

About an hour after the epidural is in place and I am able to tolerate the contractions Dr. Wu comes in the room.

“Miss Berry, Mr. Hudson. We going to meet that beautiful baby boy of yours today?” He asks but knows the answer better than any of us.

“Let’s see how far you are dilated.” Dr. Wu says then he proceeds to put his hand in my lady parts gross! “It looks like you’re just about 7 cm and a couple more hours you should be good to push. I’ll be back” he says washing his hands after he threw away his gloves.

I see Finn frowning “What’s the matter baby?” I ask him because the pain is really tolerable and I am enjoying this labor immensely.

“It’s stupid” he says and looks from me to his mom. He wants to tell me but not in front of his mom who is obliviously knitting a blanket in the corner.

“Carol, can you get me some more ice chips please” I say and I see Finn visible relax.

“Sure thing sweet pea, I’ll be right back. Finny take care of our girl and that baby” She says that all the time. I warms my heart she considers me her daughter.

“Ok Hudson, spill” I say as soon as she closes the door.

“I know it’s his job, but I want to kick a chair every time he puts his doctor hands on you hoo ha!” Finn tells me.

I can’t help but giggle at my adorable giant. “Finn he’s seen so many hoo ha’s that mine is not even on his radar.”

“Fuck, Can you not make fun of me. I said it was stupid.” He pouts

“It’s not stupid. I think it’s very chivalrous. Trying to protect my virtue.” I tell him. “Now come over here and lay with me rub my back. I feel some pressure there.”   
  
He complies and lays behind me rubbing my back. We both must have fallen asleep because next thing I know the nurse is waking us up telling me it’s time to push.

“No, I’m not ready” I say in a panic.

“The baby needs to come Rachel, he’s already crowning.” Dr. Wu says.

“Well make him stop, I’m not ready” I cry

“Baby, baby look at me.” Finn says putting his forehead to mine “We are ready. You got to help Christopher come into the world. Come on you can do it.”

“Okay for Christopher” I say. “Let’s do this”

After an hour of pushing we finally hear the most melodic sound I’ve ever heard. Our song crying. “Where are they taking him?” I ask “Just cleaning him up. He wants to look his best when he meets his momma” the nurse says. 

Dr. Wu is still between my legs finishing up and I’m straining to see my son. The nurse finally brings him back and he’s perfect.

“He looks like you Finn” I say

“He is a mini Finn” Carol agrees

“You think, I can see Rach in his eyes” Finn says

“Oh honey I love you want to make me feel good but this baby is all you” I tell him. We three laugh as the Doctor and nurses leave us with our family.

Burt and Kurt walk in and Finn announces “Christopher Finn Hudson born May 22nd 2009 at 8:15pm 7lbs 8oz 23 inches long.”

“He’s gonna be tall like you kiddo” Burt says

“Kurt, don’t you want to see your nephew?”  I ask him. He comes over and looks down at Chris.

“He’s so handsome. He looks like you pooped him out Finn” Kurt says and the room burst with laughter.

* * *

 

After Burt, Kurt and Carol went home for the night. I was feeding Chris. He is Finn Hudson’s son, he had no problem latching on to the nipple. When we hear a knock on the door. Finn put a receiving blanket over me hiding Chris’s head and my exposed boob. He opens the door to find a certain Mo Hawked friend of ours.

“Noah!” I exclaim happily startling Chris at first, but he just latched back on and continued feeding.

“Hey there munchkin. How’s the baby” Noah asks. Yes I still refuse to call him Puck.

“He is good. He just like his daddy. Came out starving” I says Finn beams with pride. “That’s my boy”

“How did it go in there” Finn asks.

“She’s beautiful man. 6Lbs 4 oz 20 inches long. Blonde hair like Quinn.  Quinn won’t talk to me. She wants to give her away still. I-I just…I can’t do it.” He is crying. This is so hard for him. Finn walks over to him and pulls him into a bro hug.

“No one says you do dude” Finn tells him. I’m not saying anything because they have been friend for way longer than I’ve known him. I let Finn handle him.

“Your mom is gonna help you. You know my mom loves you like you’re her own and she’s gonna love that little girl too. You got me and Rach and the whole Glee club. You are not alone man.”

“Thanks Finn. You are my best friend. Any guy would be lucky to have you on his side. Even after what I did to you. Just thanks”

“Hey, we were all guilty of something. So stop beating yourself up. Past is in the past ok.” They hug it out once more.  So I feel okay asking.

“What’s her name?”

“Madison Beth Puckerman” Noah says. “That’s a beautiful name Noah” I tell him.

“Yeah Sarah picked it out. She loves that name. Says it’s because she’s going to live on Madison Ave one day.”  
  
We laugh and talk some more before Noah leaves. Finn takes Chris from me to rock him some before he puts him in the isolate next to the bed. We opted for in rooming. I didn’t want Christopher away from me.

Once he’s secured Chris in his bed, Finn turns and joins me in the small hospital bed.  It’s okay we squeeze together like spoons and fall asleep. Tomorrow we bring Chris home to the condo and start our lives as a family. 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to and ruined by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.
> 
> No Credit due except what is already given.  
> There you have it Christopher Hudson was born the same day as Madison Puckerman. Holy Crap balls my stories are starting to collide.  
> Enjoy my newest one shot Want to Want Me. I was asked to keep going so I’ve decided to continue with songs intertwined with our favorite Finchel. Mostly going to be smut. Giving those who don’t like it the opportunity to opt out. Next song will be Talking Body by Tove Lo going to be steamy. No time line. I’m trying to get this story to a point of finishing it. I   
> I Love you all who are reading this. If you visit the story leave a review and if you really like it press that favorite button and please please follow it. I love Finchel  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****


	14. Last Days as Singles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we were in Lima, Ohio. Rachel had given birth to her and Finn’s son Christopher. Quinn had given birth to Puck’s daughter Madison. I am going to do a time jump. This story is nearing the end of inspiration for me so I want to do it justice as well as tie it to my other ongoing multi-chapter Fiction I Am Who I Am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.  
> *****As always my Fictions are full of Finchel smut. If you get offended these stories are not for you*****  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****
> 
> I usually don’t do this or read any fiction that isn’t exclusively Finchel but I was browsing the other night and came across Twinkle, Twinkle little Start by Blamchel and by the end I was bawling because it was so beautiful. She gave us the ending the benedict Arnold Brad Falchuk should have given us. She let Rachel move on with Sam, not the evil twit Jesse, but totally respected and honored the memory of Finn and the love Rachel had for him. Sam was loving and supportive. It was really a beautifully written fan Fiction. I recommend you try it. Like I said I normally don’t read anything where Finn is dead and Rachel is with anyone but him but this was too good to pass up. I hope you all really like it. She got some horrible hate from anonymous so called “FINCHEL FANS” so I’m trying to get real Finchel fans who love both sides of Finchel, Finn and Rachel, to read it and like it. We need to support each other in this because Cory would have wanted us be kind.

 

* * *

After Christopher was born, the months seem to fly by. Before they knew it, it was December and time to get married.  Finn was excited that Rachel would finally be his wife and they would all have the same last name.  They have been living together for the last year. They were ready to be husband and wife. Finn was the best dad. He got up in the middle of the night to change diapers. He would stay up with Rachel as she breast fed. He would take Chris out for dad/son time so Rachel could catch up on sleep. He really was wonderful. But Rachel already knew that.

Rachel seemed to be taking to motherhood relatively easily.  She and Chris developed a schedule rather quickly. Finn was awesome at helping. Her little man was happy, healthy and slept through the night once he was 2 months old. She finished sophomore year online and started junior year back at McKinley.  Carole and Burt were concerned about the Quinn of it all but Finn assured them Quinn was not a factor.

Puck had kept baby Madison. He was awarded full and sole custody of her with his mother.  Ruth couldn’t have been happier to have her grandchild with them.  Puck had started talking to Quinn during the summer.  Finn and Rachel had heard from Sam that Quinn gave Puck an ultimatum.  They could be together but he couldn’t talk to Finn or Rachel.  They were hurt because they had been there for Puck throughout the pregnancy and immediately following but he made his choice. He choose to have a family with Quinn and Madi. They really couldn’t fault him for it.

It made glee club a bit awkward. The Glee club lost regionals last year and just put a sectional win on the board. They were now under the direction of Kurt the wedding planzilla. He was a tyrant. The glee club minus Quinn and Puck were standing up in and performing at the wedding. Just as they similarly did for Burt and Carole’s day. 

Every time someone talked about the wedding plans Puck would get quiet and leave the room. Rachel told Finn it was because he felt guilty for abandoning him.  Finn wanted Puck to be his best man but the wicked witch of east Lima prevented that, so he chose Mike.

Rachel had a hard time choosing her maid of honor. She wanted Kurt, but he said he couldn’t plan and coordinate the day and be the maid of honor but he like the honorary title of course.  She went back and forth between Santana and Tina. Over the last 6-8 months Rachel and Santana have become really good friends. Whenever anyone had something to say about Rachel, Santana had her back.  One of the Cheerios dumped a slushy on Rachel and as head cheerio Santana had her kicked off the squad. So in the end Rachel chose Santana.  Tina understood because they weren’t that close so being a bridesmaid was fine.

“Babe, Kurt called we have to meet him for the menu tasting” Finn called to Rachel.

“I’m feeding the baby. I’m so tired Finn. Can’t you just go? You know I don’t care about the food as long as there are veggie options I’ll be happy.” She tells him.

“Sure babe. I will meet Kurt. You and Chris take a nap. I’ll see you went I get back.

* * *

 

Finn was about to throw Kurt into the Ottawa River he was so fed up with his step-brother and his bridezilla ways. He wasn’t the bride but he acted like he was and Finn was tired of it. This was supposed to be fun, but Kurt was sucking the fun out of it for him.

“KURT! I can’t take it anymore. This is mine and Rachel’s wedding not yours. I appreciate everything you’ve been doing but enough.  Stop snapping your fingers at the staff and I am going to pick the food that Rach and I like, not what you think is pretty.  You can’t just order people around.”  Finn said and Kurt looked embarrassed.  

“I’m sorry Finn I just want your day to be the best. I admit I may have taken things too far. It’s just the closer we get the more pressure I feel to make this great for Rachel.  Her dad’s still haven’t come around and despite her not saying so, I know it bothers her they haven’t even wanted to see Chris.” Kurt confesses.

“I know dude, she tries not to let it get to her but I know she’s sad. My mom called them when Chris was born. They didn’t answer she left a message they’ve never returned the call. I didn’t tell her though’ Finn was telling Kurt when the chef returned.

“Mr. Hudson, Mr. Hummel this is the soup course. We have a sweet potato Curry soup and a creamy Broccoli & Red Lentil Soup as vegan options and a traditional Italian wedding soup for the non-vegan option.” She explained.

Finn tried the Italian wedding first. He liked it. He then tried the sweet potato curry and was blown away. “I want the sweet potato one and the Italian wedding soup. Rach would love that sweet potato.”

“I agree. The broccoli and lent was good but the other two are better” Kurt says

“Very good.  We are have two salad options a kale salad with lentils and Caesar Salad” Chef Alex told them and the both nodded. Salad wasn’t important for Finn but he knew Rach wanted the kale one and he thought some of his aunts would like that one too.

Chef Alex went to the back for the main course and desert while Finn and Kurt waited.

“Do you think her dads are ever going to come around?” Kurt asks.

“I hope so, but I’m not counting on it and we aren’t going to stop living our lives waiting around for them.  I promised Rach that I would do everything in my power to make sure her dreams came true and I am.  I have been getting extra SAT help from Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Shue is tutoring me in math and history. I’ve Rachel on my ass about English and I found out I don’t have to take a foreign language this year. Coach Beiste has been giving me extra time in the weight room and running me pretty hard through work outs and practice. She said I was going to get a scholarship to a New York school if she had to put the recruiter in a hog tie and piss on his grandma, whatever that means” Finn chuckles with Kurt.

“She sure uses colorful language and she’s a bit scary. If anyone can help you get that scholarship she can” Kurt assures his brother.

Finn is looking pensive. “What’s the matter Finn” Kurt asks. “It’s just what if I can’t do it? What if I let her and Chris down?” Finn confesses.

“Impossible” Kurt simply states.

“What?” Finn is confused.

“It’s impossible to let her or Chris down and you can do anything. You know why?” Kurt prods, Finn shrugs “because you are Finn Hudson. The strongest, most caring, great leader and loving brother, fiancé and father. You are going to do great things Finn” Kurt comforts his brother.

“Thanks Kurt” Finn states.

The chef comes back with a steak, fish and chicken option.  Finn picks the steak with asparagus and fish with broccoli.  The vegan option he left up to Kurt. He loves Rachel but food pretending to be food he just can’t do.

With the menu set the chef brings out assorted deserts for them. Finn wants them all but budget wise Kurt reigns him in and selects two because “we still have a three tiered cake Finn”.

* * *

 

Rachel was waiting for Finn to return from the tasting.  Her almost mother in law volunteered to take the baby for the night so Finn and Rachel could have some time alone.  They were getting married next week and Kurt has it in his head they, Finchel, should not sleep in the same house until after the ceremony.  She along with the baby would be going to the Hudmel house for the four days before the wedding and tomorrow night is the bachelor/ bachelorette parties. Carol said they need to have time to themselves before the wedding tyrant takes over (Kurt) thus why Christopher was packed up, breast milk pumped into bottles and Grandpa Burt picked him up.

After Burt left, Rachel took a shower, shaved her legs and other parts that may have been neglected. Being a mom is tough, especially when you still have to go to school, practice for glee and keep up a condo and baby. Finn is a great help though. He cleans the kitchen and bedroom a lot for her. He still has a hard time with laundry but it is the thought that counts right.

Finn walks into the condo with the leftovers from the tasting menu looking for his son and girl. “Babe where you at?” he yells putting his keys in the hall bowl perched on the side table. “Rach, honey where you?” he calls again.

“Bedroom” she purrs sounding sexy. Finn raises his eyebrow, he knows that voice. He makes his way down the small hall passing the babies room only to find it empty. He comes to his and Rachel’s door and peers inside. Finn’s jaw drops almost comically. Rachel stifles a giggle, she’s trying to be sexy and he’s a goof.

Finn finds Rachel in the middle of their bed, candles lit, and soft music in the background. Her hair is draped over her shoulder in soft curls. Barely there makeup. The tiniest pair of baby blue panties he’s ever seen with a matching bra.

“WOW!” Finn lets out. Rachel smiles “Join me” she mewls.   Finn pulls his shirt off over his head pulling his jeans down leaving him in his boxers. He bounces on the bed sending Rachel into a fit of giggles.

“Finn, I- I was try-trying to be sexy” she hardly gets out she’s giggling so much.

“You don’t have to try babe, you are the sexiest, most gorgeous woman on the planet. There is no try just do” he imitates Yoda, which never fails to put Rachel in full on hysterics.

“Oh, giggle girl. You think that’s funny. I think I may need to punish you for laughing at me.” Finn growls

“Oh, Mr. Hudson I am a bad girl” she purrs putting her finger up to her mouth biting on her lower lip.

Finn can’t take much more he has had a semi since he walked into the room, now he’s full on hard. He pulls her underneath him. Leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth, down to the valley between her pert breasts, Finn think he never wants her to stop breast feeding because it makes her boobs fantastic, along her belly down to the top of those barely there panties.

“My favorite color” Finn says pulling the panties slowly down her ridiculously long legs. “It’s why I bought it” she eggs him on.

He reaches around to unclasp the bra sling it across the room. Rachel is now beneath him naked glowing and beautiful as ever. “I love you, so much” Finn kisses her hard on the mouth taking a nipple between his fingers rolling it causing it to perk up. He pulls the other one into his mouth as Rachel arches her back off the bed. All of the sudden Finn stops, sits up and looks at Rachel.

“Finn, kind of have to keep going if we want to get to the good part” She kids

“Where’s the baby” Finn asks.

Rachel huffs. “I’m naked, wet and willing and you want to know where the baby is”   
  
“I’m sorry, I should have asked before” Finn apologizes.

She can’t be mad at him he’s so damn cute worrying about their son. “Burt picked him up they are keeping him for the night.” She says pulling him back on top of her.

“Cool. Where were we? Ah I remember” He dives back into her mouth tangling his tongue with hers. She pulls at the waist of his boxers pushing them down. He helps her out shucking the boxers onto the floor.  He lines himself up at her warm center. “I can’t wait to make you my wife, and I love you” Finn pushes into Rachel causing her to gasp at his hardness.

Finn thrust in and out. Pushing her further to the edge. “Fuck Rach, you still so tight” “Yoga” she moans. She pushes her hips to meet his thrust for thrust. He feels her inside wills starting to clench around his cock. He knows she’s close so he takes her hand and pulls it with his between them. He rubs her clit with her finger intertwined with his. This is enough to send her over the edge “Cum for me baby” Finn whispers in her ear. “FINNNNN” she screams in the melodic way she does triggering his own orgasm. He continues to pump into her riding their orgasms together.

They fall to the side in a heap of sweaty, sated bodies. Finn pulls her close to his chest as she allows her head to rest. They fall asleep like this. Waking in the middle of the night to do it all over again.

* * *

 

 

Finn isn’t usually the one who wakes first but he’s pretty sure he rocked Rachel’s world so hard last night she is going to be asleep for another 30-40 minutes. He quietly slips from underneath Rachel. He watches her turn over hugging the pillow on her side of the bed. He can’t believe in four short days she will be his wife. He pulls himself out of the room to the kitchen to get breakfast started. She surprised him last night he is going to return the favor this morning.

He’s pulling the things out of the fridge he needs when he hears his phone vibrating. He goes to check it there are 45 missed calls and 22 text messages. He starts to panic like something happened to Chris but when he opens it he see. They are all from Quinn. Just when he thought she had moved on, she’s blowing up his cell phone.  He looks at some of them, most of them are I love you still. We can be together text. Others are “I can’t believe you are marrying her. I know you don’t love her. That baby isn’t yours you know right? You can still get out of it” Finn is getting angrier by the text. He throws his phone across the counter and finishes breakfast.

Tonight is their bachelor and bachelorette parties and he’s not going to let Quinn ruin it for them.

“Good morning beautiful.” He says kissing her neck.

“Mmm, good morning handsome” she says back. “Did you make breakfast?”

“I did. I made my beautiful*kiss*sexy*kiss* fiancé *kiss* breakfast in bed.”

“What did I do to deserve this” She purrs.

“Well, you took care of me last night so I thought I’d return the favor. Once we are done I thought we could go spend the day with our wonderful son and then we are both going to enjoy our parties then meet up here after and make sweet, sweet love until Kurt drags you away for three days.” Finn tells her.

They finish breakfast and after a round of shower sex they are leaving for Carole’s house when Rachel sees Finn phone.

“Finn, what is this?” She questions.

Finn comes out of the room seeing Rachel standing there with his phone in her hand and a scowl on her face. He blows out a breath.

“I, she’s been blowing up my phone since last night. I don’t know what she thinks, but baby I didn’t answer any of her text or phone calls I haven’t even listened to the messages she left. I don’t care about Quinn and her crazy. I’m marrying you in three days and I couldn’t be happier.

Rachel is listening while scrolling through his phone. “OMG she’s called 56 times Finn. She’s left 38 messages. What is her problem? I’m giving this to the lawyer. There still is a restraining order in place and she just violated it.”

Finn knew she was right, but putting Quinn in jail just didn’t seem like the right thing to do to him. He did not want anything to do with her but she still had an infant at home and Puck, despite ignoring them for the last three months, was still his oldest friend.

“Look babe, I know she’s crazy and everything, but, even if she’s not, we should think about Madison and Puck. Let me talk to Puck first” He didn’t get to finish because Rachel cut him off.

“Finn, I really don’t think that it is going to make a difference. If she ruins my wedding day I-I don’t, I don’t know what I’ll do but I have enough to worry about. My fathers won’t even talk to me still and I don’t want to have to deal with her shit” Rachel starts to cry.

“Baby, baby, come on.  She can’t touch us okay. I won’t let her ruin your day. I promise. I’ve always kept my promises haven’t I?” he asks

She nods and Finn continues “I’m going to talk to Puck and if she doesn’t back off we will give the phone to the lawyer okay?”

Rachel’s tears subside and she gives him a tentative smile “Ok, I love you”

“I love you too, let go see our son” Finn takes her hand and picks up their bag, places a kiss on her head then they are out the door.

* * *

 

 

The day the spent with their son was fabulous. I was too cold to take the baby outside but they did take him to the mall did some shopping for their wedding party.

Rachel bought her bridesmaids a bracelet with a gold star in the middle and each girls initial engraved on to it and “Finchel 12-19-09” on the back.   Finn thought it was perfect to commemorate the occasion.

Finn bought the groomsmen a pocket knife with “Finchel December 19th, 2009” engraved on one side and the name of the guy on the other. They were pretty proud of themselves.

They also bought Chris a St. Christopher medal to wear. Although Rachel is Jewish and they would be raising him Jewish, Rachel was moved by the Saints story and felt he would protect Christopher as he and they made their journey through life.

Finn was throwing away their garbage from lunch when he felt an unfamiliar hand on his back.

“Hey there handsome” Finn froze and turned. The last person he wanted to see was standing behind him.

“Get your hands off me Quinn” Finn spit at her.

“Oh, come on Finn. Don’t be like that. I was just saying hi” she chuckles

“It’s never just anything with you Quinn. Leave me alone” Finn said.

Finn tried to walk away, but Quinn grabbed his arm. “Finn why?”

“Why what Quinn?” Finn asks exasperated.

“Why are you marrying her?”

“Because I love her Quinn.” Finn yells

“No you don’t” She says

“Quinn, enough. I never loved you ever. We dated for less than four months. You cheated on me with my best friend. Yeah I cheated on you too, but that should tell you how much I didn’t love you. God you are so frustrating. Go home to Puck Quinn. You’re embarrassing yourself” Finn said and walked away.

Rachel saw the whole thing. As soon as Finn arrived back at the table he grabbed Chris up from the highchair and placed him in the stroller.

“Let’s go” he growls.

“Hey, don’t take your anger for her out on me” Rachel tells him.  “I’ll be right back” she says and before he can protest she’s chasing after Quinn.

“Quinn!” she yells

Quinn turns to see the small brunette. “What do you want hobbit?” she spews.

“I want you to leave my fiancé alone and stop texting him and stop calling him. If you don’t I will have my lawyer and you will go to jail.” Rachel lets her know.

“YOU DON”T DESERVE HIM!”  Quinn yells startling Rachel at first. Rachel rights herself and stands at her full 5’3” height.

“I DON”T DESERVE HIM. I SUPPOSE YOU DO. You are unbelievable Quinn. You keep blaming me for your problems but I’m not the one that spread her legs for Noah Puckerman while I dated Finn. You are nothing but a bitch and a slut. Finn never loved you. He was breaking up with you after we got together. I’m sorry for sleeping with him while he was technically still your boyfriend but I’m never going to apologize for falling in love with him.  Get over yourself Quinn. Start taking responsibility for your own actions. You have a child now. GROW UP” Rachel screams at her turns and storms away.

Both of them decided to put the Quinn debacle behind them so they would be able to enjoy their night. Rachel convinced Finn to let the lawyers handle Quinn. She didn’t want to hurt Noah any more than he is going to be already.

* * *

 

 

“Chica, if you don’t get your ass down here now we are going to be late. Apúrate.” Santana yells from the bottom of the Hudmel stairs.

“Okay, okay I’m coming. I was tucking my baby in for the night” Rachel says coming down the stairs.

Santana is just staring at her best friend. Rachel is dressed in a pink mini dress that hugs her curves and pushes up her boobs. “Holy Madre, you look smoking Rachel. Are you sure you want to marry lumps the clown? You could switch teams.”

Rachel laughs at her friend “While I am thoroughly flattered. I am 100 percent sure I want to marry FINN. I have repeatedly ask you not to use those disparaging names when referring to my man.”  


“Okay, I’m sorry. I wants to get my party on and I wants to get it on now” Santana jokes doing a little booty shake.

The girls were laugh as Kurt comes down dressed to impress. “Girls, are we ready to go” he asked.  Both girls nod.

“Let’s get it on” Kurt says. “We’ve got to pick up the other girls and the limo is here” Santana says

“A Limo, guys you are so great” Rachel tells her two besties.

“Only the best for you diva” Kurt reminds her hugging her.

“WAIT!” the three friend hear Finn yelling from the basement. He comes running up the stairs and stops dead in his tracks. “Babe” is all he can say.

“You like” Rachel teases

“Me like lots” Finn grunts then pulls Rachel to him flush against his body, kissing her full on the mouth.

Kurt clears his throat “We really need to go”

“Take care of my girl Kurt. She’s precious cargo” Finn tells his brother without looking away from Rachel.

“Bye baby” she says giving him one last kiss then she skips out the door to her party.

* * *

 

 

Mike picked up Finn and they got to the venue where his bachelor party was being held. Being under 21 limited where Mike could hold the party.  Finn and Mike pull up to the pool hall and get out.  They meet the rest of the guys.  To Finn’s surprise in the corner stood Puck. He made his way over to his best friend.  
“I’m so happy you came man. It just wouldn’t be a party without my best friend.” Finn pulls Puck into a bro hug.

“I’m sorry I’ve been a douche these past months. Quinn’s got me turned inside out. Today was the last straw. The lawyer called and told me what she did and even read me the text. I’m sorry bro.  Ma kicked her out telling her she can’t see Madison. Quinn really didn’t care. So it’s me and my daughter against the world.” Puck shares his day with Finn.

“I’m really sorry Puck. You don’t deserve what she’s doing to you and Madi is probably better off without her.” Finn tries to make him feel better.

“You are right. Enough of the vagina monologues let’s get this party started. You got two days until Berry chops off the balls and puts them in her purse.”

“Don’t ever change Puck” Finn laughs.

As the night progresses Mike comes up to Finn. “Hey man, are you having fun?” “Sure am, thanks for this” Finn tells him.

“You know, I wouldn’t be too upset if you wanted Puck to stand with you on Saturday” Mike confesses.

“Thanks Mike.” Finn bro hugs him.

* * *

 

 

Rachel’s party was at a karaoke restaurant and bar.  Being young they had a room off the bar to have her party at. The group were finished eating and now it was time to sing.

“Hello everyone, I’m Auntie Snixx and that hobbit with the sash is my best friend and she’s gettin married on Saturday. I’m going to sing her a song. The opening bars to Adele’s My Same beginBottom of Form

 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
---|---|---|---  
  
_You said I'm stubborn and I never give in_  
I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening  
You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that  
I think you're giving out in way too much in fact  
I say we've only known each other a year  
You say I've known you longer my dear  
You like to be so close, I like to be alone  
I like to sit on chairs and you prefer the floor  
Walking with each other,  
Think we'll never match at all, but we do  
But we do, but we do, but we do

 _I thought I knew myself, somehow you know me more_  
I've never known this, never before  
You're the first to make up whenever we argue  
I don't know who I'd be if I didn't know you  
You're so provocative, I'm so conservative  
You're so adventurous, I'm so very cautious, combining  
You think we would and we do,  
But we do, but we do, but we do

_Favoritism ain't my thing but,  
In this situation I'll be glad_

_Favoritism ain't my thing but,  
In this situation I'll be glad to make an exception_

_You said I'm stubborn and I never give in_  
I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening  
You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that  
I think you're giving out in way too much in fact  
I say we've only known each other one year  
You say I've known you longer my dear  
You like to be so close, I like to be alone  
I like to sit on chairs and you prefer the floor  
Walking with each other,  
Think we'll never match at all, but we do

“I love you Rachel. Congratulations” Santana says into the mike.

The other girls and Kurt all get up and sing silly songs, happy songs and songs about love. It was now the brides turn to sing.

“I’m Rachel and Saturday I’m going to be marrying my best friend. So I’d like to dedicate this to him.” Just as Rachel finished her dedications she seen the boys come through the door. Her smile got brighter and the world went away as she began to sing.

 _Come away with me in the night_  
Come away with me  
and I will write you a song

_Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us, with their lies_

_I want to walk with you_  
on a cloudy day  
in fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
so won't you try to come

 _Come away with me and we'll kiss_  
on a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
and I'll never stop loving you

 _And I want to wake up with the rain_  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me

While Rachel was singing Finn made his way to the stage and by the time she was done he was next to her putting his hands on either side of her face. Finn caressed her cheeks then lent down to capture her plump lips in a searing kiss.

“I love you babe” Finn said. “I love you too” Rachel said. “Come away with me” Finn suggested. “Always” Rachel responded. The couple left their friends at the bar and went home.

“FIINNN!” Rachel moan as Finn pumped into her. “RACHHHHHH” Finn grunted. He pushed in and pulled out making their passion last. They tumbled around their bed. Him on top then her. Thrusting, bouncing, and sliding achingly slow up and down his shaft as they made love into the night.

Rachel reached her peak as the sun rose “BABEEEE” she moaned her orgasm out. Finn followed behind thrusting into her riding his ecstasy out. “I Love you” He groaned slowly pulling out and falling onto the bed lovingly pulling her to his side. Both asleep before the blankets could be pulled up.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review. If you liked it please hit that favorite button or follow it or me. I really appreciate all my loyal readers.   
> I know I said that I’ve lost inspiration for this story but I was in the shower and I found it. I know crazy right? But I finally figured out how to connect my stories. I’m so excited. Also Santana will be getting a bigger part in my other story because she will be getting a bigger part in this story. If you read I Am Who I Am you know that the daddies are in Rachel and her families’ lives. So sorry for the spoiler. I do have an amazing way they get her forgiveness in this story so I am once again so, so excited.  
> Credit where Credit is due:  
> Yoda belongs to George Lucas and Star Wars  
> Ottawa River is a river that runs by Lima Ohio.  
> Apúrate. Means hurry up in Spanish  
> SONGWRITERS: MY SAME BY ADELE: ADKINS, ADELE LAURIE BLUE  
> Songwriters: Come Away With Me  
> Jones, Norah, Harris, Jesse
> 
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****


	15. My Wife, My Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss Cory every day. I try to keep Finchel alive through my stories. I hope you all are enjoying them still. In the end I write for myself but I like to share for all of you. I really wanted this posted tonight so I can focus on Cory tomorrow. Two years just doesn’t seem real. I will honor him by going to a meeting and keeping myself clean and sober. RIP Cory Allen Michael Monteith 1982-2013. Always in my heart, never far from my thoughts. Pray for Anne, Shawn and Lea for strength in the days ahead. Two years is almost harder than the first year.  
> Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll show you love I'll show you everything
> 
> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.
> 
> *****As always my Fictions are full of Finchel smut. If you get offended these stories are not for you*****  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****

* * *

 

Finally, the day had arrived.  Rachel had been staying with at the Hudmel house with Chris while Finn had been staying at their condo.  They saw each other during the day but Kurt insisted they sleep apart before the wedding.  To say the three days have been drama free would be a lie. They are Finchel for goodness sake. Drama should be their middle name.

_Friday Night_

_Finchel, Kurt, Burt and Carole had finished dinner and while Rachel put the baby down for the night. Finn and Burt were watching the Bulls and Cavaliers on ESPN.  Rachel could be heard singing a lullaby to Chris making Carole and Kurt smile as they cleaned the kitchen. That’s when the relative peacefulness that had bestow the Hudmelberrys ceased to exist._

_The doorbell rang._

_“Burt! Finn! Kurt and I are doing dishes and Rachel’s with the baby. One of you answer the door” Carole yelled from the kitchen._

_She heard her husband and son groan in protest “Yes dear” Burt answered. “Go” Burt turned to Finn as the doorbell rang again._

_“Why me? I don’t even live here anymore” Finn protested until Burt shot him a look “Okay, okay, I’m going.” Finn relented getting up making his way to the door._

_The doorbell rang again. “Geeze, hold your horses I’m coming!” Finn opened the door and his jaw dropped to the floor._

_“What the hell? What are you doing here? Didn’t you have enough the other day. Damn it Quinn, you are going to end up in jail if you don’t stop this bullshit” Finn starts screaming at her._

_“Listen Finn, I have to show you something. I was entering the Chem lab yesterday as Rachel was leaving…”  
“Stop Quinn, I don’t want to hear what you have to lie to me about” Finn exasperated told her._

_“No, look she dropped this. It’s proof. Chris is not your son” Quinn shoved a piece of paper in his hands. By this time Carole, Burt and Kurt had come from where they were._

_“Oh for the love of Gaga, Quinn you are pathetic” Kurt says._

_“What’s going on here?” “What is she here for?” Burt and Carole said over each other._

_Finn looks at the piece of paper, then looks at Quinn proceeding to let out a belly laugh, that the neighbors going in their house stopped and looked on._

_“What’s so funny? I told you she was a whore and liar and now I have proof and I’m saving you from the biggest mistake of your life.” Quinn pleaded._

_“Rachel!” Finn called for his fiancé._

_Rachel comes down the stairs with the baby monitor in her hand “Oh for the love of Moses. What is going on now? What drama is she starting now?”_

_Finn just laughs again handing Rachel the paper. Rachel reads the paper and starts laughing as well. She hands the paper to Carole while leaving the room._

_Quinn is standing there like a deer in head lights. She really thought this was going to work. Why are they laughing?_

_“You are so predictable.” Rachel tells her while walking back to the foyer with a piece of paper in her hand. “I knew you’d try something so after Chris was born I asked them to do a DNA test to prove Finn was his father. Not that I doubted it, but I could guess you would be this desperate so I had them do it anyway. Even though Finn thought it was unnecessary.”_

_Rachel shows Quinn the hospital report proving Finn is the father of Chris. “If you are going to falsify DNA results at least know what they look like. Your “Proof” is so poorly done that even if I didn’t have this Finn would know Chris is his. Christopher looks just like him and Finn’s father. You are a pathetic excuse of a woman. NOW if you don’t mind I’d like to spend the rest of the evening with my fiancé seeing as we are getting married in the morning.”_

_With that Rachel slams the door in her face._

* * *

 

Rachel shook off the memory because she will not, she refuses to let Quinn Fabray ruin her day.  She heard a knock on the door of Finn’s old room where she was getting ready. “Come in”

“Hey sweetie, are you getting ready okay?” Carole asks Rachel nodding. “Can I talk to you?” Carole says.

Once again Rachel nods her agreement.  Carole sits next to her on the bed beginning her talk. “I wanted to give you something…Carole reaches out a small box to hand to Rachel…Chris gave me this the day Finn was born. He called a push present, but I want you to have it to wear on this day.”

Rachel opened the box and displayed the contents. It was a delicate tennis bracelet with diamonds and blue Sapphires in an alternating pattern. It was beautiful.

“I-I can’t…Rachel started to say but Carole cut her off. “You can and you will. I know you’ve been having a hard time in regards to your dads but sweetie you’re my daughter now. You have been since Finn brought you home the first time. I don’t see the difference in my kids anymore. I love you and I would be extremely happy if you would accept this and wear it and one day pass it along to my granddaughter. Can you do that?” Carole asks looking at Rachel through tears of her own. She wiped the tears from Rachel’s eye taking the bracelet and attaching it to her wrist. “There, it has a new home” Carole kissed Rachel.

“One more thing.  I know you don’t want to be sad on your day and I promise you will want to read this today. You believe I would never let anyone hurt you right?”  “Carole what’s going on?” Rachel inquires. “Hiram came by last week, he left you a letter. I know that it wasn’t to me but I asked him if I could read it, because I didn’t want you to sad on your day.  It’s okay do you want me to stay?” handing Rachel the letter. Rachel says ‘please”

Rachel removes the letter from the envelope with shaking hands.

_Dear Star,_

_We want to start by saying how so sorry for what we did to you. We love you, Rachel you have to know that. We were upset and acted poorly. Our hope is one day we can earn your forgiveness.  We know that we abandoned you and your son and we can never fully explain the shame we feel over it._

_We owe so much to Carole, Burt and especially Finn. Finn has turned out to be a very responsible young man. He came and talk to us yesterday telling us, it was never too late to make it right. He explained how he didn’t ever know his father and how he would never allow Christopher (beautiful, strong name) to ever experience that kind of pain. He told us that he used to pray for the chance to meet his father just once and we were throwing the chance of being with you away for one mistake that was half his. He made sure to qualify Chris wasn’t a mistake, not being 100% responsible in the protection part, his words. He manned up and took responsibility for that. After a thorough talking, let’s just say he is a remarkable young man and we are lucky he loves you. He does love you, probably more than you even know._

_So, we don’t want to ruin your day so we will stay away but know this we are thinking about you and wish you, Finn and Chris the happiness we experience as a couple. We wish all the love and hope you two can dream of. We wish all your dreams come true._

_We love you little Star know that. One day when you are ready we will be waiting even if it’s twenty years from now, we will wait._

_Love Daddies_

_Hiram and Leroy_

* * *

 

Rachel was crying but not out of sadness, but out of love. She loved her dads so much and was so hurt when they tried to make her choose between them or Finn and the baby. It wasn’t a choice, Finn and Chris were her future. But here they were reaching out to her on her wedding day to apologize.

“You okay sweetie” Carole asks holding her in a hug.

“Yes, I just thought they’d never forgive me for disappointing them” Rachel sniffled.

“Well they came around” Carole says

“Finn is something isn’t he” Rachel smiled at her.

“Remarkable my son”

“I love you, thank you for everything you’ve done for me this past year. You didn’t have to but you did anyway.” Rachel cried

“You are more than welcome love. And I love you too. Alright enough sadness Kurt is chomping at the bit to fix you up to make Finn drool.”

“It doesn’t take much for that to happen” Rachel laughs as Kurt walks in.

“The Bride! Yeah! Come on we need to fix this hair and makeup so you can put on that perfect dress.” Kurt tells her.

“Chica, I’m here what do you need me to do?” Santana says walking in the room. “Hey Tana, You could feed Chris for me and give him a bath”

“Ugh, you are lucky I claim to like you because I don’t do babies, no me gusta” Santana feigns disgust leaving to grab Chris from the guest room.

* * *

 

 

At the Hudson Condo

Finn was playing Call of Duty with Puck, Mike and the rest of the guys, waiting for it to be time to head to the church. None of them were in their suits. Blaine said Kurt would kill them all if there were “wrinkles in their suits that were not caused by sitting in the car and yes Blaine I’ll know” So Blaine convinced them to hold off on the suits until 30 minutes prior to departure.

“What the hell? Why are you guys not ready?” Burt asks walking into Finn and Rachel’s condo.

“Blaine said Kurt warned him about unnecessary wrinkles” Mike answered.

“That’s my son” he countered.

“Well we’ve got 30 minutes until the limo gets here. Don’t you think you should be getting in your suits?” Burt inquires standing in front of the TV. He knows Finn too well, if he doesn’t distract him from the game they’d be late.

“Burt! What the hell? When did you get here? Finn looks confused.

“You do remember you’re getting married today right?” Burt asked.

“Yeah” Finn responds sarcastically

“We’ve got to leave in 28 minutes. You need to get dressed” Burt pulls the controller away from him.

“Okay, I’m going don’t need to be so mean” Finn feigns hurt.

“Rachel will be plenty mean if you are late so move” Burt gently shoves his step son toward the bedroom.  The other guys made their way to various other locations in the condo to put their suits on. Right on time the driver called letting them know he was there.

“This is it Huddy, I can have the driver detour out of town if you changed your mind and want to keep your balls” Puck slaps Finn on the back.

“You’re an ass. I love Rachel, I’d never leave her and Chris. I’m ready” Finn tells his friend.

“Just had to make sure you weren’t gonna run on the Jewish princess.” Puck says getting in the limo. They boys sit and Burt pours some Champagne.

“One drink, cause you guys are still underage. But you can’t toast with a Coke and a smile. To Finn and Rachel. I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

“To Finn and Rachel” the boys yelled tipping each other’s glassing and downing the liquid.

* * *

 

 

The Wedding Venue:

Finn was at the Chuppa waiting with Puck.  The ceremony was going to consist of Jewish tradition as well as Christian, because of their religious differences they decided both would be better. The rabbi and the priest were standing in the center.

Kurt was ushering the couples down the aisle.  First couple down the red carpet, What Rachel insisted! Were Drita and Blaine, then Artie and Brittany made their way up to the Chuppa.  The girls wore pink bridesmaid dresses that stopped at the knee. They were followed by Sam and Mercedes, then Mike and Tina. Mike relinquished the best man position when Puck came to the bachelor party. He knew Finn really wanted his oldest friend standing up with him and he couldn’t deny Finn that request. Next walked Santana as the maid of honor she walked by herself because Puck was already waiting for her at the front. The flower girl was Finn cousin Sara she was so cute in her pink dress dropping red rose petals as she walked. Kurt was next pulling Christopher in a white wagon decorated to match the ceremony with a ring bearer pillow attached inside. Christopher was a carbon copy of Finn and he started yelling “Da Da” when he saw Finn. Everyone laughed.

The music changed to Etta James’ At Last and the doors opened revealing Rachel holding on to Burt. She was stunning in her antique white drop waist wedding gown hugging her very womanly curves. She was carrying an antique white and blush roses bouquet.

Finn caught Rachel’s eye as she walked down the carpet. His eyes misted over and he made a move to go to her until Puck grab the bottom of his suit jacket keeping him in place.

“Patience Huddy, she’s almost here” Puck whispered to his friend.

Finn just nods his head barely perceivable to the rest. Waiting for what felt like days his Rachel finally stands in front of him. Burt places her hand in Finns.  “Breathtaking” Finn murmurs making his bride blush the color of her roses.

The Rabbi spoke first because in the Jewish ceremony there is nowhere for anybody to object and Rachel was not taking chances.

When the priest took over Mercedes read from a passage from the bible.

_1 Corinthians 13:4-7_

**__ ** _Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud._ **__ ** _It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs._ **__ ** _Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth._ **__ ** _It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres._

 _“_ I love you guy. May your love grow with each passing day” Mercedes finished and went back to her line.

 

Once she was back in line, Puck when up to read a Jewish traditional Wedding passage first in Hebrew and then in English.

  ** _Song of Solomon, from the[Old Testament](http://weddings.about.com/od/weddingreadings/a/21-Old-Testament-Wedding-Readings_3.htm)_**

  
I am my beloveds and my beloved is mine.  
My beloved speaks and says to me: Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away; for lo, the winter is past, the rain is over and gone. The flowers appear on the earth, the time of singing has come, and the voice of the turtledove is heard in our land. The fig tree puts forth its figs, and the vines are in blossom; they give forth fragrance.  
Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away. I am my beloveds and my beloved is mine O my dove, in the clefts of the rock, in the covert of the cliff, let me see your face, let me hear your voice, for your voice is sweet, and your face is comely. Set me as a seal upon your heart and seal upon your arm; for love is strong as death, jealousy cruel as the grave.  
It flashes are flashes of fire, a most vehement flame.  
Many waters cannot quench love, neither can floods drown it. If a man offered for love all the wealth of his house, it would be utterly scorned. I am my beloveds and my beloved is mine.

Once Puck was finished he didn’t trust himself to say anything so he just wiped his eyes and took his place behind his best friend.

 The Rabbi then said “Rachel and Finn have elected to recite their own vows. Rachel first”

 “Finn, you are the love of my life. You have given me more in the last two years than I ever thought I needed. You gave me the other love of my life, our little man. I love you so much and I am proud that I get to be your wife. We are young, but that doesn’t mean we don’t know what or how to love. You stood by me through all the drama and your love never wavered. Once you told me you loved me you jumped in with your whole heart. You protect me from those who wish harm and you protect me from those who don’t realize they have. You are everything I always needed, but didn’t know I wanted. Words fail to live up to how wonderful you are. Thank you for always being with me and loving me. I will love you until my dying day.”

 Rachel finished her vows and Finn wiped the tears that have fallen on her cheeks. The priest then speaks

Finn you may recite your vows to your bride.” Finn shakes his head grasping Rachel’s hands once more Finn finished his vows caressing Rachel’s face with his thumb and large hands wrap around her jaw wiping the tears that had returned.

“Rachel I love you so much. In English, I learned about Greek Mythology. According to the myth, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Feeling their power, Zeus split them in two separate parts condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves. You are my other half. I found you and I’m never letting you go. Thank you for giving me my own son and the chance to be the father, I always wanted. It really is the greatest gift I could have ever asked for.

I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not, to agree to disagree on vegan food and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home.

I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love, and to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other”

 The Rabbi and Priest then had them exchange rings. Kurt brought Chris up to the Chuppa with the rings and he held the pillow in Christopher’s little hands.

 The priest says repeat after me

Rachel repeats

“I Rachel Barbra Berry take you Finn Christopher Hudson to be my husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, sickness and health. With this ring I promise to love you all the days of my life.”  
Rachel slides the ring on Finn’s finger looking in his eyes the entire time.

Finn Repeats:  
“I Finn Christopher Hudson, take you Rachel Barbra Berry to be my wife, to have and to hold for richer or poorer, in sickness and health. With this ring I promise to love you all the days of my life”

Finn slides her band around her finger fitting perfectly against the ring he gave her over a year ago.

 

The Rabbi concludes the service by pronouncing them man and wife. “Finn you may kiss your bride” Finn takes Rachel by the waist pulling her close to his body leans down with his hand on either side of her face then captures her lips with his own. Sealing their promises with a kiss.

 

The guest clap and Kurt invites everyone to the lobby for cocktail hour while the wedding party takes photos and they turn the room.

 

Once they were alone taking in the newly turned room and all staged photos taken Rachel had one more thing to thank Finn for.  “Baby?” she starts. “Yes my wife. I like saying that” Finn tells her. “I like hearing it” she agrees.

“I wanted to thank you for going and talking to my dad’s last week. You are so special Finn Hudson. How did I get so lucky for you to love me?”

 

“Nah, I’m the lucky one. I’d do anything for you, you should know that. I wanted to make sure they knew what they were giving up by holding this against you.”

 

“Well daddy sent a letter, I think maybe I can forgive them in time” Rachel tells him

  
“That is entirely up to you my love, but I will be there with you every step of the way.” Finn pulls her in for another kiss.

 

They break apart just as Kurt enters. “Are we ready to get the party started?” he asks the newlyweds.

 

“Rock and Roll little brother” Finn says not taking his eyes of Rachel.

 

“Let’s get ready my Wife” he says pulling Rachel with him for their grand entrance.

“I’d follow you anywhere my husband” Rachel says giggling.

 

Yeah, He loves this girl!

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 will be the party and honeymoon. The daddies Berry will have a surprise waiting for Finn and Rachel at the end of the night. It’s gonna be one hellava party.
> 
>  
> 
> I did not post the Hebrew version of the Song of Solomon because I don’t read Hebrew and I doubt most of my readers do as well. But I wanted the audience to be aware that Noah spoke Hebrew as well (it comes in in my future Fic kinda of sequel to this I am Who I am)
> 
> And before anyone gets their panties bunched. Hiram gave Carole a check way back in Chapter 4 Telling the Daddies, for the express use when Rachel got married. That is how they had afforded the wedding.
> 
>  
> 
> Credit where Credit is due!
> 
>  
> 
> I know I’m a total rip off of The Vow, I just couldn’t come up with anything for Finn to say. But I did combine them into only his.
> 
>  
> 
> Greek myth is quoted by Plato
> 
>  
> 
> At Last by Etta James.
> 
>  
> 
> Song of Solomon from the Old Testament of the Bible
> 
>  
> 
> 1 Corinthians from the New Testament of the Bible.
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t know if you can fake DNA results by Quinn did because she is evil.


	16. We're Married!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding Reception and Honeymoon. Our Favorite Couple receive a surprise gift from a surprising source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll show you love I'll show you everything
> 
> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.  
> *****As always my Fictions are full of Finchel smut. If you get offended these stories are not for you*****  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****

* * *

 

The guest were enjoying the dinner being served and the DJ was playing some lite jazzy music when Kurt called everyone to attention.

“Hello, I’m Kurt Hummel, as most of you know. I am the brother of the groom, best friend to the bride and one of the godfathers to the ring bearer. I’d like to welcome everyone tonight to celebrate Finn and Rachel. I love them both. They have had one heck of a year, but their love remained intact. Spend an hour with them and you can see that they complete eachother.

I used to have a crush on Finn when he wasn’t my brother, well that crush has turned to brotherly love and I wish him and his wife all the happiness in the world. Rachel and I use to fight for solos in Glee club and despite begin her male twin, I thought she was a diva. But isn’t there a little diva in us all. We eventually bonded over the fact she loved my brother and lived with us and we became the best of friends. I love them both. So without further ado I will give the night over to our MC if you will Mr. William Schuester.”

“Thank you Kurt, I’m Will Schuester. I am the Glee Club director that all these talented kids are a part of.  Finn and Rachel are my leads and captains of the Club. Without either of them we would not be New Directions. The first time I heard them sing and saw them together I knew Finn was Rachel’s and Rachel was Finn’s.  They may have known it but he didn’t show it, but in the end Rachel got her man. Now here we are celebrating their love for one another. Raise a glass to Finn and Rachel” “Finn and Rachel” was repeated throughout the ballroom.

“Burt Hummel would like to make his toast now. Finn Step dad Burt” Will handed the microphone over to Burt. “Hello everyone, I’d like to thank you for celebrating the occasion with our family. Finn is my son, some put step in front of that but since I’ve married his mom and got to know him I consider him my son. I love you and I’m proud of the man you are becoming, I’m proud so I know that your dad Chris would have been proud too” Carole and Rachel were full on crying while Finn had tears in his eyes that have yet to fall. “You took responsibility for your son, and your loyalty to Rachel has never wavered. You can see in your eyes that those two are your life, love hard Finn, Life’s too short not to, as we the Hudmelberrys know all too well. Finn and Rachel I love you” Finn gets up and hugs Burt giving way for Rachel to do the same.

“Now the Mother of the groom Carole Hudson-Hummel would like to say a few words” Carole came up to the stage taking the mike in hand “Thank you all so much for coming. What can I say, the day Finn brought Rachel home I knew she was something special. She wasn’t like his other girlfriend. She supported his dreams and believed he could hang the moon if he wanted to. She has loved him without question and he her. They may be young but I have never seen two people more in love than Finn and Rachel.  Rachel is the daughter I never had. I love her more than anyone will know, not only that but she gave me a beautiful grandson. I love you both. All the happiness.” Carole finished to tears and hugs from the couple.

Will let the guest finish their dinner and the DJ had them up on the floor dancing. When it was time for the first dance.  Finn met Rachel in the middle of the dance floor to the music of their song. Finn gathered her up into his strong embrace and danced like a semi-pro, because face it, Finn would never be like a pro. His spun Rachel around, her giggling the entire time. It was sweet and them.

Carole was woeful about Santana and Noah giving speeches given their proclivity for colorful language, but they both assured Mama H squared that they would keep it PG. Noah was first and Carole held her breath.

“Hello everyone, I’m Noah Puckerman best man. Finn has been my brother from another mother longer than I can remember. He has been my friend, my boss, my leader and I can honestly say without him I don’t know where I’d be. He helped me when I was at my worst, I love you man take care of my Jewish American Princess. That’s what Rachel is, she’s his princess. She gave my bro the happiness he was missing. She made him see him for himself. As much as he was her knight in shining armor, she was that for him, but you know the chick version. Everyone laughed as he continued. I am in awe of you two, you have never once thought about leaving each other’s sides through what happened last year and you helped me even when I was a di..I mean jerk. So I wish you love and happiness.”

Carole and Rachel let out a collective breath when he finish, now they’d have to get through Santana. She was a loose cannon but they’ll hope for the best.

“Santana Lopez, Maid of Honor. When I first met Rachel, she probably doesn’t remember, but we were in first grade. She came into Mrs. Peters class like she was 46 not 6, she worked that room like a pro. She talked, I mean she talked. I wanted to get to know her because she had something about her that made you want to know her, but there was a girl who was mean, she’s still mean, and she told me I couldn’t be her friend if I talked to Rachel because she was weird, she had two dads and that’s against the bible. At the time I didn’t know any better and I started being mean to the tiny girl with the big voice and I have regretted it every day since. Santana starts to cry and Rachel makes a move to go to her, but Santana waves her off. Not yet hobbit, so we got to high school and I continued to be a bitch to her for no other reason than I thought I should. Half way through sophomore year I realized I liked girls and so what if she had two dads, but in order to stay on top, I continued to mean to her. When the school found out about Chris, once again I was a bitch. That day in the classroom, Rachel put me in my place for once and I realized we had more in common than we didn’t and I was back to the feeling of wanting to know her. It was slow at first, but we got there and I can honestly say with my whole heart she is my very best friend. I love you and Frankenteen, you better be good to our girl or I will go all Lima Heights”

Rachel and Finn stood to hug their friend. Private words were exchanged between the girls which left them both in tears. The night progressed and when Kurt wheeled in burgers from Kewpee Hamburgers, Finn almost cried. He loved that place, his mom would take him there every Sunday. According to him best burgers In Ohio. The guest finished off the late night snack and it was time for the couple to get on the road to Toledo for a couple of nights.

* * *

 

They still had school and it was their junior year they need to keep up in order to graduate on time. Finn was on course to get a football scholarship. NYU was very interested in him, the recruiter has been to his parents’ house on more than one occasion this year.

Just as they stepped out of the venue, Burt appeared with keys and the couple looked up to see a brand new GMC Tahoe. Burt gave the keys to Finn and told them to listen to the CD when they got in. Burt hug them and went back into the party.

Finn and Rachel noticed the SUV was packed with their suitcases. They got in and Finn started the car. Immediately the CD began playing. Rachel’s eyes filled with tears as she heard the voices of her dads.

_“Baby girl, Congratulations on your big day. We are happy that you are happy. Finn makes you happy and that should have been enough for us.  We once again would like to say how sorry we are for what we did and hope one day your enormous heart will forgive us. You too Finn._

_This car is a wedding gift from us to you.  You need a safe vehicle to drive your baby around in and we know what a big guy Finn is so this made the most sense to us. We asked Burt’s advice as well, he said Finn would love it.  So please accept this gift, no strings attached._

_Also if you look in the middle panel, Rachel lifted it up to find and envelope then continued to listen to her dads. In the envelope are two tickets to Belize for you to use this summer. We know you can’t take a honeymoon now, but we want you to experience the whole thing. What’s a wedding and marriage without the honeymoon, right? So please accept this gift as well, no strings attached._

_Finn you made us a promise way back when we were….well when we were unaccepting. That you would make sure Rachel got to New York. We know you bought the condo here in Lima, we don’t want you to sell it. We want you to keep it, for when you come back to Lima for visits. Rachel’s Aunt Maribel recently died leaving us her Manhattan apartment we have signed it over to Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson. It is waiting there for you when you get there. It’s paid in full as she had lived there since 1968. Again please accept this gift no strings attached._

_So enjoy your time in Toledo and stay safe. We love you Rachela very much and we are sorry.”_

The CD stopped and Rachel could not contain her sobs. She managed to cough out “Take me to see my dads please” Finn knew whatever they were going to do in Toledo could wait a couple of more hours. He put the SUV in drive and headed to Lakewood Ave and The Berry house.

Rachel stood at the door of her childhood home in her wedding dress, suddenly afraid to knock. She looked at her husband and he did it for her. They could hear rustling around on the other side of the door and the door give way. There stood a shocked but teary eyed LeRoy Berry. He tore his eyes away from his only daughter to yell for his husband “HIRAM” Hiram came running. “What’s the matt… he trailed off catching site of his beautiful daughter.

“Rachel? Finn? What’s going on?” LeRoy said.

Rachel threw herself at her dads “Oh, dad, daddy I forgive you. Thank you so much. I know I disappointed you but thank you for accepting Chris and Finn are my life.” She cries out. Her dads start crying and at this point even Finn has tears threatening to fall.

“No, we are sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. What we did was unforgivable. We abandoned you when you needed us the most. But thank you for forgiving us.” Hiram sobbed.

“Well let’s look at you” LeRoy says pulling away. “Rachel you are beautiful. Thank you for showing us your dress.”

“Thank you dad” Rachel still crying responds. “Rach, we have that reservation” Finn said feeling like a dick for interrupting the reunion.  “Yes your right. But when we get back we have to sit down and discuss everything ok. And I want you to meet your grandson.” She tells the daddies.

“We’d like nothing more. Go have fun and call us to set it up” Hiram hugs them both, shocking Finn just a bit.  Finn helped Rachel into the SUV taking care that her dress was all in before he turned to the two Berry men.

“Sirs, thank you for what you’ve done for her. She was sad that you weren’t there today. But I told you I’d take care of her and Chris and I meant every word. But one thing, she’s my wife now and I will have her back no matter what. If you choose to be a part of our lives, you have to be all in. You can’t pull back once she’s invested. It would kill her. So think while we are away if you could do that and if not I’ll understand. She needs you to believe in all her dreams, which include me and our son, not just the ones to advance her career. Thanks for the car. We will talk soon.” With that Finn hopped in the car and took off for their weekend away.

“We under estimated that young man, LeRoy. He is going to make a wonderful husband for Rachel and from what Carole and Burt say he’s already a great dad. How could we have been so wrong?” Hiram asked closing the door.

* * *

 

Finn and Rachel made it to Toledo and checked into their suite at the Park Inn. The elevator took them up to the top floor with a view of Lake Erie. The couple took time to take in the view then Finn moved behind Rachel to untie the ribbons on the back of her dress. Exposing her naked back to him, he placed butterfly kisses down her spine. “Mmmm” she mewled. “Wait! She said I want to wear my gift the girls gave me” She moved away from her husband walking into the other room to remove her dress.

She handed Finn her dress from inside the room asking him to please hang it. He followed her directions then proceeded to remove his suite jacket and tie and the dress shirt that he’s been dying to get out of all day. He stood there with his belt unbuckled, pants unbutton in his undershirt staring out the window awaiting his pint size beauty.

Rachel changed into the gorgeous white lacey lingerie her friend had given to her at the bridal shower.  She pulled off the panties she’d been wearing and put on the white lace thong that went with it. She pulled her hair from the tie that held all day and let the locks fall over her shoulder. She fluff it up and looked at herself in the mirror thinking this won’t be on for long. She knew Finn liked her in anything, but he loved her better naked. She lets out a breath and walks out to find her husband.

She sees him looking like a model from a magazine. His strong shoulders up proudly, his chiseled jaw set, his head on his forearm leaning against the glass and his eyes dream like staring at the night sky overlooking the lake. Her breath hitched and she still can’t believe he lets her love him.

“Hello my husband” she whispers loud enough for him to snap his head around to see the vision in front of him. “Rach” is the only word he is able to form. He thinks it’s ample because in encapsulates everything he’s feeling at this moment. He thinks she’s an angel sent from the gods to love him until the end of time.

He slowly makes his way to his wife “Hello wife” he whirrs as he seizes her warm body into his robust arms finding her lips to kiss. Rachel closes her eyes and let’s herself feel his lips on hers she moans in pleasure. Noticing his state of dress she has to comment “You are one beautiful man Finn Hudson” He blushes, so in a manly way “I think you are the most beautiful creature the gods have ever made”

Lips crash together once more as Finn pulls the lacey thing he barely noticed over her smoldering hot body. Even after having a baby she is still toned and sexy as hell. She pulls his undershirt up until she can’t reach he helps to remove it the rest of the way. He lifts her up and carries her to the bed, gently placing her in the middle and removing his pants. Boxer and thong are all that separate them. This is not their first time together, but everyone was right. Keeping them apart for these few days is making this more special.

She pulls him over her and whispers in his ear “make love to your wife” “My pleasure” Finn removes his boxers then drags her thong down her long tanned legs discarding it somewhere over his shoulder. He goes back to her lips seizing them between his own, biting the lower one causing a husky moan from his wife. He moves off her lips across her jaw line to lap at the ear lobe. Taking her lobe into his mouth and sucking a little before moving down her long sexy neck reaching her clavicle kissing along the bone generating beautiful music from his love.

He makes his way to her taut nipples paying attention to one at a time. Taking the rose colored nub into his mouth, nibbling, sucking, and licking at it. Mirroring the action on the other. Rachel is wiggling around on the bed she is in heaven right now. Her husband is making her feel so loved and more importantly wanted in this moment.

Finn kisses down her stomach when he feels he’s given adequate attention to the girls. Kissing down reaching her manicured mound. He places open mouthed kissing to her center. Rachel lifts his head “I want you now, we have all night for that. Right now I want to be your wife for real” he nods and moves to attack her lips once more. He relaxes between her thighs and places his erection at the entrance of her pussy. He pushes in leaving her breathless. “Finn” she moans. He sets the pace of thrusting and pushing. In and out. Thrusting, hips smacking against each other. He lifts her to get deeper hitting her secret spot hidden in her walls.  Over and over he hits the spot, causing her to be blinded by the stars she is seeing. His length is relentless he won’t stop until she cums first. Changing the position he is sitting on his calves and she is riding his dick up and down. He pulls her hard against him and feels her walls quaking, earth moving all around him. She clenches her muscles holding him inside of her riding the wave of orgasm causing him to spill his cum into her. She holds his lips with her own, tongue battle tongue when they finish riding the ecstasy express falling over onto their sides.

“I love you Rachel” Finn is the first to find his words. “I love you too Finn” she obliges. “Thank you for being my wife.” Finn says kissing her slowly to build her up once again.

She releases for the last time when the sun rises above Lake Erie and Finn is right behind her. Sated and spent the couple hold each other letting sleep take over.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. The daddies’ reconciliation and honeymoon. I think that the next chapter I’m going to do a time jump into college. So be prepared. Next installment of Tire Shop coming soon, then I am Who I am. I’m trying to update them in that order. And I think I may be posting another Song of Finchel soon. One Direction is taking up residence in my head and must bust out soon.  
> Credit where its Due:  
> Kewpee Hamburgers  
>  Hamburger Restaurant   
> Address: 1350 Bellefontaine Ave, Lima, OH 45804  
> Phone:(419) 229-1385  
> Numerous Locations throughout Lima, so I figured it’s the local burger joint that everyone loves. 
> 
> Lakewood Ave is a real street in Lima Ohio. The houses are traditional two story homes. Just what I pictured Rachel’s house to look like on the outside.  
> Park Inn by Radisson 101 North Summit Street, Toledo Ohio 43604 (419) 241-3000
> 
> Toledo is the fourth most populous city in the U.S. state of Ohio after Columbus, Cleveland and Cincinnati and is the county seat of Lucas County. Toledo is in northwest Ohio, on the western end of Lake Erie, and borders the state of Michigan. Wikipedia


	17. College Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we left Lima our Favorite couple got married and went on a mini honeymoon. Rachel’s dads gave them a car, a real honeymoon in Belize for the summer and an apartment in New York for when they go to college.   
> On this installment of I’ll Show You Love, I’ll Show You Everything we jump to sophomore year of college. Finn had received a full ride football scholarship to NYU. Rachel received a scholarship to NYADA and was in the top tier of her class. Chris is now four years old and he was accepted to NYU student daycare.  
> Much to the dismay of Finn and especially Rachel, Quinn made her way into NYU and was making life pretty much miserable for Finn when he wasn’t in class or on the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll show you love I'll show you everything
> 
> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.  
> *****As always my Fictions are full of Finchel smut. If you get offended these stories are not for you*****  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****

* * *

 

Rachel was heading to NYU from NYADA after rehearsals for the winter showcase. She was in her second showcase in as many years. Finding Finn was never hard just follow the gaggle of girls whispering and giggling.  Rachel walked over to the table in the Quad to see her husband and his center going over plays with Chris sitting there eating a sandwich that looked bigger than his head.

“Christopher Finn Hudson what are you eating?” I say teasingly. His and Finn’s matching smiles meet my eyes and I can’t help but fall more in love with them both. “Hey baby, how was rehearsal” Finn says pulling Rachel onto his lap. Causing a bunch of groans behind us. They ignore them when Finn captures my lips with his. 

“Mmmm, it was good. I’m tired but I think I’ll be more than ready when the showcase is here.” The showcase is two weeks away.  “Hey momma” Chris says beside us. “Oh, my little man, I missed you so much.  How was school for you?”

“It were dood. Fiona tied to tis me” “She did, you didn’t let her kiss my little man did you? Only momma gets to kiss you” I say tickling his belly covering his entire face with kisses while he giggles. Her favorite sound in the whole world.

They sat there eating for a little while longer listening to Finn and his teammate going over the playbook.  “Are you guys coming to the frat tonight?” Jim said.

“I don’t know” Finn said looking at his wife. “Kurt and Blaine did say they’d watch little man” He adds.

“Well, we haven’t been out in forever, so yeah why not.” Rachel says happily. Finn slides her off his lap to stand grabbing up his son, and tossing him over his shoulder. Then he clutched his wife’s tiny hand leading the way to the subway and home.

* * *

 

Neither of them saw the bane of their existence eavesdropping on their plans for the evening. Once they were out of site she sauntered her way over to the still studying Jim. “Hey Tim, how’s it going cutie” Jim groans, Finn and Rachel have told the whole team about this crazy bitch. “IT’s Jim,  what do you want Quinn?”

“Jim, I’m sorry. I was wondering if you needed an escort to the frat party tonight.” She asks hopeful to score an invitation.

“Nah, honey I’m good. I’ve got a girlfriend, I don’t think she’d take it to kindly if I brought another Betty with me.” Jim tells her like only he can.

“Too bad, we could have been good together. I see the way you look at that hobbit with Finn” Jim rolls his eyes because every time this girl is anywhere in his vicinity she goes on and on about Rachel being a boyfriend stealing lying hoe. Which Jim knows is not true.

“Look Quinn, I don’t look at RACHEL any way other than my QB’s WIFE. I told you I have a girlfriend I love. You are obsessed with Finn and it’s unhealthy. He doesn’t even like you and you are not even on his radar.”  
  
“That’s a lie and you know it. If he wasn’t under that bitches spell and cheated on me we’d still be together raising our daughter.” Quinn yells.

Jim laughs, knowing the full story, “Get help Quinn, your delusions are showing” with that Jim takes off. He is afraid to catch her crazy.  She runs after him “Jim that party tonight is it closed or can anyone come?”

Jim wasn’t thinking he just wanted to get away from this crazy bitch “NO anyone can come” As soon as it came out he wanted to punch his self in the face. “FUCK” he says under his breath.

“Goody, see ya tonight” Quinn said and started the opposite direction.

Jim knew he had to warn Finn so he took out his phone to text his teammate.

 _Crazy knows about the frat sorry, I wasn’t thinking._ He text to Finn.

* * *

 

 

Finn was playing his Xbox when his wife came out of the room. She had on a short black dress that hugged every curve having his baby caused. She looked beautifully stunning. He had sinful thoughts and his pants grew tight.

Rachel recognized the look on his face. “NO, you are taking me out of this apartment and to that party or you don’t get to see me naked for a week.” She scolded her husband.

“What? I didn’t even say anything” Knowing full well his thoughts had her naked and under him party forgotten.

“Sure. I see it in the eyes Hudson. I’m not falling for your voodoo tonight. I will be fully clothed until we get back from the party. Then I’ll get naked for you.”

“You’re killing me babe, killing me” Finn says adjusting the growing bulge in his pants. “You look gorgeous by the way.”

“Thank you my sweet husband. You look great” Rachel retorts looking over her husband who was wearing a pair of black jeans, his John Varvatos Boots Kurt bought him and a dark grey sweater with the arms pushed up to show off his muscular forearms.

Kurt and Blaine had been there and were giving Chris his bath and getting him ready for a movie when Blaine heard a phone vibrating on the sink.

“Finn!” He yelled your phone is going off”. Finn came bounding into the bathroom “Thanks” He picked up his phone he had charging since returning from the quad with Chris and Rachel. He let it die again. Rachel was always yelling at him “What is the use of having a phone if you don’t charge it Finn” She always says.

He looks at the text and his shoulders fall. “What is it Finn” Kurt questions. “Jim, says crazy know about the party. No doubt she’s going to show up to try and ruin things.” Finn tells them leaving to share the bad news with his wife.

“Rachel, Jim text earlier but I just got it. Quinn knows about the party. Fuck” He lets out in frustration. Why can’t she just stop already? She followed them to NYC and has pretty much took up where she left off in Lima.

“Language Finn, our son is just in the bathroom” “Sorry. She is just so frustrating” “Look, I know she’s a a well you know, but I don’t want her to ruin our night. We haven’t gone out by ourselves in such a long time. If she’s there so what. We won’t let her bother us.” Rachel assures him.

“I don’t like it. Maybe we should go to a movie instead” Finn suggests. “No Finn” Rachel pouts. “I dressed up and I want to do normal college student things. I love our baby, but Finn we are still young. We need to have these experiences and Kurt and Blaine are happy to look after him but not very often”

“Okay baby we will ignore her.” Finn says kissing Rachel. The boys brought Chris to say goodbye and goodnight to his parents.  “Call us if anything happens or if he wants us, and we will be back” Rachel says knowing they won’t. Chris loves spending time with his uncles. They have it under control they tell her and Finn and Rachel are off to the NYU Frat party.

* * *

 

While Quinn was sitting back watching the object of her desire play beer pong she formulated this plan. When Jeremy, one of the frat guys, was drunk enough she told him to go lay down in his room. Quinn had fucked him a while back so she knew he was a shit faced passing out drunk. Once Jeremy was safely in his room, Quinn snuck in and striped him naked then left to put the rest of her plan in place.

Party was in full swing. Finn was playing beer pong and kicking everyone’s ass like always. Rachel was chatting with Jim’s girlfriend about NYADA when Quinn approached them.

“Is there something you need Quinn?” Rachel asked taking a sip of her wine.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you.” Quinn asked.

“I really don’t see what we have to say to each other. Other than leave my HUSBAND Alone!” Rachel raised her voice and Sandra, Jim’s girlfriend, chuckled.

“Please Rachel, I promise you won’t regret it.” Quinn soften her tone.

Rachel thought and realized Quinn was not going to leave her alone if she didn’t at least hear her out. She got up and followed Quinn who took Rachel’s drink from her.

Finn noticed Quinn talking to Rachel, but she was with Sandra and Sandra would not let anything happen to Rachel so he continued his beer pong dominance. Also keeping an eye out for his wife.

Quinn and Rachel made it to the hallway by Jeremy’s room when Quinn turned to Rachel and handed her wine glass back. Rachel started to drink her wine. While Quinn watched.

“So, what did you want?” Rachel began. “Oh, Rachel I just wanted to say I’m sorry for everything I’ve done and said. I realized that Finn doesn’t want me and he did marry you. I can see he really loves you” Quinn said trying not to vomit with the words leaving her mouth, hoping she was convincing enough that Rachel wouldn’t turn and leave.

“Well as glad as I am that you’ve said that, I don’t know if I can believe that you really believe it.” Rachel says taking a big drink of her wine. Rachel watched Quinn speaking but she was having a hard time focusing. She started to feel light headed and dizzy.

“I feel so dizzy, what is happening? Quinn get Finn please” Rachel begged before sliding down the wall.

Finn watched as Rachel started to wobble and grab onto Quinn saying something, but seeing Quinn smirking. Finn threw the pong ball down and headed toward Rachel and that bitch. He has a feeling she did something but he is not sure what. He get to the middle of the room when some red headed girl he thinks is Quinn’s roommate stops him. “Hi Finn. I see you don’t have the old ball and chain, you want to get out of her” She says trying to pull Finn in the opposite direction. “I told you before I love my WIFE, I don’t cheat so leave me the fuck alone.” Finn yells pushing the girl off him, continuing on his quest to his wife. He sees Quinn pick Rachel up and head into Jeremy’s room.

Quinn pulls Rachel up and heads into Jeremy’s room. She throws Rachel on the bed and starts pulling her clothes off. Jeremy is laying there passed out. She is lifting Rachel’s shirt over her head when she hears the door open.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING QUINN? GET AWAY FROM HER. DID YOU DRUG HER? Rachel honey, it’s me Finn are you okay.” Rachel tries to open her eyes but can’t she slurs “Finnnn I feel no good” Finn looks up at Quinn with murder in his eyes. “IF something happens to her Fabray I will kill you. What were you doing huh? Undressing her, to put her in bed with Jeremy. You were trying to make it look like she fucked him. You are unbelievable. What did you think I’d see this and come running to you. I told you before, even if I wasn’t with Rachel I still not want you.

Quinn is standing there shocked she got caught. Damn her roommate she was supposed to distract Finn. ‘I don’t know what you are talking about. I was apologizing and she looked like she needed to get out of the hall. This was the first room we came to.”  
  
“God Quinn you still think I’m a stupid moron don’t you. I watched you. You know what forget it” Finn held on to Rachel and saw the wine glass. He picked it up so Quinn couldn’t do anything to it. He dialed Jim and asked him to get in there now. Jim came in and took the wine glass while Finn picked up Rachel and left Quinn.  He got Rachel secured with Jim and went back for a minute.

“I hope you haven’t grown too attached to NYU and New York, because Monday I’m going to the Dean and tonight I’m taking Rachel to the hospital with the wine glass. You better hope they don’t find anything because I’m done Quinn. I will press charges.” Finn spat turning to walk away.

“Finn please don’t do this. I love you. Why can’t you love me? Finn please, Finnnn!” She is screaming while Finn ignores her going to take care of his wife.

* * *

 

Finn and Rachel got home from the hospital around eight in the morning to Uncle Klaine and Chris eating breakfast.    
  
“Wow must have been some party” Kurt laughs when he sees the two. “Not really, let us say hello to our kid then we will tell you” Finn said while Rachel had already gone to Christopher.

“I missed you so much baby boy” Rachel says kissing his little cheeks. “I messed you too, momma. Daddy too.” Chris tells her kissing her back.

“Hey buddy, are you done eating?” Chris nods “Do you think you could go play your drums for a little while, you have to practice so you can get good like me” Finn tells him. They all watch him toddle his way into the music room and hear as he starts banging out what is supposed to be a beat.

“Sending the baby out of the room, this must be serious.” Blaine surmises.

“Finn, can I go take a shower. You know better than me what happened. I want a little nap too, I’m still groggy.” Rachel pouts out her lip, Finn kisses it “Sure baby, I’ll be there in a minute” Rachel hugs Blaine and Kurt then goes to their room closing the door behind her.

“Thanks for being here with Chris, I appreciate it.” Finn starts while Kurt is wildly gesturing for him to continue. “Quinn was at the party.” Finn starts. Kurt says “What the Hell, why is she here?”  “Yea, well she won’t be for long. Anyway I’m playing beer pong, killing it by the way, and I spot Rach talking to Sandra. She looked like she was having fun.  Then all of the sudden, she’s up following Quinn into the hall. I kept my eye on them the whole time. Until I see Quinn leading her into a room. She looked like she was drunk. But Rachel doesn’t get drunk at these parties. She nurses two glasses of wine max. Well I made a beeline for them and when I got there, Jeremy was passed out naked on the bed while Quinn was trying to undress Rachel.” Gasp were heard from Klaine. “Rachel was really groggy, she was slurring her words but she was trying to fight Quinn off. I scream at the bitch and took Rachel to the hospital. She put Ambien in her drink. She drugged my wife to set it up to look like she fucked Jeremy.”

“Please tell me you call the police” Blaine asked. “Yep, sure the fuck did. I’m sick of this bitch trying to ruin our lives. After the lab tested the wine and Rachel’s blood the two matched. The detective said she was going to the Judge and getting an arrest warrant for the psycho.”

“What the hell it wrong with her? How’s my diva, will she be okay?” Kurt pleads. “She’s shook up, can’t believe what happened. Doesn’t remember much after Quinn and her were talking in the hall way. I think she’s embarrassed she trusted Quinn.”

“She shouldn’t. She just want to see the good in everyone even psycho Barbie.” Blaine contributed.

“Yea she does. I really hate to ask but we got like zero sleep.” Finn starts before his brother cuts him off. “We’d be happy to take him and keep him for the night, just take care of her Finn.”

“Always thanks.” Finn says calling Chris out of the music room.

“Hey little dude, you want to go with uncle Kurt and I to the zoo, then maybe Chucky E Cheese and a sleepover at Uncle Klaine’s house. We can watch Braveheart!” Blaine offers.

“Yeah! ZOO! ZOO! I love the aminals.” Chris exclaims then his little face drops. “Bout momma, she be saddy I weave” Finn though he’s such a sweet boy. “Momma will be okay, she’s tired so daddy and momma are going to sleep and you get to have all the fun.” Finn fake pouts.

“OTAY daddy. Can I have my star wars pjs” He asks getting a laugh from the three men.

“Let get you ready” Blaine picks Chris up taking him to his room to get changed and his overnight stuff.

“You really are the best brother a guy could ever have” Finn tells Kurt and of course Kurt starts to mist. “I Love you too you big lug.”

* * *

 

Rachel stirs in bed after feeling something tickling her leg. She opens her eyes to find her husband pulling her panties down her legs. “Can I help you” She kids. “Nah, I got this” He kids back. Finn places light kisses along her long olive skin legs making his way up to her torso. Loving the noises he coaxes from his beautiful wife. He pays attention to the naked boobs in front of him for a little while. Then settles himself between her thighs. “I love you” He says while pushing into her wet center. Her breath hitches at the feel of him pushing into her. She never tires of him making love to her. He thrust slowly going as deep as he can, slowly pulling back then plunging forward in the delicious rhythm they’ve created together after all these years.

 He flips them over so she is straddling him. He watches her pull up on his length letting herself fall down over and over. He grasp onto the pert orbs on her chest, squeezing softly, taking the nipples between his fingers “MMMM Finn s’good” she moans bounce to a beat only they hear. He looks at her face, contorted in pleasure and he flips them again not losing their connection or a thrust. He drives up into her causing a sharp note from his love. He feels the familiar stirring deep within him but he need her to cum first. He finds her clit managing to rub a circular pattern around it and on it she get louder with her moans, “Fuck Finn” “Rach” are moaned in the dark. He feels her walls that surround him start to quiver so he speeds up his ministrations. Watching her fall apart under him is enough to send him over the edge spilling hotly into her.

Breathing becomes equal and words are once again abled to be spoken. “I love you Finn. Thank you for saving me, saving us.” “That’s my job, I’m your husband I will always protect you. I love you Rachel. I have since I was 15 years old and I can’t image I’ll ever stop.” Finn kisses his wife pulling her to him to start at the beginning.

* * *

 

Monday afternoon the Hudson’s found themselves in the dean’s office sitting opposite of the blonde bane of their existence. His attorney in Ohio sent them all the documentation they had on her harassment of them from high school and they were armed with the lab report, police report and witness statements. Quinn’s daddy bailed her out on Sunday which is how she was sitting with them now.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hudson these are some damning allegations you have charged against Ms. Fabray. I can only imagine what you’ve been going through.” Dean Wormer tells them.

“Thank you sir, but I have to tell you. I do not feel safe on campus with her here.” Rachel says not sparing a glance at her former classmate.

“Understandable” He offers.

“Dean, I will do whatever I have to do, to keep my family safe. I will not hesitate to transfer. Rutgers has shown interest as well as Hunter.” Finn says knowing full well he wouldn’t give up his scholarship, but the dean doesn’t know it.

“Well, let us not do something rash. Finn, this school needs you. You have brought our Football program back from the dead.” Dean Wormer honestly tells them.

“My family comes first” He counters.

“I didn’t do anything to that thing. This is all a misunderstanding” Quinn cries tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Ms. Fabray, the evidence is stacked against you. You have been charged with a felony. I have no choice but to expel you from NYU.’ Dean Wormer tells her.

“That’s bullshit” She yells. ‘Calm down Lucy, you will only make it worse for yourself.” The dean assures her.

“Security is out there waiting for you, you are to pack you things immediately and leave campus. I believe the detectives are here to outfit you with an ankle monitor.”  
  
“Where am I supposed to go?”  “Well frankly that’s not our problem. You will receive a refund from you room and board. I suggest you find something with that.”

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU UGLY SELFISH LITTLE TROLL!” Quinn screams lunging at Rachel. Finn catches her and practically throws her across the room.

“Don’t you ever put your hands on my wife, Fabray. I just might forget you are a woman.” Finn sneers.

“Do you ever get tired of blaming other people? Do you know the meaning of personal responsibility? Because even before both our pregnancies you seem to never own up to what you’ve done. It is no one’s fault Finn fell in love with me. It was our fault we didn’t use protection and got pregnant. But I never once blamed someone else. I took responsibility and accountability for my own actions. GROW UP Quinn, the world doesn’t revolve around you.” Rachel spat at her grabbing Finn’s hand and strode out of the room, never looking back.

“Damn babe that was all kinds of hot” Finn tells her. “Thanks, can we just go home to our son and watch movies all day?” “Of course baby. I Love you Rach.” “I love you too, Finn”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. If you are enjoying this please let me know with a review or a favorite. Forever in Finchel.  
> Credit is given at the beginning this is where I add to it  
> Dean Wormer shout out to the best college flick of all time Animal House.  
> I do not own Ambien. Please do not drink and take Ambien nor put it in someone else’s drink. That is felony assault.   
> Zolpidem (Ambien)  
> Prescription drug  
> Consult a doctor if you have a medical concern.  
> Treats insomnia (trouble sleeping).  
> By mouth: Side effects - Warnings - How to use  
> Buccal: Side effects - Warnings - How to use  
> National Library of Medicine
> 
> Brand names: Edluar, Zolpimist, Ambien, Intermezzo  
> Legal status: Schedule IV controlled substance  
> Molar mass: 307.395 g/mol  
> Pregnancy risk: Category C (Risk cannot be ruled out)  
> Drug class: gamma-Aminobutyric Acid-ergic Agonist  
> Other drugs in same class: Zolpidem tartrate,


	18. Chapter Eighteen Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll show you love I'll show you everything
> 
> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.  
> *****As always my Fictions are full of Finchel smut. If you get offended these stories are not for you*****  
> Don’t Stop Fincheling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly my story has come to an end. I loved this story but it was time. I have so many ideas running around in my mind but I don’t want to start those until this one and my other two “I am Who I am” and “The Tire Shop” are finished. I am still working on Songs of Finchel, but the inspiration has not hit me in a while. I need to listen to the radio more. Anyway. I thank all my loyal readers of this story for without you I could not complete my vision. I hope you have enjoyed this Finchel as much as I have. Until next time I bid you sweet Finchel.  
> To Krista: I know you have a soft spot for Quinn. But if you remember the story she has been harassing the Hudson’s since high school. She tripped Rachel trying to cause a miscarriage, she tried to tell Finn Chris was not his, she faked documents and now she drugged Rachel.  
> All efforts to reason with her have proven fruitless. She is obsessed with getting Finn, even though she doesn’t even like him all that much. She doesn’t like to Lose. Finn and Rachel have every right to ask for her dismissal from Columbia. She committed a felony. As far as her and Puck you have to continue to read the epilogue and “I am Who I am” which is a companion to this piece. I’m sorry but I have never nor will I ever like the character of Quinn Fabray. What she did in season one to Finn is despicable. Then in season two she treated Sam like shit. I know Finn was bad in season two, but he is good at his very heart. Quinn is not.  
> Although I do love me some Dianna Agron. I loved her in I am Number 4 and The Family. So you can praise and blame Dianna’s acting ability for my hatred of Quinn. Love you lots- Kelly  
> Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!

_Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!_

**Chapter Eighteen: Epilogue**

* * *

 

Today was the day. The day that would determine the course of the rest of his life. The NFL Draft was happening.  Finn has played ball for Columbia for the past four years. He practically brought the program back from the dead.  Columbia has been in a bowl drought for eighty years. Finn lead them to the Fiesta Bowl his sophomore year. They lost. The Rose bowl his junior year which they won. And this year as a senior his team won the National Championship.

He also won a Heisman trophy. Rachel likes to tell people it’s his Tony award for football, because all her theatre friends have no idea about football. He doesn’t mind because she is so proud of him, it’s cute.

So today was the day. His agent Chandler has assured him and Rachel (several times) that even if he goes to another team the Giants are going to trade for him and keep him in New York. “Chandler, he has to play in New York. There is no other choice. Are you even listening to me Chandler?” “Yes Rachel, like I’ve said two million times before, the Giants want him and they will get him. Finn, you are going to go in the first round, no doubt, but the Giants have the sixth pick. Chicago, Cleveland and San Fran have expressed interest but the Giants GM and owner have assured me as much as they can without giving away secrets that they will be getting you.”

“Thanks Chandler. Rachel’s just nervous. She just signed on to play the lead in Funny Girl at the Gershwin.  She’s also getting ready to record her debut album and she’s a little crazy. So I apologize for her constant questions.”

“Don’t you apologize for me Finn Hudson, I am your wife and partner. I have every right to question the man who will be getting 6% of whatever they sign you for and according to daddy it’s going to be a lot. So I will question him because we pay him to answer my questions and assure me our life will not implode.”

Finn moves to his wife engulfing her into his embrace placing kisses along her hairline. “Calm down babe, I talked to the Giants myself. It’s a done deal. And if something happens and I’ve got to play somewhere else, we will make it work. Okay.”

“Sure baby, I’m going to get Chris dressed. He is so excited to see the football guys. He’s been telling his buddies at school for the last week his daddy is going to play for the Giants. He is as proud of you as I am.”

“Thank you baby, where is Bella?” Finn asks.  “She is with Uncle Klaine. Kurt is taking her to American Girl for a tea party. Blaine will be here before we go to Radio City.” “I love you” “Oh, I love you more Finn Hudson”

Isabella Carole was born August 29, 2013 at 8:15 pm.  Weighing in at 6lbs 4oz at 21 inches long, she blew into Finn’s world and wrapped him around her little finger. She was his little princess. Now at three she was all Diva thanks to her mom and Uncle Kurt. “She will love that. I hope Kurt doesn’t buy her another doll.”

“Finn you do know who Kurt is right. She will have two dolls if she turns on the pout and eyes. She was telling me the other day she needed two more dollies so Finchel and Ms. Molly aren’t lonely anymore.” Rachel tells him then goes to dress their son.

Chris is all boy and all Finn. That kid looks like Finn and acts the exact same way down to his hair. At seven he thinks he’s the next great QB for the Giants. They have him signed up for Pop Warner Football. Rachel is freaking out “Finn they are going to tackle my baby” she cried after they paid the fee.

“Finn, you, Rachel, Burt and Christopher need to get out of here soon or you are going to be late.” Carole calls to him from the nursery. “Excuse me Chandler” Finn goes to the room to see his mom with his two month old daughter Aiyana Grace. She was a surprise. 

They were not planning on another baby until a year into Rachel’s role in Funny Girl but Aiyana had other plans and wanted to come a year earlier. They use birth control, but Finn says the Hudson sperm will not stop once it makes up its mind. He really wanted another Baby before the craziness of his rookie year. His sperm won again.

Aiyana was born this past February 9th weighting 6lbs 9oz but unlike her brother and older sister she was a short 19 inches long.  She is all Rachel down to the beautiful little nose.  “There’s my baby girl, you’re so beautiful.” Finn kisses the baby on the head.

Carole was so proud of Finn. He and Rachel may have been irresponsible in high school but they took care of Chris with little help from her. She supported them emotionally and even though Rachel’s dads disowned her back then, they at least provided financially. Which helped Finn and Rachel to be able to finish High School.

Despite the hardship they faced they did it together.  Her three grandchildren were the apples of her eye. And at the age of 21 having three kids was a bit much but Finn is going to be drafted and Rachel is going to star on Broadway. They will be financially stable and able to care for the kids.

“Thanks for watching her mom, Rach was leery about leaving her. I know you want to be there for me.”

“Finn, I’m so proud of the man you have become. You have supported Rachel from the time you found out about Chris and protected her through all the drama with Quinn. At that name they both flinched. And you’re about to get everything you’ve ever wanted. The Giants Finn, amazing. So while I’d like to be there, I’m glad to be able to be here with my granddaughter supporting you, so you could step into the spotlight like I’ve always knew you should and would.”

Finn was misty eyed and choked up “I love you mom. I know I don’t always tell you but I do, so much.” Carole kissed her son with a hug and good luck sending him on his way.

Finn, Rachel and his entourage of support enter Radio City Music Hall. They made their way over to the Columbia table. “Keep your phone on I’ll be calling when the deal happens.” Finn nodded watching Chandler walk away.

The dinner was served and the draft began.  The first round first pick was the Arizona Cardinals they picked a corner back from Texas.   The second pick the NFL Commissioner Roger Goodell walked to the mike.

“There has been a trade” He states and Finn’s phone vibrates. He answers and his face lights up then hangs it up. Turning to Rachel he grabs her hand. “We did it babe” is all he says and watches Rachel’s face beam with pride.

“The NY Giants have traded their first round, tenth round, and two players to be named later to the Chicago Bears for their first round pick. With the second pick in the first round the NY Giants pick Finn Hudson from Columbia” Burt screams “whoop”, Blaine is close to tears, Rachel has tears flowing down her face and Finn looks stunned. The camera is in his face now and Chandler is pushing him to the stage, but he stops and reaches for Rachel. He grabs her face and plants a kiss on her lips much to the delight of those in attendance.  Finn breaks away and makes his way to the stage.

The GM of the Giants awaits him, holding out a NY Giants Jersey with his name on it. They place a hat on his head and push him toward the mike… “Thank you to the NY Giants organizations, John Mara and Tom Coughlin for believing in me enough to pick me. My mom, who always stood by me even when I was a bone head. My stepdad Burt, thank you for showing me how to be a man, my brother Kurt, I love you man, to my wife and life partner Rachel, we did it baby. We made it”

Rachel ran to Finn when he was finished speaking jumped into his arms wrapping her capri clad legs around his waist. “I love you Finn. I’m so proud of you” Kissed him with so much passion and cameras flicking everywhere.

August came around and Finn’s season started. He was a rookie so for now he would back up the starter.  His time would come. 

Rachel began rehearsing for Funny Girl and before they knew it, November had arrived and Aiyana was seven months old and Rachel had been on Broadway since September. She received rave reviews. We all knew she would duh? She is Rachel Berry- Hudson after all.

It was late on Thursday when Finn was getting the kids to bed. Seven year old Christopher was in his NY Giants pj’s watching ESPN. “Dad Jay is talking about you.” He yells for his father who is putting three year old Isabella in bed.

Finn come into the living room where Chris is and spies Aiyana laying on her blanket trying to crawl. “What’s up buddy?” “Jay says you’re gonna be starting on Sunday” Finn looks at his son then the TV. If he was going to be playing why didn’t coach call him? He picked up the remote and rewound the DVR.

 _“In our top story the NY Giants Quarterback, Eli Manning was in a car crash and taken to Lennox Hill in Manhattan. Witness on the scene are alleging that Manning was killed in the crash. There has been no confirmation from Mr. Manning’s family or The Giants organization.”_  
  
“Either way Jay, the Giants will be without their starting QB for Sunday’s game.  Which I guess means rookie Quarterback Finn Hudson has some shoes to fill”  
  
“He sure will Hannah. Let’s look at Finn Hudson. He’s a Heisman trophy winner from Columbia University. He brought that team to a bowl game for the first time in 80 years his sophomore year and the consecutive two years winning a national championship this last year.  He had a passer rating of 350 in college and has yet to take a down in the pros.  He had thrown 129 TD throughout college. He threw 1289 passes out of 1794 attempts. Throughout college he had over 30 thousand yards passed. The kid is good. He will be a great addition for them on the field.”

Finn was listening to Jason Crawford and Hannah Storm on Sportscenter as his phone rang. Answering Finn didn’t say anything just nodding. Meanwhile Rachel walked through the door. “Hello family” “Shh! Momma, dad is on the phone. Jay and Hannah say dad’s gonna play on Sunday.” Rachel thought what in the world. But she did notice her husband standing off on his phone. So she rewound the DVR and listened for herself.  “OMG! Eli, I have to call Abbey” Eli’s wife Abbey and Rachel have formed a friendship of sorts so she feels comfortable calling her. She’ll do that after she talks to Finn.

Finn finished his phone call with “I won’t let you or Eli down sir. See you in practice” Finn noticed Rachel had come home so he went to kiss her hello. She recognized the look in his eyes. Excitement, trepidation, guilt, pride all rolling around those beautiful amber eyes.

“Hey babe, how was the show?” “Finn, Eli was in a crash and in the hospital and Sportscenter is saying you are playing on Sunday. And you ask me how my show was? That’s why I love you. It was good. Do we know how Eli is?”

“He’s not dead so that’s good, but it doesn’t look good for his throwing arm.  Coach says it’s a broken humerus and ulna. His elbow is pretty bad too. Coach didn’t want to say it but that like career ending. Some drunk driver ran a red light plowed right into him. Luckily he dropped Abbey and the girls off before he went out for some milk.

That Sunday Finn started for the Giants and went on to not miss a game in eleven seasons. Three Super bowls, four time MVP and 7 Pro Bowls. His career was good for the entire family.  They didn’t want for anything.

It also freed Rachel to pick her projects carefully.  She had recorded her debut album in December of 2016 and released it March of 2017 to a number one spot on the charts. She won three Tony’s, an Emmy and two Grammy’s. 

It is now 20 May of 2025 Finn had been retired from the Giants since the SuperBowl. Rachel was feeling melancholy.  Walking into their bedroom of the penthouse they’ve shared for the last 8 years. They still have the brownstone her dad’s gave her they rented to Klaine.

“What’s the matter baby” Finn asks his wife.

“I’m  ready to go home Finn” She replies looking out over the Manhattan skyline.

“Um Rach, we are home.”  
  
“No, Finn I want to go home  to Lima. I want the kids to go to school were we went. I want them to be close to their grandparents. I’m finished with Broadway. I’m tired. I just want to go home and be a mom.”  
  
“Rach, I’m all for that but I don’t want you to do this because you think it’s what I want.”  
  
“Finn, it’s not. I’m just ready to get out of the city.  It’s not like we will sell this place. I can always do some guest spots. Short runs if I am so inclined. I just want to be a family.  We haven’t stopped moving since we were 17 years old and had Chris. I think we deserve to settle down to a nice quiet life.”  
  
“If that’s what you want let’s do it.” Finn tells her kissing her lips like the first time all over again.

  
“It’s really not as bad as you think Sony wants me, us to start a label and find local talent. I thought we could call it Finchel Records.’  
  
“Sounds like a plan babe. How do you think the kids will take it?”

“Truthfully the girls won’t care. It Chris I’m worried about. He has a few good real friends and you know how he hates meeting new kids because he thinks they are going to use him to get to one of us. But if we support him. I think he’d be okay.”  
  
“He is always saying how much he wants to work with Burt at the tire shop. I guess we are going home.”

Finn pushed Rachel down on the bed pulling her clothes off to seal their deal.

* * *

 **Credit Where Credit is Due:**  
_If you like it please hit the favorite or leave a comment. I know I kind of chintz on the end but I am tired of this story. It’s been a labor of love and I had to let my baby go._

  
_**Roger Stokoe Goodell** is the Commissioner of the National Football League, having been chosen to succeed the retiring Paul Tagliabue on August 8, 2006._   
_Born: February 19, 1959 (age 56), Jamestown, NY_   
_Nationality: American_   
_Spouse: Jane Skinner (m. 1997)_   
_Education: Washington & Jefferson College_   
_Parents: Jean Rice Goodell, Charles Goode_ _ll_ _Siblings: Michael Goodell, Tim Goodell_

_**The National Football League (NFL)** is a professional American football league consisting of 32 teams, divided equally between the National Football Conference (NFC) and the American Football Conference(AFC). The NFL is one of the four major professional sports leagues in North America, and the highest professional level of American football in the world.[4] The NFL's 17-week regular season runs from the week after Labor Day to the week after Christmas, with each team playing sixteen games and having one bye week. Following the conclusion of the regular season, six teams from each conference (four division winners and two wild card teams) advance to the playoffs, a single-elimination tournament culminating in the Super Bowl, played between the champions of the NFC and AFC._   
_The NFL was formed in 1920 as the American Professional Football Association (APFA) before renaming itself the National Football League for the 1923 season. The NFL agreed to merge with the American Football League (AFL) in 1966, and the first Super Bowl was held at the end of that season; the merger was completed in 1970. Today, the NFL has the highest average attendance (67,591) of any professional sports league in the world [5] and is the most popular sports league in the United States. The Super Bowl is among the biggest club sporting events in the world[6] and individual Super Bowl games account for many of the most watched television programs in American history, all occupying the Nielsen's Top 5 tally of the all-time most watched U.S. television broadcasts by 2015.[7] The NFL's executive officer is the commissioner, who has broad authority in governing the league._

  
**_New York Giants_ **   
_Football team_   
_The New York Giants are a professional American football team located in the New York metropolitan area. The Giants are currently members of the East Division of the National Football Conference in the National Football League. Wikipedia_   
_Founder: Steve Tisch_   
_Head coach: Tom Coughlin_   
_Arena/Stadium: MetLife Stadium_   
_Location: New York metropolitan area_   
_Division: NFC East_   
_NFL championships: 2011, 2007, 1990, 1986 John Mara is the president, CEO, and co-owner of the New York Giants._   
_Born: December 1, 1954 (age 60), New York City, NY_   
_Organization: New York Giants_   
_Spouse: Denise W. Mara_   
_Parents: Wellington Mara, Ann Mara_   
_Nieces: Rooney Mara, Kate Mara_   
_Grandparents: Tim Mara_

  
_**Jason "Jay" Crawford** (born July 4, 1965) is an American sports journalist who is currently employed by ESPN. As of July 9, 2012, Crawford anchors the live 12-3 PM edition of Sportscenter with Chris McKendry. Prior to that, Crawford spent nine years hosting ESPN's morning show Cold Pizza and its successor ESPN First Take, as well as Cold Pizza's spinoff series 1st and 10 until its 2011 cancellation. Zorn in Sandusky, Ohio, Crawford graduated from Perkins High School in Sandusky, Ohio in 1983. He went on to graduate from Bowling Green State University with a bachelor's degree in Radio, Television, and Film in 1987. Prior to joining ESPN he was the local sports director for WFTS-TV in Tampa, FL from 1998 to 2003. Prior to that stint he had a similar role at WBNS-TV in Columbus, OH from 1993 to 1998. He was a weekend sports anchor for WTIC-TV in Hartford, CT from 1992 to 1993. He started his sports career in 1987 at WYMT-TV in Hazard, Kentucky. Crawford made three appearances as a minor league baseball pitcher in 2005, splitting time between two independent teams, the St. Paul Saints and the Long Beach Armada. He registered a 0-1 record with a 2.25 ERA, and in his final outing, Crawford threw two hitless innings, striking out each batter he faced using a change-up that reached a top speed of 62 mph, while his fastball was recorded at 93 mph._

  
_**Eli Manning** is not dead or sustained a career ending injury. He is only suspected to be dead in my story and he is only sustained a career ending injury in my story. Please don’t start twitter/Facebook rumors_   
_Elisha Nelson "Eli" Manning is an American football quarterback for the New York Giants of the National Football League. He is the son of former NFL quarterback Archie Manning and the younger brother of Denver Broncos quarterback Peyton Manning. Born: January 3, 1981 (age 34), New Orleans, LA Spouse: Abby Mcgrew (m. 2008)Current team: New York Giants (#10 / Quarterback) Siblings: Peyton Manning, Cooper Manning Parents: Archie Manning, Olivia Williams Manning Children: Ava Frances Manning, Caroline Olivia Manning, Lucy Thomas Manning_

  
_**Lenox Hill Hospital** , in the Lenox Hill neighborhood of Manhattan's Upper East Side in New York City, is a 652-bed, tertiary-care hospital and a teaching hospital of New York Medical College, State University of New York Downstate Medical Center College of Medicine, New York University School of Medicine, Long Island University and Pace University. It was founded in 1857 as the German Dispensary. It currently consists of ten buildings and has occupied the present site in Manhattan since 1905, when it was known as the German Hospital. The hospital is located on a city block bounded on the north and south by 77th and 76th Streets, and on the west and east by Park Avenue and Lexington Avenue. The New York City Subway's 77th Street station is on the same block. In 2007, the Manhattan Eye, Ear and Throat Hospital (MEETH) was incorporated into Lenox Hill Hospital. The hospital's Executive Director is Dennis Connors._

  
_**Passer rating** (also known as quarterback rating, QB rating, or passing efficiency in college football) is a measure of the performance of passers, primarily quarterbacks, in American football and Canadian football.[1] There are two formulae currently in use: one used by both the National Football League (NFL) and Canadian Football League (CFL), and the other used in NCAA football. Passer rating is calculated using a player's passing attempts, completions, yards, touchdowns, and interceptions. Since 1973, passer rating has been the official formula used by the NFL to determine its passing leader.[2]Passer rating in the NFL is on a scale_ from 0 to 158.3. Passing efficiency in college football is on a scale from -731.6 to 1261.6.

**Author's Note:**

> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.


End file.
